Dying Ambitions: Book 1 of Taking Flight
by Miryam Lea
Summary: Bat has just joined Thunderclan, but danger has been stalking her and many wish her dead. Secrets of the past that have never been uncovered haunt her clanmates, struggling to stay hidden, and rivalries that have deep roots, deep enough that they may never be set free, threaten the forest. She soon realizes that her life is in danger, and those that she loves will pay dearly.
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! Heres the Allegiances for my story, you don't have to read this if you don't want to, you can just skip to the prologue :)**

Bat has just joined Thunderclan, but danger has been stalking her and many wish her dead. Secrets of the past that have never been uncovered haunt her clanmates, struggling to stay hidden, and rivalries that have deep roots, deep enough that they may never be set free, threaten the forest. She soon realizes that her life is in danger, and those that she loves will pay dearly.

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader

Duskstar- A long haired gray tom with brilliant green eyes and very long whiskers. He is very strict and has a very strong bond with Starclan. His mate is Mistytail.

Deputy

Eaglewing- A long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a very fluffy tail. She is very proud, loyal and confident.

Apprentice, Batpaw

Medicine cat

Dewpelt- A light gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes similar to a tigers and blue eyes. She is very gentle and loves kits even though she cannot have her own.

Apprentice, Violetpaw

Warriors

Cherryblossom- A beautiful light brown she-cat with soft brownish gray eyes. She is gentle and very kind but in battle she is as fierce as a lion.

Apprentice,Rabbitpaw

Greymoon- A striking gray tom with gray eyes. He has a good sense of humor and he loves the fresh air and the water, unlike most Thunderclan cats. His mate is Sunpelt.

Apprentice, Leappaw

Goldenfoot- A pale orange she-cat with a very long tail and a few stripes on her head. She is strict and takes great pride in her apprentices.

Apprentice, Starpaw

Blizzardtail- A white tom with blue eyes. He is very old but is still a good fighter.

Apprentice, Lynxpaw

Moonpelt- A silvery gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes. She is very serious at any job that she is given and she follows the warrior code very closely.

Apprentice, Batpaw

Frosttail- A beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. She is very gentle with kits but still a powerful opponent in battle. Her mate is Owlfeathers.

Owlfeathers- A small brownish gray tabby tom with white paws and faded green eyes. He is a little shy but always voices his feelings and opinions. His mate is Frosttail.

Nightclaw- A black tom with piercing green eyes. He has a very calm attitude, is ambitious, and is deadly in battle.

Apprentice, Tansypaw

Lynxfoot- A sandy brown tom with green eyes. He is a little shy but always puts his clanmates first. He is very young but still very responsible.

Addertooth- A grayish red tom, the color of rust, with big amber eyes. He has a biting tongue and a quick wit.

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Startail- A bright orange she-cat with a white chest and white paws. She is very energetic and eager to learn.

Rabbitfoot- A brown she cat with a white belly and white paws. She is very headstrong and very, very stubborn.

Apprentice

Batpaw- A small black she-cat with piercing golden eyes. She was once a rouge, she is a very good hunter, and she is very brave and loyal. Her mentor is Eaglewing.

Starpaw- A bright orange she-cat with a white chest and white paws. She is very energetic and eager to learn. Her mentor is Goldenfoot.

Lynxpaw- A sandy brown tom with green eyes. He is a little shy and always puts his clanmates first. His mentor is Blizzardtail.

Leappaw- A white she-cat with orange splotches. She is very friendly and loves to joke around. Her mentor is Greymoon.

Pantherpaw- A handsome long haired black tom with amber eyes. He is grumpy but honest. His mentor is Addertooth.

Violetpaw- A white she-cat with violet tinted eyes. She is likable and friendly, and she loves to heal cats. Her mentor is Dewpelt.

Tansypaw- A bright orange she-cat with white stripes on her tail, a white chest and white paws. She has blazing blue eyes and is very gentle and sensitive. Her mentor is Nightclaw.

Rabbitpaw- A brown she cat with a white belly and white paws. She is very headstrong and very, very stubborn. Her mentor is Cherryblossom.

Queens

Sunpelt- A long haired orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly. She is very easygoing but can be very strict. Her mate is Greymoon.

**Kits: **Brownkit and Cloverkit

Mistytail- A gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak going from her nose to the top of her head. She loves being a warrior and can't wait to get out of the nursery. Her mate is Duskstar.

**Kits: **Fawnkit, Skykit and Mosskit

Frosttail- A beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. She is very strong and a fierce opponent in battle. Her mate is Owlfeathers.

Kits: Pantherkit, Leapkit and Violetkit

Elders

Minnowtail- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She is very sensitive on the topic of kits for all of her kits but one (Tansypaw) died.

Snowstorm- A white tom with black flecks on his face. He is the oldest cat in Thunderclan and has a grumpy sense of humor.

Shadowclan

Leader

Falconstar- A dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes. His very wise and has led Shadowclan very well for many moons.

Deputy

Icetalon- A white tom with frosty blue eyes. He is very brave and often takes unnecessary risks. Crookedwhisker is his brother.

Medicine cat

Pebbletail- A gray tabby tom with black paws and green eyes. He is old and crabby and has almost no patience.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Warriors

Scratchfur- A black tom with white paws and a white belly. True to his name he would always rather settle something with a fight.

Kestrelfeather- A golden brown tabby tom with a white belly. He is a good hunter and excels in speed. He is also a very loyal friend.

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Dreamfire- A very beautiful long haired gray tabby she-cat. Many toms have fallen in love with her but she has refused them all because it is her dream to stay a warrior and become deputy.

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Snaketail- A dull brown tom with green eyes. He hates younger cats but can still be very gentle.

Blueflower- A bluish gray she-cat with calm gray eyes. She is a very sensible she-cat and never panics in the face of danger.

Stemtooth- A gray tom with yellow eyes. He is very loyal and kind. His mate is Iceflower.

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Blackleaf- A pale brown tom with a big black splotch on his back that looks like a leaf. He is a ferocious fighter but he loves kits although he has never had any.

Hedgeleaf- A grayish brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very fierce and once almost became deputy, but she decided to stay a warrior.

Apprentice, Twigpaw

Iceflower- A white she-cat with turquoise eyes. She is gentle with her clan mates but very fierce in battle, and she is very loyal to her clan. Her mate is Stemtooth.

Crookedwhisker- A dark ambitious reddish brown tom with green eyes, who would love to become leader. Icetalon is his brother.

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- A charming long haired gray she-cat with blue eyes. She is very gentle and she has a very strong bond with Starclan. Her mentor is Pebbletail.

Marshpaw- A muddy colored tabby tom with very dark green eyes. He is very quick to defend himself whenever someone criticizes him. His mentor is Kestrelfeather.

Twigpaw- A very skinny light brown tom with white paws. He is very jumpy, and is scared easily. His mentor is Hedgeleaf.

Deerpaw- A dark brown she cat with dark brown eyes. She is a ferocious fighter and will always jump to the aid of her clanmates. Her mentor is Dusktail.

Hawkpaw- A very dark brown tabby tom with misty hazel eyes. He is very fierce, and is always fair with his clanmates and other cats. His mentor is Dreamfire.

Queens

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

**Kits: **Frogkit

Elders

Cloudeyes- A white tom speckled with gray and gray eyes. He is partially blind, but can still hunt quite well. He is very gentle and was once the Shadowclan medicine cat.

Riverclan

Leader

Lightstar- A light golden she-cat with emerald eyes. She is very strict, and under her leadership Riverclan has been very orderly and peaceful. She is Canaryheart's sister and her mate is Bushtail.

Deputy

Ivyfoot- A brown tom with bright green eyes. He is a faithful friend and a loyal deputy, and he is Glowfoot's brother. Ripplemoon is his mate.

Med. cat

Lakewhisper- A gray tom with black paws and gray eyes. He is a very experienced medicine cat, and he is very patient.

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Warriors

Rockeyes- A white tom with pale orange stripes on the tip of his tail and light blue eyes with gray rings around the outside. He is faithful and wise from many moons of experience.

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Glowfoot- A pretty brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very compassionate and very skillful, and she is Ivyfoot's sister.

Cindershine- A beautiful long haired gray tabby she-cat. She is very kind, and she is very aggressive towards anyone who wishes to harm kits.

Mintstorm- A gray tabby tom with thick gray stripes that swirl around each other. He is very loyal to his clan and he is very persistent. Flowergaze is his mate.

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Canaryheart- A golden she-cat with hazel eyes. She is very fair and passionate towards her clan, and she is Lightstar's sister.

Apprentice, Floodpaw

Poisonpelt- A thin brown tom with a long jagged scar running down his cheek and green eyes. He is very sensitive on the topic of his scar because it was in the same battle that his brother died, and he hates cats from other clans.

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Rootwhisker- An earthy brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes. He listens well and is like an eel in the water. His mate is Ripplemoon.

Brightspirit- A beautiful dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes. She is light and friendly and loves to hang out with other cats.

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Bushtail- A red tom with a very bushy tail. He is very quick and agile, and is very clever. His mate is Lightstar.

Fernstream- A long haired honey colored she-cat with a white belly. She is very kind and hates to see any cat hurt, but when it comes to defending her clan she will do anything.

Apprentices

Lilypaw- A dappled light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is very knowledgeable in herbs but does not have such a strong bond with Starclan. Her mentor is Lakewhisper.

Lightningpaw- A golden tom with green eyes. He is very brave, and he is a loyal friend. His sister is Sweetpaw. His mentor is Poisonpelt.

Dovepaw- A white she-cat with gray eyes. She is very loyal, and unlike her name she is very fierce. Her mentor is Mintstorm.

Sweetpaw- A golden she-cat with beautiful golden eyes. She is very passionate about her clan and loves hunting. Her mentor is Brightspirit.

Floodpaw- A white tom with big gray splotches and amber eyes. He is very bold and sometimes a little careless. His mentor is Canaryheart.

Rosepaw- A pale brown she-cat with tinted pink fur. She is a little shy, and loves to go hunting with her denmates. Her mentor is Rockeyes.

Queens

Ripplemoon- A gray and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is very gentle and shy, and some cats thought that she was unfit to be a warrior, but she is a stunning fighter in battle. Her mate is Rootwhisker.

**Kit/s:** Oakkit, Maplekit

Flowergaze- A brown tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is very determined and she has her own unique style. Her charm was what got Mintstorm to mate her. Her mate is Mintstorm.

**Kit/s: **Turtlekit, Cougarkit

Elders

Wildsong- A black tom with white ears and a white belly. He only likes to do things his way and is very stubborn.

Aldertail- A big muddy colored brown tom with black eyes. He has almost no patience, but he loves to tell stories.

Windclan

Leader

Soarstar- A white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. He is very strict and stubborn and is the youngest leader that Windclan has ever had.

Deputy

Whitebreeze- A white she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf in one ear, but she is still a fierce battle opponent.

Apprentice, Bladepaw

Medicine cat

Irismoon- A gray she-cat with stunning purple eyes. She is very gentle with hurt cats and has a soft spot for kits, but she still holds a fierce, and angry, grudge against Thunderclan because they killed her brother in a battle.

Warriors

Birdwhisker- A slim brown she-cat with white paws. She is very swift and can run like an eagle, which is how she got her name. Her mate is Grasswing.

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Grasswing- A light brown tom with green eyes. He is very fast, and is known to be wise at sorting out problems. His mate is Birdwhisker.

Firesong- A reddish tom with grass green eyes, and a scar running from his jaw to his ear. He is very humble but hopes that someday he will be deputy. His mate is Heatherash.

Apprentice, Applepaw

Pineclaw- A dappled brown tom with deep black eyes. He is always very calm in the face of danger, and hates it when cats are unfairly accused.

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Milkfur- A creamy white she-cat with tender brown eyes. She is very friendly, but when it comes to kits she is hopeless.

Moorwind- A white tom with a black head and amber eyes. He is very passionate about his duties for the clan, and is loyal to his very heart.

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Swanfeather- A white she cat with hazel eyes. She has a very strong bond with her sister, Milkfur, and they do everything together.

Apprentices

Talonpaw- A dark brown tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal and brave enough to lead his clan into a battle. His mentor is Pineclaw.

Peachpaw- A gray and yellow tabby she-cat with orange eyes. She is very caring towards other cats, but still has all her wits about her. Her mentor is Firesong.

Robinpaw- A brown tabby she-cat with a fiery ginger belly and blue eyes. She is very eager to become the best warrior that she can be, and she learns quickly. Her mentor is Birdwhisker.

Finchpaw- A long haired golden tom with white paws. He moves very quickly, like a bird, and is an excellent hunter. His mentor is Moorwind.

Bladepaw- A gray tabby tom with gray eyes. He has a sharp attitude which is how he got his name, and he has no head for nonsense. His mentor is Whitebreeze.

Queens

Heatherash- A long haired gray tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes. She is very protective of her kits, and she would defend her clanmates with her life.

Kits: Thymekit

Briarcloud- A grayish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet and adventurous; she fights strongly but is better at hunting.

Kits: Expecting

Elders

Deadleaf- A brown tom the color of dead leaves, with amber eyes. He would rather settle an argument without a fight. He used to be the deputy, but he had to retire because of his old age.

Elmtail- A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She used to be the medicine cat, and she still advises the young Irismoon about herbs and prophecies.

Thorndusk- A brown tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes. She is very gentle, but she can be strict and sharp if she wants to.

Cats out of the clans

Nina- A chocolate brown she-cat with piercing golden eyes with specks of amber in them. She is very fierce and is an amazing fighter, and she thinks that all cats should be able to fend for themselves and to hunt at four moons.

Joypaw- A black and white she cat with blazing blue eyes with indigo specks in them. She is very terrified of fighting, death and blood, but she loves to hunt.


	2. prologue

**Here's the first glimpse into my book, I hope you guys like it!**

Prologue

Moonlight streamed into a clearing through the leaves of many trees, making patterns on the soft grass. In the center of the hollow was a pool of crystal clear water with the moon and the stars shining off of it. Water trickled into the pool from a little brook, and even when the water should have made ripples, it stayed clear and unchanged, like a mirror.

Around the edge of the clearing were bushes and trees, still and silent, their leaves an unnatural bright emerald green. Lush grass carpeted the brown dirt floor, and soft velvety moss clung to the silvery gray rocks that encircled the pool. The wind whistled a lonely tune through the trees, causing the leaves to sway and dance in the breeze. One sad cloud floated alone in the inky black sky, drifting past the glowing moon.

The air held a warm feeling, as if great secrets that the world would never know, hung in the atmosphere, just out of reach. Everything seemed suspended, nothing was moving at the normal speed of time, indeed, nothing was normal.

The forest was unnaturally quiet, for such an enchanting surrounding. No crickets chirped and no birds sang sweetly. The silence was unnerving, but then there was a soft rustle from the forest. The rustle was the faintest of things, could have been a tiny fly landing on a leaf or a mouse scuffling in the dirt, but in that deep quiet it seemed like a loud shout.

The bushes parted to reveal a ginger tom with sleek fur, his pelt resembling flaming fire. Stars seemed to encircle his paws, and his eyes blazed like he knew all the secrets of the world. He padded down to sit on the rocks that surrounded the pool.

More cats entered the clearing and settled themselves on the rocks, their fur sparkling, as if frost had settled itself on their pelts. The flow of cats moved like one with the forest. Just as the shadows moved with the wind, so did the cats, driven softly like the water in the brook, blending in to the rocks as they sat.

At last the ginger tom spoke, his voice holding confidence. "A cat is destined to lead the clans in a time of danger," he announced, his amber eyes calm and unblinking. As he spoke the first words, a kind of spell broke, and suddenly the cats were no longer shadows, but cats, standing out against the hard gray stone on which they sat.

"And who is that, Blazestar? I have seen nothing."

"Neither have I," called out another cat, to the right of the pool.

"Well, I have," mewed Blazestar calmly, unaware of the other cats misgivings. Then he began to recite a prophecy.

"When the great battle comes, all will be past help, though you may think that we live forever. She will keep us alive and well, until we can be passed on to another." Then he murmured something softly, as if talking to himself, his voice inaudible even through the silent and hushed night.

In the middle of the pool, the liquid began to ripple and it turned from crystal clear to a coal black color, the shade spreading across the water like ink, and an image appeared of a small skinny cat, her ribs showing through her pelt.

Although she was probably half starved, she carried a sense of authority and confidence with her. Her fur was as black as an ebony night, and her eyes were a piercing golden shade, like a fiery sun. She padded through a sea of emptiness, her surroundings unclear to the watching cats.

"Her eyes are like burning honey," Blazestar murmured to himself, as if recalling something. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Why, look at her! She's as scraggly as a rat!"

More cries of outrage filled the night, slicing through the air. The silent clearing had exploded with anger, cats all over yowling their indignation.

"What! That scrawny little thing?! Why, she's no bigger than an apprentice."

"That's because she's the age of an apprentice," Blazestar said coolly, rising up to his full height his eyes narrowing, giving him an angry and threatening demeanor. "She will grow up to be a great and loyal warrior, as great as any cat."

"But Blazestar, there is no such cat in any of the clans."

Blazestar nodded his head. "Very observant are we Mouseclaw?" he mewed, acknowledging the pale brown she-cat. "But you're right, she is not a clan cat, she is a rogue from the Twoleg cities. If she is tough enough to survive alone at her age in this desolate place, she can survive in the forest and help her clan."

"But she doesn't have clan blood," yowled a gray tom.

"Does that really matter?" demanded Blazestar, his amber eyes flashing. Anger sparked his thoughts, but he quickly pushed his flaming temper down to the nadir point, calming his strained voice, and mewed, "Clan blood or no, she will still make a good warrior. She was brought up in harsher environments than the forest, and she will appreciate and thrive in clan life. She will be an asset to her clan." He repeated what he had said before, trying enforce his point firmly.

As the cats quieted down, a dark gray tom with amiable gray eyes stood up and inquired, "Blazestar, may I ask you something?"

He nodded and the cat mewed, "You've told that she will be a great warrior, but you have not told us to which clan she will belong."

Worried murmurs broke out among the cats as he said this, shocked that the tom would bring up a question like that. Although cats from all the clans came to Starclan, the heated rivalry stayed and some cats held their opinions of other clans more strongly than others. Around the pool, cats let out hisses and muttered things under their breath, but Blazestar just shook his head.

"You may want her to be in Shadowclan, Shadeclaw, but you cannot alter a cat's destiny." He was still for a few seconds and finally he pronounced, "Her destiny lies in Thunderclan."

Suspicious whispers filled the hollow, and some cats yowled out their worries.

"Isn't it strange that a _Thunderclan_ cat is telling us that a great warrior will be in _Thunderclan_ when the rest of us have seen and heard nothing?" called out a cat, voicing the others thoughts.

Blazestar let out a hiss. "I would never lie about a prophecy," he growled. "She will be in Thunderclan." He paced up and down the rocks, daring the cats to question him any more, and even though his appearance remained challenging and confident, a flash of insecurity whisked through his amber eyes. "Any cat who knows me, knows that I am not biased towards Thunderclan. She will be in Thunderclan, no cat can change that."

Slowly the murmuring stopped, all the cats knowing and agreeing that Blazestar who was a natural leader wouldn't mislead them. "When will she come?" yowled a cat, pushing aside his doubt although it kept nagging at the present cats' minds.

Blazestar nodded in satisfaction, acknowledging the question as curiosity not attack. "She is not on the right path yet. Does a cat wish to lead her here to us?"

A silvery gray tom with amber eyes stepped forward. "I will," he said.

"Stormpelt?" Blazestar mewed in surprise. "Are you sure you can handle this task?"

"I may be old, but I am still strong," the old tom replied evenly. "I was a faithful warrior and medicine cat to you for many moons, and that will not change now that I am in Starclan. I am sure that I can bring her to the forest and to us."

Blazestar nodded, his flaming coat rustling, trying to hide uneasiness. "Then it is settled," he yowled, his eyes flicking towards the silver tom, still not completely reassured of his abilities. "We will all watch over her in Thunderclan." Then he added, sure that the cats of Starclan needed to hear this, "Who she becomes affects all the clans."

This phrase seemed to knock the cats of Starclan out of their watchful trance, and with a jerk, the whole clearing of cats began to come alive and seem less like starry spirits. And as if their minds were one, the cats began to trickle out of the clearing like water from a bubbling brook, flowing freely along a rocky bottom.

As one by one, the cats disappeared, more and more stars seemed to appear in the black canvas above them. Slowly the sky filled with little white holes, and the clearing emptied, until silence reclaimed it once more.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mother! Mother! Wake up."

A small black she-cat, no bigger than a kitten, nudged a dark brown she-cat who was curled up on the stone ground, asleep. The scared cat was carrying a dead bony mouse, a sorry excuse for a meal, in her jaws. She had dropped it to wake up her mother, and now it lay on the ground beside her.

The brown she-cat was in an awful state, her skin hanging off her bones. Foam covered her mouth, engulfing her menacing looking teeth, and heat rose off her body, although she was shivering. Although she may have been beautiful once, her state was horrifying and any cat now would have drawn back in terror, not wanting to look at her or to stare at her sunken state. Her bones stuck out from her dark brown fur, showing her starved stomach, and her pelt was ragged, missing chunks of it.

"Wake up, Mother, I've got prey!

Suddenly the brown cat's eyes flew open. They were the same piercing golden shade as her daughter's with flecks of amber in them, and they rested on her chocolate brown fur like two small pools of honey, but they had a crazed look. It was clear they had been beautiful, but some unspoken phenomenon had turned them deranged, like the rest of her appearance. She let out a low growl, letting the sound linger in the air.

The kitten drew back, frightened. "Mother. It's me, Bat! Don't you recognize me?"

But her mother either could not, or would not listen. She snarled and lunged, claws outstretched, towards the kitten. The sound from her mouth resembled a low gurgle, and her teeth yearned to sink into the inky fur and drench it with crimson blood.

Bat let out a frightened cry. She turned and ran as fast as she could, the mouse in her jaws swaying back and forth, yet her mother kept chasing.

Her paws pounded on the hard stone as she raced away from her mother, leaving her alley and running into unfamiliar territory, land that swarmed with terrifying creatures.

Bat darted in between longfoot's legs, turning her head away from the glaring unnatural lights of the city that gave off a harsh light. Finally she darted into another alley and hid behind a trashcan, her breath coming in short gasps. Bat let out a sigh of relief as she heard her mother run by, but her relief did not last long.

"Well, look who's going to give me my first meal."

Bat whirled around. Towering over her was a huge dark brown tom, his eyes glittering confidently and his face sunken with hunger. Fear surged through Bat as he took a step forward.

"Give me the mouse," he ordered.

"No, its mine!" Bat cried in a high scared voice, her mew muffled by her prey.

"Yes, it is yours," said the tom in a silky tone. "But I'm sure you want to give it to me."

Suddenly he lunged at her, his teeth snapping at her leg. Bat let out a frightened squeal, dropped the mouse, and ran. She felt her pads ache with pain from the hard cement as she pounded along it, her terror consuming her snarling stomach. Finally when she realized that the cat was not giving chase, she stopped to catch her breath. When she turned around, she saw him contentedly enjoying her meal! Where was her mother to help her? Where was the savior that was supposed to jump in at the last moment and give her food?

Bat settled down in a comfortable spot on the stone ground, the cold seeping into her muscles, making her exhausted, and began whimpering as grief swept over her. "Oh mother, what will I do without you?" Finally she curled up and gave in to unsettled sleep.

* * *

><p>An icy wind ruffled Bat's fur. It seemed to twist and turn winding itself through her pelt to her bones. The cold seeped up her body like water lapping at her paws, and her eyes lay against her jet-black fur like dull rocks. Although it was springtime, the cold icy winds of winter had somehow found their way into the streets and alleys of Bat's home.<p>

Hunger gnawed at her belly, forcing its way up her throat, making her let out a moan. She had not eaten in days, and her stomach was demanding food. Ever since her mother had caught a deadly disease, which the longfoots called rabies, she had been on her own.

Bat's mother had always protected her, making sure she wasn't completely exposed to the harsh life of the alleys. She had not expected to be hidden and safe forever, but without her mother teaching her, the sudden vulnerability had left Bat helpless and scared.

It wouldn't have been that bad if the pair of longfoots hadn't left. They had always fed Bat and her mother even though they were strays, the food keeping them alive. They had gone away a few days before her mother had attacked her and they showed no signs of returning, which left Bat in desperate need for food.

She could still see her mother all foamed up at her mouth with a deadly glint in her golden eyes charging at Bat, her claws glinting in the blaring lights of the city. A few days later, Bat had found her body and buried it behind a longfoot den.

Bat let out a choke of sadness at the thought of her mother so helpless, weak. Her mother had been the strongest cat that she had known, and it seemed horrible she should die that way.

Suddenly Bat heard the skitter of tiny feet, scraping along the ground and jerking her out of her thoughts. Instantly she dropped into a crouch, stalking the creature, and then pounced, coming up with a mouse in her jaws. She quickly scampered off to hide it somewhere so she could eat it before a bigger cat took it. That's what usually happened, if she found any prey at all, that is.

Bat pricked her ears_. _She thought she had heard the sound of pawsteps behind her, padding along the rough cement.

"Who's there?" she growled. "What do you want?" then added, "This is mine," nosing the plump, brown mouse and feeling its warmth that still lingered in the dead body.

"I don't want the mouse," came a serene voice, floating through the air like soft mist.

Curiosity flared in Bat as she heard this. She had not met one single cat before in the ally who had not wanted to steal her food or to take something from her. Who wouldn't, when food was so scarce? "Come out!" she called loudly, her voice quaking slightly and echoing along the wide dark alleyway.

From behind a trashcan appeared a silvery gray cat with amber eyes. The minute Bat saw him, wonder rushed through her and a feeling of warmth and happiness trickled into her body, for a reason that she couldn't place. His image was wispy at his muzzle, and his paws seemed to fade into the ground, like he was being sucked into it. His eyes were starry like they were reflecting the night sky, and the crescent moon shone most brightly in the reflection. He looked wise and all knowing, and he seemed to look directly into her, right into her heart and soul. Sleek and glossy fur covered him, and his image flickered for a second.

"You don't seem to be doing very well," he commented, glancing at her belly where her ribs showed through her black fur.

"That's right," Bat growled, trying to ignore the sense of strength that seemed to vibrate off of him. "Now would you kindly leave?"

He ignored her last question, not sensing her anger and distrust, but also her fascination, and said, "Why don't you go to the forest? There's plenty of prey there."

_ "_The forest?" Bat echoed. When she looked back at the strange cat though, he was staring deep into her eyes.

"Someone I know recently said," he commented, almost to himself, "That your eyes look like burning honey." Bat looked at him, puzzling. This complete stranger was giving her advice, and complimenting her?

"The forest?' Bat prompted.

"You must go to the forest," he repeated firmly, as if he had said nothing else. She nodded slowly and turned to look down the dark alley. When she turned back, he was gone.

* * *

><p>That night Bat dreamed of the forest.<p>

Sunlight streamed through the lush green leaves, warming her pelt and paws. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the color of a robin's egg, with only a few snowy white clouds drifting through the warm air like lily pads on the pond near her alley. The smell of flowers floated in the air, a scent that Batpaw had almost never smelled, so divine and sweet scented.

The soft earth felt good beneath her paws, and she felt overwhelmed by the clean cool air, much unlike the air in the dirty city. The scent of prey wafted to her nose, smelling heavenly to her grumbling stomach. She heard the scuttle of tiny feet in the bracken behind her and the scent of mouse hit the roof of her mouth, causing it to water tremendously.

Bat dropped into a hunting crouch and stalked the animal,herpaws light and silent. Suddenly she leaped, and with one blow of her paw the mouse was hers.

It was plump and juicy_, _and the first bite sent strength flowing into her muscles. This was perfect. Everything she had ever wanted, except more.

Life could always be like this; Plenty of mice, rabbits and maybe even fish. Suddenly images began flooding her mind. Bat stalking a mouse, Bat chasing a rabbit, Bat sinking her teeth into a squirrel, Bat catching fish, Bat, Bat, Bat, Bat.

The wind whispered through the green leaves, high above her head. "Bat, Bat, Bat," the forest seemed to be calling. "Bat, come to us." She gazed around at the wonders before her, enthralled, however the sharp scent of cat bumped its way into her dream, startling her awake.

Bat looked frantically up and down the alley, searching for the origin of the smell, yet she saw nothing.

"You must go to the forest," she murmured, remembering the silver cat's words.

Bat gazed up into the dark night sky, a pale moon letting off faint light that was shrouded by the blinding lights of the city. She sighed softly, wishing that this decision didn't rest on her shoulders alone. Her mother had always been the one to decide important things like this, and now Bat didn't know how to address the situation.

"What would you do, mother," she murmured, golden eyes filled with aguish as she was faced with leaving her beloved home, which she had grown so fond of, although it only provided her with hunger and pain. For a second, Bat thought she heard the silver tom whispering in her ear. _"You must go to the forest."_

"But the forest isn't my home," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, mother, please help me!" Bat stared up at the dark night sky again, feeling hopelessness well up inside of her. "I have to decide," she murmured softly. Emotions, some that she couldn't place, were whirling through her and she tried to fight them down.

Finally, her mind made up, she struggled to her paws. "I'm going," she whispered, her voice resolute and firm. She glanced around her, as if suspecting that she was being watched, and for a second she felt fur brush against hers, and the scent of the silver tom flooded her nose. She glared at the unseen being.

"I'm going," she repeated, this time her voice soft and full of wonder, curiosity of what was to come.

Bat shut her eyes tightly as she stepped out of the only home that she had ever had, and a great sadness overcame her. But she felt something else, a longing that was not her own, pull her forward and out into the unknown.

* * *

><p>"She is coming," murmured a voice. "Good job, Stormpelt. You did well."<p>

"Thank you, Blazestar," mewed Stormpelt, dipping his head at the glowing shadow that was approaching him, glittering with star touched fur.

The ginger tom stepped out of the darkness, bring himself into the light. The moon glowed in the ebony sky, and the stars cast a haunting glow down on the two cats. "I knew that you would succeed if you tried. You always were persistent in proving someone wrong. In this case it was me."

Stormpelt laughed. "I was not proving you wrong, I was doing my part in preserving the clan's safety, and helping this she-cat who is nothing more than a kit, to get away from that horror. No cat deserves to live there, and Bat is so weak minded that it was easy to persuade her and to bend her to my will. She would have never survived for more than a moon there."

Blazestar's eyes narrowed. "You don't know that, Stormpelt. I knew her mother, her teacher. She's pretty tough."

"Thank you for the complement, Blazestar."

The ginger tom's eyes widened and he spun around. "Nina!" he exclaimed.

The beautiful dark brown she-cat dipped her head at Blazestar. "You weren't expecting me were you?"

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Who is this you're talking to?" she mewed, blinking her golden eyes.

"You know this cat, Blazestar?" Stormpelt mewed, glancing distrustfully at the stray. "How? And why is she even here? Starclan isn't for loners-"

"Rogues," Blazestar corrected, muttering.

"Especially ones who have committed deeds that can never be fixed," Stormpelt continued. "Even if they're simply visiting."

Nina eyes flared with pain at the accusation but she did not argue. "For your information, this 'loner' or rogue, should I say, is here to discuss some very important matters with Blazestar."

"Go on Nina," murmured Blazestar.

"You say that you didn't expect me?"

"Yes," he mewed, nodding his head and bracing himself for her words.

"Well, you should have," she snarled, all of her hurt disappearing. "You said just a moment ago that I'm tough, but fighting isn't the only thing that I'm tough about. I'm very firm about my opinions."

Blazestar's eyes widened, and he glanced at Stormpelt, begging for help but the gray tom just shook his head. Blazestar sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why? Why did you lead her to the forest?" Nina hissed. "I don't want Bat going where _he_ is!"

"She had to go there, Nina. It was her destiny."

"I don't care about her destiny!" Nina spat. "You clan cats are all about destiny. It's all destiny this and destiny that. That's what you told me when _he_ ran away. It was his destiny, Nina," she mewed, imitating Blazestar. "He had to go back because it was his destiny."

"Nina," mewed Blazestar calmly, unmoved by her fury. "I would like to show you something." He padded over to a fern tunnel and slipped through it. Nina bounded after him, her golden eyes still blazing with hurt and anger. They reached a colorful clearing, lit up by unnaturally bright moonlight, and bounded down together to the rocks that surrounded a pool.

"Thunderclan," murmured Blazestar.

In the center of the pool appeared an image of eight cats. There were two she-cats and both had kits nestled up at their sides. They were lying in an enclosed den made of ferns and it was apparent by the bright twinkling of the starts that it was nighttime. One of the kits, a small brown she-kit, rolled over and bumped into the tortoiseshell she-kit next to her, causing squeals that bubbled from their tiny pink mouths. Both kits scrambled to their feet and tumbled onto to each other, then rolling off of the moss bed and onto the dirt floor with squeals and yelps of surprise. At the mews of alarm from the kits, their mother, a gray she-cat, jerked awake. She let out a purr of amusement at the sight of them and scooped up the kits, depositing them next to her. "Go to sleep, little ones," she murmured gently. Slowly the two kits fell asleep and the image dissolved.

"Those kits and many more are who Bat is saving," Blazestar mewed softly, startling Nina out of her trance. "If Bat did not go to the clans than they would be dead much too soon."

Nina stood still, stunned. You could almost see her confidence slipping away, like water trickling off of her fur. Then she pulled herself together and mewed, "I understand Blazestar. You're right. It is her destiny." And with that she turned and slipped off into the trees, the darkness swallowing her up.

**If you liked this chapter please review! Even after I've posted the whole story, its so nice to get kind and constructive feedback!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bat paused, testing the air, ears pricked. She had now left the busy city she was used to and entered a quiet village. Her paws were sore from walking so far and her belly ached from hunger, yet she knew that she must go on.

Bat took a deep breath and pushed off the pain which was clawing at her stomach from the inside. "I have to stay strong," she muttered, her voice determined.

Surrounding her were longfoot dens with big gardens, and small green fields with white furry animals, resembling blundering white clouds with legs. It was more grass than Bat had ever seen, and she thought she must be close to the forest.

Bat tried to avoid the white creatures, afraid of them, but when she realized that they were very docile, she ignored them.

As she stopped she saw that in front of her was a hard black road, which she referred to as the "smokepath", a vile and smoky scent flooding off of it. It carried smokemakers, which were metal monsters that held longfoots in their bellies. She knew she would have to cross it to carry on with her journey, and a fear scent was already curdling in her stomach.

Bat had already crossed many on her way here, though she preferred to stay near the edges and in alleys, but every time they were still frightening. An occasional big black smokemaker roared by, making Bat's eyes water and her nose sting at the acrid stench.

Taking a few deep breaths, Bat prepared herself to cross. She waited for just the right moment, and then darted across the road, barely missing a new smokemaker by only a few mousetails. Once safely on the other side, Bat dropped to the ground and rested, her breath coming in gasping nervous pants, very relieved that that was over and done.

"You new around here?" came a voice. Bat whirled around, ready to defend herself or attack. But in front of her, on a fence, was a young sleek black and white she-cat with a collar, that Bat knew identified her as a house cat, who looked quite friendly and gentle.

Bat looked at her in surprise. Most cats who lived with Longfoots were chubby and lazy but this one was well fed, and Bat could also see the hard muscles under her fur. _She must hunt for herself, but who taught her? _

"I'm Joy, er Joypaw, but my owners call me Lola," the she-cat mewed, introducing herself. "What happened to your owners? Doesn't look like they are taking very good care of you." While Joypaw asked this, she glanced at Batpaw's fur where her ribs showed.

"My owners?" mewed Bat puzzled, jerking herself out of her notions.

"You know, people. The things that stand on two legs and don't have fur."

"Oh! You mean longfoots," mewed Bat, understanding yet still bewildered at the strange words she used. "I'm a stray but some longfoots used to feed me until they left. Do you hunt for yourself?"

Joypaw nodded. "I don't really like the food that my owners give me."

Bat looked at the she-cat, slowly taking in every detail. _She can probably hunt better then me_, she thought, quite shocked at this idea. "Who taught you?" asked Bat, trying not to show her vast curiosity, as Joypaw might take it as nosiness. "I didn't think that most house cats knew how."

"My mother." Joypaw didn't say anything else, implying that she wanted the discussion to be closed.

"Was your mother a house cat?" mewed Bat quizzically, ignoring the warning, or just not hearing the sharp tone in her new friend's voice.

"No, she wasn't." Joypaw lowered her eyes.

"Than was she a stray?"

"Er, not exactly." Joypaw looked down at the ground, avoiding Bat's stare. "Her name was Minnow-something. I forget."

Bat nodded slowly, and although her best instincts were telling her not to ask anymore questions, her curiosity about this house cat was too much. Joypaw was just so different for any other house cats she had ever met or heard of from her mother. Bat raised her eyes and asked, "Did you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I had three. One died at birth, one was killed when he was fighting, and one survived."

"That's awful!" Bat gasped, her golden eyes stretched wide with horror. "What were their names?"

Joypaw looked like he was going to choke as she said, "I don't remember." Then she looked up, and Bat got her first real look of Joypaw's eyes. They were a brilliant color of sky blue with specks of indigo that seemed to blaze with light.

"Wow," Bat whispered, awestruck. "Your eyes are amazing They're so- so!" She paused, trying to find the right word that would describe such beauty. "They're so full of life," she murmured, gazing into the Joypaw's warm and sparkling eyes.

Joypaw beamed, her mind taken off of her dead and surviving siblings. "Thanks! I get that a lot, what with my eyes being so, um dazzling " she explained.

Bat smiled. "Me to. Cats always say how my eyes look like honey on fire."

"Well, then we have something in common," Joypaw mewed, and Bat felt a warm feeling well up inside of her, like sweet, not fiery, honey was being dribbled right into her heart.

Bat looked at Joypaw happily and asked, "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for the forest."

"The forest!" Joypaw mewed, eyes widening, and all the happiness and ease from before disappearing. "It's around here somewhere, but you don't want to go in there." Joypaw's voice dripped with warning and uneasiness. "Its not safe!"

"Well, I think I can handle myself," Bat mewed defensively, annoyed that the she-cat thought so little of her. When she looked up, Joypaw was shaking her head sadly; her eyes a bit glassy and mournful, with a faraway look in them.

Bat was cracked out of her thoughts when a loud threatening bark exploded through the air. All of her fur stood on end, and she spun around. Charging towards her was the biggest dogs she had ever seen! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joypaw dive off the fence and into a longfoot garden, with a cry at Bat to do the same.

Bat turned ready to follow the house cat, but her fear stopped her. She had never been in a longfoot garden, and from her mother's description of longfoots she didn't want to.

Bat let out a frightened yowl and pelted away from the dog, choosing to run instead of taking her chances and jumping into the garden, but the dog was already gaining and fast. The wind whistled through her fur as she raced away from the dog, fear coming off of her in great big clouds. Just then, the dog's claws came out of nowhere going for her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Bat snarled, dodging him. Suddenly she tripped, and fell face first into the dirt. When she rolled over she saw the dog standing over her. She could see every ugly detail of it's face. Long strands of drool hung off a lolling tongue, and it's eyes were contorted with rage. Raising its paw to deliver a fatal blow gave it a very frightening image when-

"Harley!" The dog's head jerked upward. "Harley!" the longfoot called again. The dog turned his head and then looked reluctantly back at his catch. There was a loud crashing as a female longfoot lumbered into view, her pudgy eyes narrowed furiously. She grabbed the dog by the collar and dragged him into her longfoot den without even seeing the cat who crouched, hidden among the leaves.

Bat let out a sigh of relief and turned around to look at where she was. She had run so fast she hadn't noticed where she was running. Bat was surrounded by trees, bright golden sunshine and vibrant green leaves. Happiness soared through Bat as she realized that she had reached the end of her trip, that she lay in her destination after having been attacked by a dog. She was in the forest!

It was everything she had dreamed of. The trees were a lush and green and there was a rich scent of prey in the air. Birds sang and warmth seemed flood into her. Moss, leaves, soft pine needles, grass, and soil carpeted the ground where she stepped.

She scented the air and dropped into a crouch as she pinpointed a mouse. She slithered forward, feeling as if the mouse was running into her paws without knowing it. Bat heard paw steps but she ignored them and continued to stalk the mouse, shutting out everything else. In one graceful leap Bat landed on the mouse, killing it, and sinking her teeth into it.

Cracks vibrated from the underbrush and she whirled around. Nothing. Bat's eyes scanned the trees but when she caught no movement, when back to eating. Suddenly, she saw a flash of orange in the trees, and she whirled around.

Bat's golden eyes scanned the underbrush around her, but she caught no more movement. She shuddered, remembering what Joypaw had said about these woods not being safe, but she managed to push that thought out of her mind. A branch cracked behind her, and this time Bat turned around in time.

Her eyes widened as she saw a small skinny cat standing before her. It was another she-cat about seven moons, possibly older. She had a bright, fiery orange pelt, snowy white paws and a white chest. Her tail also had light rings of white on it, like a raccoon's. Bat's eyes widened at the site of the she-cat's beautiful blazing blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the sun. Something nagged in the back of Bat's mind, seeing those eyes, and she tried to capture it, but it pranced out of her reach, teasing her.

Bat felt fear begin to banish all thoughts and crowd her mind. She stepped back, her eyes wide with terror but yowled with pain as she felt a thorn pierce her paw. Pain seared through her feet, and a whimper escaped her mouth.

"Hi there," the she-cat said cheerfully, completely oblivious of the fact that Bat was trying to stop herself from crying out in pain. "What's your name? Mine's Tansypaw and I'm training to be a Thunderclan warrior." Tansypaw opened her mouth to continue, then seeing Bats scared expression she mewed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Thunderclan cats are nice. Anyway, that cut from the thorn is almost gone, it looks like it didn't go that deep."

Bat looked down at her paw and saw that Tansypaw was right. The scratch was barely visible, it had mostly been the shock that had pained her.

"It's a good thing that you didn't go on Shadowclan territory," Tansypaw continued. "Boy, would they have given you a beating. What's your name?" she asked again.

"My name's Bat," Bat answered cautiously still not sure if she should flee. She had no idea what Tansypaw or whatever her name was, was talking about, being from Thunderclan and all. The she-cat's obsessive talking was causing to be massively bewildered and she could hardly get any words in herself.

"Bat, that's a weird name, you're a cat not a bat."

"Well, you're not a tansy, whatever that is," mewed Bat indignantly.

"It's an herb," the she-cat purred.

Batpaw stared at her unsure of what to say and then asked curiously, "Are you a- a wild cat?"

"A wild cat? Is that anything like a rogue? Because if it is than I'm not, I'm a clan cat," she announced proudly.

The two's confusing conversation was interrupted as they heard the sound of approaching pawsteps, padding through the underbrush.

Tansypaw's eyes flashed with horror at the sound and she scrambled to her paws. "Quick hide," she hissed, yet it was too late, because just then four cats strode into the clearing.

The cat leading them was a slender yet muscular long haired tortoiseshell she-cat. The cat next to her was a black tom with piercing green eyes and a cold stare. A smaller cat stared at her with enthusiasm. She was an orange she-cat with a white chest and bright amber eyes. The last cat was a beautiful light brown she-cat with gentle brown eyes.

"That's Eaglewing, our deputy," Tansypaw whispered, flicking her ears toward the tortoiseshell she-cat, her eyes blinking nervously.

"What is going on here, Tansypaw?" Eaglewing demanded.

"It appears that Tansypaw has made friends with a kittypet," said the black cat, glancing coldly at Tansypaw, his words drawing out as if they were little kits who couldn't understand him.

"She's only a kit Nightclaw," the light brown she-cat mewed, gently. "Besides, she doesn't have a collar, so she's a loner."

_I'm not a loner, _thought Bat_, but I am alone. I wonder what a loner is?_

"That doesn't mean that she's allowed on our territory, and you know it Cherryblossom," Eaglewing replied sharply, not answering Bat's unspoken questions.

"She's a very good hunter," Tansypaw piped up, trying to calm the bickering. "I was watching her."

"Well Starpaw could use some practice, so why don't we see if she can fight as well as hunt? Go on Starpaw." Nightclaw said all this while pushing the orange and white she-cat forward, who glowered at him, all of her perkiness disappearing.

"Nightclaw!" Eaglewing said, glaring at him. "That's enough, she _is_ only a kit. Besides, Starpaw isn't even your apprentice."

Nightclaw scowled back at the deputy but did not argue.

"Eaglewing," said Cherryblossom softly, after the fighting had stopped. "You know Thunderclan is short of apprentices at the moment. If Tansypaw said she is a good hunter, she might do as a clan cat." Eaglewing was silent, but Nightclaw let out a hiss of rage.

"Let a _loner_ join Thunderclan," he spat, glaring at Cherryblossom. "Have you got bees in your brain? She doesn't have clan blood!"

"But Cherryblossom does have a point, Nightclaw," Eaglewing said calmly. "Once Lynxpaw becomes a warrior, we'll only have three apprentices. Gaining a skilled cat as young as her would be good for Thunderclan."

Nightclaw's face was contorted with anger but he bowed his head to hide it.

Bat shook her head in confusion at all of these strange and unfamiliar names, her mind in turmoil. Her head spun at the long list but she was determined to show them that she wasn't just a weak kit, as the black tom probably thought.

Eaglewing turned toward Bat. "What's your name?" she asked gently.

"I'm Bat," Bat mewed, staring into the she-cat's amber eyes.

"Where do you live, Bat?"

"I don't have a home," whispered Bat, sadness spilling into her voice. "My mother died so now I don't have anyone."

Eaglewing's eyes were full of sympathy as she mewed, "Would you like to come with us? You can live in the forest with us. It's a good life, I think that you would like it."

_'Go on Bat, go on.'_

Bat nearly gasped, but she shut her mouth just in time. _Mother_, she thought,_ Mother is that you?_

_'Go on Bat. Go with these cats. You can trust them. They will care for you just like one of them cared for me'_

_ Mother,_ Bat thought desperately_, Mother, where are you?_

But no answer came.

"Come," Eaglewing said flicking her tail at Bat. "We will see what Duskstar has to say." They turned and started to leave. Bat hesitated wondering if she should follow them. They all seemed nice enough, all except for that black tom.

"I will go with them, Mother," Bat whispered softly and followed the group of cats and her destiny into the trees.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightclaw lashed his tail in fury, shying away from the kit. How could Eaglewing even consider bringing her into the camp, nonetheless the clan? That would make the other clans think they were weak, inviting kittypets and loners to become warriors, and battles and injury to him were not high on his agenda right now. Besides, he had business to do.

Nightclaw did not want to be late now that there was new plans to discuss, and important things at that. He certainly didn't want to be stuck on a patrol just because of a loner! They should be chasing her out with a few cuts and scars to make sure she didn't come back.

This was just the thing Nightclaw needed. A nosy loner sticking her paws into business that wasn't hers. She was bound to want to explore, and chances were, she would find the wrong things. Some history was best left untouched. Suddenly, Nightclaw realized that he had let his mind wonder back to his old secrets. How did he always end up thinking about that?

That kit had been staring at him ignorantly for almost the whole trip, innocently as the other cats probably considered it, but still being horribly irritating. She had no right to stare at him! Nightclaw was almost glad he had Tansypaw for an apprentice. He didn't want to get stuck mentoring her, assuming she even got into the clans. Nightclaw stopped and scolded himself, angrily. How could he even think that she would be welcomed into the Thunderclan! It was ridiculous! Clan cats lived in the clans and loners had to know their place.

He heard Eaglewing call to him to catch up, her voice snapping through the air. Fury rushed through Nightclaw's body, making him feel hotheaded with anger. He despised her, now that she was always yelling at him, telling him how everything he did was wrong. He especially hated that Eaglewing did have the right to yell at him, and good reasons, too.

_But I have better excuses to yell at her,_ Nightclaw thought, although with little satisfaction. Knowing that he was right no longer made him feel good, now what he wanted was to humiliate Eaglewing, to show her that he was a better and more skillful warrior than her. Nightclaw knew that after his "trip" he had started to be hated by a couple cats, and that he definitely was no longer the popular and respected warrior he had been, who had been about to get the position of deputy.

Nightclaw's nose twitched, the bright and sunny forest whisking his mind away from and diluting his angry thoughts.

Morning dew sparkled on the grass, a scattering of dazzling diamonds. The sunshine, turning the leaves golden, brightened his mood a little. The morning sky was a pale shade of blue and a couple of wispy white clouds drifted by.

A flower fell onto the black she-kit's head, tucking behind her ear, transforming her suddenly into a very familiar cat. Something tugged at his heart, but the feeling was banished immediately when she stared up at him again, making him want to claw her ears off. Nightclaw forced the feeling down, he had to prove to Eaglewing that he was the one who should have gotten the spot as deputy. So far she had treated him like dirt, as if they had never had anything together. Nightclaw knew he was supposed to act like he hadn't, though. It wasn't a real rule, but it was like some unspoken knowledge that he and Eaglewing shared. A long time ago, Nightclaw would have been glad to share something with Eaglewing, but not anymore.

As the five cats made their way to the hidden gorse tunnel Eaglewing turned towards the black kit. "You are about to enter the Thunderclan camp," she mewed, with a flick of her bushy tail. "Stay with me and don't wander off. Come."

The she-kit nodded with exhilaration and excitement, her golden eyes wide.

Nightclaw looked at her scornfully. She looked like an apprentice who had just been told that she was going to become a warrior after her first day of training. Although he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew her. She seemed a little _familiar_, and her eyes-

Nightclaw shook his head angrily and pushed the thought out of his mind, but as he followed the patrol through the gorse tunnel, he watched her closely. Around the clearing cats were sharing tongues, eating, and talking, laughter filling the air. As the patrol entered, a few ears pricked and some heads turned their way, looking at them with curious stares.

A gray tom walked towards them. "Hello Eaglewing, where were you?" he mewed. "Duskstar already sent out another patrol to replace the on that you were supposed to lead." He shook his head in dismay. "When the patrol didn't came back we got worried."

"We had a little holdup, Greymoon," Nightclaw muttered.

"A holdup?" he mewed, looking questioningly at Eaglewing. Nightclaw glared at Greymoon, realizing that he was being ignored.

"It's nothing," said Eaglewing sharply, and then she asked in a more gentle tone, "How is Sunpelt?"

"She's fine, although she keeps getting cramps and saying how she's in so much pain. Dewpelt says that the kits should be coming in about two and a half moons."

Finally, Greymoon caught site of the rogue, and said without much surprise, "Oh, is that who I was smelling on all of you?"

"I'm Bat," she mewed nervously, glancing around with wide eyes.

"Bat, Eh?" he said, looking at her in amusement.

Bat looked up at him, clearly starting to get terrified of all of these new cats, and Greymoon, sensing her fear turned away.

"Is she a loner?" he asked Eaglewing.

She nodded and said; "We found her talking to Tansypaw near the border."

"You are going to Duskstar, I presume?" mewed Greymoon.

Eaglewing nodded, "Tansypaw said that she is a good hunter, and she looks about five or six moons."

"I'm six moons," blurted out Tansypaw. "And can hunt better then me."

"I can?" Bat's eyes got a bit brighter, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Tansypaw shook her head up and down. "Yes," she mewed firmly. "You're really good."

_You aren't the best hunter yourself_, thought Nightclaw, annoyed.Why was his apprentice siding with loners? She should know better than that. Then again, she never listened to anything he said, and even if Nightclaw tried to talk sense into her, the words went right into one of Tansypaw's ears, and out the other. She didn't understand the ambition that drives a warrior to make them want to achieve more, become deputy, leader!

"Tansypaw why don't you go find Goldenfoot and see if you can go hunting with her and Rabbitpaw," mewed Eaglewing warningly, bringing Nightclaw back to his apprentice, instead of his thought about her, "You too Starpaw," she added.

"But-,"

"No buts! Now go on, this isn't a matter for apprentices."

Bat tried not to look dismayed as she watched Starpaw and Tansypaw pad away, whispering together and looking back at Bat curiously, even a little sympathetically. She felt uncomfortable with all of these strange and older cats, not that they were cruel or mean. Eaglewing had seemed nice, just strict, and she definitely liked Cherryblossom, but Nightclaw; well he just seemed mean. It was frightening, seeing so many cats who all knew each other, and where she was the outcast.

Suddenly squeals erupted from a large den, and three kits bowled out of the ferns. They battered at each other with soft paws, and one yowled, "I'm an evil Shadowclan cat! You can't get me!" The kits consisted of a tortoiseshell she-kit, a white tom, and a light brown she-kit. They all mewled in delight and exhilaration, and they repeated the attacks on one another, clearly having played this game before many times.

Just then, the white tom kit bumped into the group of warriors, and he spotted the scraggly looking Bat, letting out a yelp of terror. "It's a real Shadowclan cat," he screeched, his tiny blue eyes wide and as round as moons, "It's an invasion!"

At her kit's yowl, his mother rushed out of the ferns and after taking one look at Bat, wrapped her tail protectively around her kit. "Eaglewing," she accused. "Who is this?"

Bat shrank back at the she-cat's unwelcome tone.

Lowering her head guiltily to the gray she-cat, Eaglewing mewed, "She's only a kit, Mistytail. We're taking her to Duskstar."

Mistytail glared at the she-cat. "I don't want strange cats coming in here and frightening my kits. We have enough odd cats in Thunderclan already." At the end of her sentence she shot a glance at Nightclaw, her amber eyes flashing.

Bat almost missed the mother's gaze, but Eaglewing caught Mistytail's glance with a sharp hiss of fury, her own amber eyes sparking with anger. "We have a perfectly normal and strong clan, Mistytail," she mewed coldly. "Just because you're the leader's mate doesn't mean that you can insult other cats and make decisions. Nobody wants to hear it."

Nightclaw, who had been very quiet so far, leaned over and hissed to Eaglewing, "I don't need you to defend me, **deputy**." He shot the last word at her mockingly, his claws coming out.

Eaglewing seemed about to explode but she kept her temper underway and mewed frostily, "Correct Nightclaw. I am the deputy and you will do as I say. Now drop it."

Nightclaw, knowing that saying something more would just make it worse, quieted. His fur fell flat, but his voice remained sparked as he said, "Very well."

Eaglewing nodded in satisfaction and ordered, "Come!" Bat swallowed hard and and bounded after them to a big rock with a hollowed out cave at the back of the clearing. Eaglewing poked her head through the dusty green lichen that hung over the opening and announced in a very confident voice, "Duskstar, I need you at the moment. We have a-" She paused glancing down at Bat who squirmed uncomfortably under her stare. "Theres just something we need to discuss."

A long haired gray tom with brilliant green eyes padded out of the den, his gaze tight with impatience, avoiding the lichen that hung from the ceiling.

"Eaglewing!" he said in surprise, his eyes widening, "Where have you been? We were wondering what had happened to you!"

Eaglewing's whiskers twitched and a little bit of her confidence slid away like water off a fish. "I'm sorry we took so long Duskstar," she mewed dipping her head. "We found a loner, named Bat, down by the border near twoleg territory."

"You don't mean to let her join Eaglewing?!" said Duskstar, in a shocked voice, which caused Bat to lower her head in embarrassment.

Eaglewing shifted uncomfortably and said, "But look at her Duskstar. She's only a kit, and soon we will only have three apprentices."

Bat felt her fur rise along her spine in anger. Her, only a kit! How absurd. "I can hunt," she mewed defiantly to Duskstar, her words blurting out before she could stop them.

The tom looked down at her in mild surprise, his brow wrinkled. "All right Eaglewing I will see what she's got," he mewed thoughtfully, dipping his head at the deputy. Then turning to Bat he mewed calmly, "You must understand though that most unclan born cats do not have what it takes to be a clan cat. Come into my den, all of you."

Bat bounded forward behind Eaglewing excitedly and followed her into Duskstar's den with Nightclaw and Cherryblossom behind her.

"Now," said Duskstar, when they were all settled in. "Bat, you must understand that to be a clan cat you must be able to withstand the hard life of a warrior. Some days you might only get one scraggly mouse or nothing at all."

_Look who's talking,_ thought Bat restraining herself from rolling her eyes, _I had that almost everyday_.

"Also," Duskstar continued his voice serious, "the weather may be freezing and you will still have to go out hunting for the clan, just to catch enough to sustain the elders and the queens, maybe not even getting any for yourself. You will also have to be very loyal to your clan. In battle you will be expected to sacrifice you life for your clan or clan mates. In the forest there are four clans, and sometimes we have to fight for food and survival. Leafbare can be cold, and Greenleaf could be unbearably hot. Most cats do not get a choice. I am going to ask you now, is this what you want?"

Bat thought hard for a few seconds, her mind reeling, trying to remember all the things that Duskstar had said. "I don't have anything left to lose," she heard a voice in the back of her mind say but another voice said, "it's too dangerous! You could get hurt or killed."

"Is this what I want," she murmured to herself. Slowly she looked at Duskstar, "Yes I do," she mewed in a soft but confident voice. He looked at her in surprise, but did not question her choice.

"All right then," he mewed. "I will test your hunting and fighting skills to see what you already know, and what you may be able to learn. If you have at least a spark of a warrior then I will let you stay in the clan if you haven't changed your mind." Turning to Eaglewing he mewed, "We will go by Fourtrees and I will see what she can do. Nightclaw, Cherryblossom, you are dismissed."

Bat felt a feeling of excitement well up inside her. They might let her join their clan, or whatever they called it! That meant that she would be able to stay in the forest, and stay with Tansypaw!

Cherryblossom padded away towards the warrior den and disappeared inside but Nightclaw wavered for a few seconds, unsure of whether he could leave. "Nightclaw," mewed Duskstar warningly. "I would like to do this with only me and Eaglewing."

Nightclaw dipped his head, relieved that he was finally free to go, and bounded off through the gorse tunnel and into the forest.

He raced through the trees, past Snakerocks until he got to the Thunderpath that marked the Shadowclan border. Nightclaw was about to run across when a monster roared by. He glanced both ways and then dashed across the path. Nightclaw scented the air, trying to block out the smell of Monsters. He wrinkled his nose, as he detected the scent he was looking for.

"I know you're there, you can come out now."

Slowly a reddish brown tom stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello Nightclaw," he mewed calmly. "Lets begin."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bat crouched, quivering with excitement, her whole body tensed up. All of her surroundings melted away into a green blob as she focused on the rabbit. It was plump and fat which would make a great catch for her assessment. Slowly she crept closer and closer, trying not to make a sound as she slid across the leafy forest floor. This was one kill she couldn't miss.

Suddenly she pounced, and before she hit the ground she knew that she had over shot the rabbit. Almost immediately when she landed, the rabbit turned and darted out of the clearing, bolting away as quickly as it could but Bat was faster. She was on top of it in a few seconds, her claws digging into it's soft downy brown fur. The rabbit squealed and went limp in her jaws. She turned around to see Eaglewing and Duskstar watching her, having seen her every move.

"That was very good for someone of your age," mewed Duskstar, and Bat could tell that he was impressed, cheering her spirits that had been downed after her overshooting the rabbit. "We could definitely improve that, but it seems that hunting is a strength of yours, and you have natural talent for it."

"Why don't you try again with something easier, like a mouse," suggested Eaglewing, her amber eyes twinkling with pride.

"Okay," agreed Bat, happy to have another chance to prove to them that she had what it took to be a great clan cat.

Bat sniffed the air, feeling the musty and leafy smells of the forest wash over her, and the clean air clear her head of anything else. One small lime green leaf blurred out of her focus, but she immediately shot her gaze upon it, the minute that it twitched, as if it had a life of it's own. Bat opened her mouth again, and almost immediately smelled the vole that hid under the leaf. She saw the vole only a few yards away, as it scurried out from under the bright leaf, not aware of the intruders.

Bat narrowed her eyes, trying to decide if Eaglewing actually wanted her to get a mouse or just anything the same size, easily caught by a kit. She shook her head at the ridiculous idea, knowing that a vole would mean the same to the she-cat. It might not be a mouse, but it would be just as easy to catch. Bat stalked the vole, narrowing her eyes to focus her gaze on it and then sprang, landing on it squarely. It let out a high pitched yelp and then went still as stone.

Eaglewing nodded in regard, her brow lifted. "That was great," she mewed.

"You may stay here as long as you like and tomorrow we will have your apprentice ceremony," mewed Duskstar, warmly.

Bat felt pride in herself like she had never felt before and looked up at Eaglewing with shining eyes. She knew she was going to like it here.

* * *

><p>The gray tabby she-cat opened her mouth to draw in scents. She did not usually get a chance to go hunting as medicine cat of Thunderclan, but today Dewpelt had been free, no cats with thorns in their pads or an awful cold. She was carefree and happy, so loose that it seemed she was in a dream. The forest definitely seemed more alive when you weren't collecting herbs.<p>

She saw the mouse before she smelled it nibbling on a seed in the shade of a tree. The mouse sat unaware of her coming closer and closer until… Dewpelt pounced and gave it a killing blow. She felt satisfaction at the kill until to her horror the mouse squirmed in her jaws. It wasn't dead yet! She dropped the mouse in surprise and bit its neck, but no blood came, as it should have, staining the brown fur. She bit again and again, sinking her teeth in, but could not tear its flesh.

Suddenly the mouse began to grow. It's brown fur turned a silvery gray, it's beady black eyes turned amber and its body transformed taking on the shape of a frail tomcat. Dewpelt stared in shock at her former mentor Stormpelt.

"I have been on a long journey Dewpelt," he mewed, pausing for a second, just long enough for Dewpelt to let out a squeak of shock. "You are all in grave danger. You must beware of night for night can kill, but night can be killed." Then his voice changed to sound like claws grating against a rock, and suddenly his eyes glazed over and he uttered, "Night will conquer peace, peace will fight back and shadows will rule the night." Then he began to fade into the air.

"Wait!" Dewpelt cried. "Tell me what you mean! I don't understand!"

But Stormpelt did not answer, only did he explode into a thousand bats. Their flapping of wings high-pitched screeches and blood red eyes surrounded Dewpelt, making terror curdle inside of her. "Stormpelt, Stormpelt!" she yowled, fear thick in her voice.

With a jolt of her head snapping back, familiar scents washed over her, and Dewpelt felt the soft feel of the moss in her den underneath her, cushioning her body against the cold stone floor. Silver moonlight streamed through the doorway of the cave flooding the medicine cat's den with light and turning the walls and all of her herbs silver. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she realized that it had only been a dream, but what could the ominous prophecy mean? _Well, she would tell Duskstar in the morning,_ Dewpelt thought, as she drifted into the clutches of blissful sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Batpaw padded through the camp with Tansypaw. She was so excited to see how everything worked around here, much like a cycle. She had always lived on her own, so Batpaw couldn't imagine what it was like to live in a big group like this, always helping each other when you were in a time of need.<p>

"How do the names work around here?" asked Bat. She had found the double names very confusing, and it was hard to remember them.

"Well," started Tansypaw, "When you're a kitten, you get a first name, which you keep your whole life, and a the second name 'kit'. When you're an apprentice like me, you get the second name 'paw'."

"Why 'paw'?" asked Bat, not seeing the connection between an apprentice and the word 'paw'.

"When you're an apprentice, you must choose what path your paws are on, warrior, queen, medicine cat, any of them. Now when you're a warrior, you get almost any second name, like 'claw', or 'tooth', or 'pelt', or 'pool'. The leader chooses. It's mostly on your appearance or personality, either one."

"Oh." said Bat. Then she paused, thinking of a new question, "How do you catch enough prey? Doesn't the forest run out?"

Tansypaw doubled with laughter. "No silly. The forest never runs out of prey. There keeps being more babies and they never stop increasing the population."

"But who has to feed the elders and the queens?"

"We go on hunting patrols," Tansypaw explained. "And you always have to hunt extra for the clan before you can eat anything."

Batpaw looked up at her friend with wonder. "You mean that everybody takes care of everybody," she mewed. Her feelings ever changing, now she was in awe of this place.

Tansypaw beamed. "Exactly. Now come on, lets get you some fresh-kill, before you starve."

* * *

><p>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Duskstar's yowl rang across the clearing, jerking Bat awake.<p>

"Wake up sleepy head," Tansypaw mewed, prodding Bat in the back.

"I'm up, I'm up," muttered Bat, struggling to her paws and letting out a big yawn, stretching her eyes wide. She didn't know if she could get used to being with other cats, who expected her awake on time according to their schedules and not hers. And she would probably have to get used to the call that Duskstar had just used, jerking awake when she heard it.

Tansypaw had told her that it was what the leader said to call the whole clan and that all cats her age were supposed to attend. Bat certainly hoped she was old enough to catch her own prey! She had started to doze again, but Tansypaw shook her awake, vigorously.

"Come on!" mewed Tansypaw excitedly. "It's your apprentice ceremony!"

Excitement coursed through Bat as she realized that Tansypaw was right. She frantically tried to smooth down her messy black pelt with her tongue, hoping that she looked reasonable for her first impression with the clan. "All right lets go!" she mewed, bounding out of the den right behind Tansypaw into the clearing below the high rock where the clan was gathered.

"As some of you might have noticed," mewed Duskstar form a top of the high rock. "Yesterday Eaglewing's patrol came back later then was expected, which was because the patrol found a kit who is about six moons old. Soon Thunderclan will only have three apprentices and we would look weak in the eyes of Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Both Eaglewing and I have tested this she-cat and she has proved herself worthy of becoming a clan cat and joining our lives."

"But Duskstar, how will you know that at the time of battle she will not run off and desert us?" questioned a small light brown tabby tom, softly but daringly.

"Just because she is a loner doesn't mean that she is a coward or that she has no loyalty, Owlfeathers." Duskstar replied, evenly.

"But-"

Duskstar shook his head firmly. "She will be training along with the other apprentices. Bat, please come up here."

Bat scampered forward her heart beating so fast that she could hardly breathe.

"I, Duskstar leader of Thunderclan, look down upon this kit. She is of her sixth moon, and is ready to become an apprentice and learn our noble code." Duskstar looked out at all the cats, daring them to argue and to state their feelings. His eyes flashed, but when no cat objected, he continued.

"Bat, please step forward. From this moment until you receive your true warrior name, you shall be known as Batpaw. Moonpelt, please step forward. You are a great warrior of Thunderclan, and you have done a wonderful job mentoring Addertooth. You shall mentor Batpaw. Teach her your strength and courage, and guide her in the ways of the clans." Moonpelt touched noses with Batpaw, and Batpaw imitated her, feeling the cold feel of the silver she-cat's nose connect with hers.

"Batpaw! Batpaw!" the clan chanted, their voices ringing out through the air and across the whole camp. A warm feeling welled up inside of Batpaw, and flared up like a flame as cats came up to her. Tansypaw was the first one to congratulate her. Next Starpaw scampered up plus Rabbitpaw and Lynxpaw all whom she had met after her assessment. A few warriors who Batpaw did not know came up, and even Cherryblossom, and Greymoon came forward.

Out of the corner of her eye Batpaw saw a black shadow slink through the gorse tunnel heading for the den that Starpaw had said belonged to the warriors, the older cats. It took her a second to realize that it was Nightclaw! Why was Nightclaw not at her apprentice ceremony like the rest of the clan? This information definitely seemed to fit in with what she already knew about Nightclaw, but she also knew that this went against clan rules, or at least was rude.

Batpaw got up intending to follow him when, "Come on silly!" Tansypaw mewed cheerfully. "Lets go see what's in the fresh-kill pile, I'm starving!"

"Well," mewed Batpaw uncertainly. "I, uh you see, I," she stammered looking back at where Nightclaw had disappeared to.

"Come on," mewed Tansypaw again, pushing her forward, and Batpaw gave in and followed her friend towards the fresh-kill pile, tearing her gaze away from the warriors den and the empty space that had used to be inhabited by Nightclaw. As she was led over to the fresh-kill pile, her mouth dropped as she saw how much prey sat on the small stone in the center of the clearing. Batpaw scampered up, trying not to stare, and wondering how Thunderclan obtained all of this food.

A purr of laughter exploded from Tansypaw, seeing the look on Batpaw's face. "We all hunt all day, and there's plenty of prey in the forest," she explained. "It's not like the city. We all help each other, and get help in return. We're like one big family."

Batpaw nodded, in understanding as they reached the huge fresh-kill pile. She chose a small bird that looked delicious and sniffed at it cautiously, unsure what to do. Batpaw took an experimental bite and spat out a mouth full of feathers.

"Blech! What is this?" she mewed crossly, gagging on some more feathers.

Tansypaw let out a _mroww_ of laughter. "That's a starling and you're not supposed to eat it like that. You don't eat the feathers. You've never had one before have you?"

"Well, excuse me," muttered Batpaw.

"Here," mewed Tansypaw, "let me show you. What you need to do is pluck out the feathers."

"Well-" Batpaw mewed, uncertainly. "I guess."

By the time Tansypaw was done showing Batpaw how to eat a starling the sun was high in the sky. When they finished eating Batpaw felt sleepy and satisfied.

Moonpelt padded over from the warriors den. "Go get some rest," she instructed. "We're going to start training tomorrow."

"Training?" mewed Batpaw confused. "What training?"

"To be become a warrior," Moonpelt explained. "A warrior trains you until you are skilled enough to become one yourself.

"All right," Batpaw mewed, stifling a yawn.

She padded slowly over to the apprentices den, curled up and almost immediately fell asleep, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt Tansypaw's warm body settle in with her, and felt comforted, knowing that her friend was with her. Just before her eyes closed and sleep took her, her last woozy thought was about Nightclaw's suspicious behavior.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No Batpaw, your posture is wrong," mewed Moonpelt, her voice commanding and orderly. "Your back needs to be curved and tail down.

Batpaw sighed in annoyance. She had never known that there were so many rules in fighting. She had thought that you just bit and scratched and prayed real hard that you might win, or possibly that your opponent might surrender, before you killed yourself. It had never occurred to her that there were actual positions and movements that you had to do correctly before you were any good.

Batpaw arched her back and let her tail drop to the ground. "Good, now pounce and I want you to turn around at the last second like I did."

Batpaw nodded and for a second her mind flashed to her mother. She had been an amazing fighter, and Batpaw had seen her drive off many dogs before, sending them away bleeding and limping. She had started to train Batpaw in fighting, but that had stopped when... Batpaw angrily pushed the thought out of her mind, as grief swept through her. No! She couldn't think of that now, she had a new life! She was a new cat in a new place with a new name!

Batpaw once more focused on the circle that was scratched in the dirt, giving it her full concentration. She leaned forward, pouncing and she tried, she really did, but when she turned, she tripped and landed in the dirt, coming up sputtering.

"Try again and then we'll go see Lynxpaw's warrior ceremony," Moonpelt mewed patiently, having seen all of this before when she had trained Addertooth.

"He's going to become a warrior!" Batpaw gasped, her mind flashing to the sandy brown tom, whom she had met yesterday.

Moonpelt nodded. "He is our oldest apprentice, very skillful in hunting. Now try again."

"All right," Batpaw agreed, wanting to watch Lynxpaw's warrior ceremony. She pounced and twisted, this time landing squarely on the circle that Moonpelt had scratched in the dirt for her to practice on, staggering a little and making a loud thud as she landed.

"Was that okay," she asked hopefully. "Did I do it right?"

"That was very good," praised Moonpelt, smiling. Batpaw felt pleasure and pride until it all slipped away when Moonpelt said, "Try it on more time."

"Do I have to?" questioned Batpaw, her voice tinged with a whine.

Moonpelt sighed. "I suppose not," she mewed. "We might as well go back to the camp for Lynxpaw's warrior ceremony. We don't want to be late."

They entered the camp just as Duskstar was calling the clan from the high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Batpaw's eyes sifted through the cats, trying to pick out Tansypaw among the clan. She was sure to be here! When Batpaw found her she bounded over and sat down beside her with Starpaw.

Lynxpaw, and Blizzardtail, whom she supposed was Lynxpaw's mentor, sat beneath the Highrock. Lynxpaw's eyes gleamed with pride and excitement, and his brown fur was freshly groomed.

"Isn't he handsome?" murmured Starpaw, her eyes wide and woozy.

Tansypaw giggled and rolled her eyes at Batpaw, who just shrugged and fixed her attention on Duskstar, who was looking almost as excited as the mentor and apprentice.

He sprang down from the Highrock, to land beside Lynxpaw and Blizzardtail, his eye's joyful, and twinkling with pride for the pair. "Blizzardtail," he mewed. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Blizzardtail raised his chin and stared at Duskstar with an unblinking gaze. "He will be a warrior the clan will be proud of," he replied.

Duskstar raised his eyes to the sky where the sun shone so brightly as if it knew of the special occasion. "I, Duskstar of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." His voice rang out across the clearing, loud and clear. "He has learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lynxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Lynxpaw's body quivered with excitement and all of the forest seemed to be holding its breath. "I do," he mewed clearly lifting his chin proudly towards the clan.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Lynxfoot. Starclan honors you for strength and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Duskstar rested his muzzle on Lynxfoot's sandy brown head and Lynxfoot gave his shoulder a respectful lick before stepping back.

"Lynxfoot! Lynxfoot!" the clan chanted milling around him and congratulating him.

"Come on Batpaw! Lets go over to him," mewed Starpaw. Batpaw nodded, and she and Tansypaw followed her over to Lynxfoot. "You were wonderful!" exclaimed Starpaw, her eyes wide with delight. "You totally deserve to be a warrior."

Lynxfoot's whiskers twitched with happiness, glancing at the ground. "Thanks," he mewed, shuffling his paws in embarrassment.

"I'll bet that you can't wait until the gathering!" Starpaw mewed enviously. "Imagine, your first gathering as a warrior."

"A gathering?" Batpaw mewed curiously. "What's a gathering?"

Lynxfoot looked at her in surprise, but then he registered who she was, remembering that she wouldn't have learned this as a kit. "A gathering is where all the clans get together under a truce," he explained. "Duskstar picks out a group of cats to go with him there."

Batpaw nodded, her expressions turning eager. "Will I get to go?" she asked, her eyes wide. "It sounds like so much fun!"

Tansypaw and Starpaw looked at her regretfully. "Probably not," Tansypaw mewed. At Batpaw's look of disappointment she said quickly, "You almost never get to go to a gathering right when you become an apprentice. It's very rare, only for the best apprentices."

Her explanation left Batpaw scowling.

"Batpaw!"

Batpaw turned around and saw Moonpelt striding towards her. "Go rest and take it easy for the day," she said. "I know that it's been a long day for you."

"We-ell."

Moonpelt shook her head firmly. "When you get older, you'll be happy for even a couple of minutes of free time. Now go lie down."

Batpaw nodded and with a flick of her tail, waving to her friends, she headed for the apprentices den, still feeling a little resentful at Tansypaw.

Her instincts told her that Tansypaw was going to go to the gathering with Batpaw or without, and although that made her annoyed she understood her friends reasons. Suddenly Batpaw felt heat rush to her head and realized how tired she was. She yawned and stretched, settling down outside of the apprentice den, her thoughts slowly turning to darkness.

* * *

><p>When Batpaw awoke her mind felt fuzzy and her thoughts disordered. She blinked several times until her vision came into focus.<p>

All around the camp cats were coming in and out of the gorse tunnel, carrying prey or going to catch some. The camp looked abuzz with life, like a hive of busy bees.

Batpaw looked up at the sun and registered that she had been asleep for about an hour. The stunning light of the sun cast a golden glow down on all the cats, turning their fur flaxen.

Batpaw glanced at the leaves on the trees, suddenly noticing that they were beginning to redden in color, announcing the upcoming of Leaffall. She stretched, feeling her muscles expand and her body loosen up from her long nap, and she sighed with comfort, feeling the heat that had settled on her fur while she slept.

Batpaw yawned and then lazily watched Tansypaw approach the warrior den with a plump rabbit clamped in her jaws. Probably for Eaglewing, she thought.

It all happened so fast, and Batpaw barely had any time to react. Tansypaw's mouth opened wide in a high pitched screech that spiraled up through the air, and fell to the ground writhing in pain, her bright blue eyes glazed over in agony. Batpaw yelped in terror and scrambled to her paws, but Tansypaw's loud cry had already brought the whole camp running, soon gathering into a thickly clustered crowd, all circled around Tansypaw, their fear scent thick in the air.

Duskstar bounded out of the mob, and came to stand over Tansypaw, trying to calm her and stop her from thrashing around, pinning her down with a paw.

"Someone get Dewpelt," Eaglewing ordered, but she was already on her way, her mouth clamped full with herbs. She approached the apprentice and pried her jaw open, wincing as Tansypaw's teeth dug into her paw. Batpaw leaned forward and saw scarlet specs in Tansypaw's mouth, staining her teeth and tongue.

The clan all looked at Dewpelt, their eyes stretched wide with worry, wondering what the young medicine cat would say. "Deathberries," Dewpelt mewed, gravely, her blues eyes not their usual gentle shade of sky blue but a sharp steely color. The clan let out shocked gasps and whispers erupted among the cats.

"What are deathberries?" Batpaw whispered to Greymoon, who was standing next to her, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Berries so poisonous that even one could kill the strongest warrior," Greymoon murmured back, gravely. "Minnowtail is not going to like this. Tansypaw is her last kit."

"But Tansypaw won't die," mewed Batpaw, stubbornly, fear overcoming her senses and turning into anger. "She can't!"

"I wish that were true," murmured Greymoon sadly. "But with deathberries, you never know."

* * *

><p>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"<p>

Batpaw looked up from the mouse that she had been eating upon hearing Duskstar's yowl. It had been two days since Tansypaw had fallen ill from the deathberries, and she had begun to grow accustomed to clan life. Would Duskstar's news be that Tansypaw would be okay, or would it be… Batpaw shuddered. No! She wouldn't even think about it.

"I have very good news," Duskstar announced. "Dewpelt has informed me that Tansypaw will be okay and that she will be able to return to training soon. Dewpelt found some deathberries in the rabbit but thinks that it was an accident that a cat may have brushed against a bush and the berries fell." Batpaw felt relief and let out the breath she had been holding. So Tansypaw was going to be okay! However there still was something a little suspicious about the deathberries.

"Also tonight is the gathering," Duskstar continued. "And I will be taking Minnowtail, Blizzardtail, Goldenfoot, Nightclaw, Cherryblossom, Addertooth, Lynxfoot, Rabbitpaw, and Starpaw."

Batpaw sighed, sad that she wasn't going to the gathering, but it didn't come as much of a surprise. Tansypaw had been right, most new apprentices didn't go, it was rare, although new warriors, like Lynxfoot, did. She was still puzzling over the mystery of the deathberries, but seeing as she had no one to ask about it, she shoved her confusion to the side.

Batpaw met up with Starpaw because she had no one else to be with, the apprentice very energetic about this arrangement. Batpaw immediately suggested that the two go visit Tansypaw which was a good idea because her heart was practically pulling her towards the medicine cat den to see her friend.

"All right," agreed Starpaw, happy that Batpaw had chosen to be with her.

"We can go see how she is doing," mewed Batpaw. _And ask about the deathberries,_ she thought privately, although she did not say it out loud. When they reached the medicine cat den Batpaw padded through the wide doorway.

Dewpelt looked up from the herbs she was sorting and then returned to her work. "She's over there," she mewed flicking her tail, not moving her eyes from what she was doing. "I thought that you would want to see her. Rabbitpaw's already stopped by two times today."

Batpaw felt a current of jealousy hearing this, wanting to be the only one to visit Tansypaw. She quickly banished the feeling, as shame swept over her. Tansypaw was her friend, not a mouse to be played with before she ate it.

As they walked in, Tansypaw rolled over when she heard them and purred in greeting.

"Hi," mewed Starpaw cheerfully. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tansypaw nodded. "I feel fine, though Dewpelt won't let me return to my training because she says that I'm not ready yet."

At that moment Goldenfoot bounded in. "Starpaw," she mewed breathlessly. "I've been looking all over for you. Come on, you're on hunting patrol. Moonpelt is taking Lynxfoot, Blizzardtail, you, and I. Now come on, they are going to leave without us."

Starpaw dipped her head and said, "All right I'll be there in a second." She turned to Tansypaw and mewed, "Hope you get better."

"Bye!" Tansypaw yelled.

Starpaw grinned at the apprentice, dipped her head, and bounded out of the medicine cat den behind Goldenfoot.

Batpaw sighed with relief, knowing that she now she could ask the question which burned her tongue. She turned to Tansypaw and asked, "Tansypaw, who gave you the rabbit with the deathberries?"

Tansypaw winced and muttered, "Oh no one."

Batpaw felt her heart squeeze in pain to see her friend so scared and sickly, as she said that. "Come on," coaxed Batpaw, swallowing her sadness and shock of seeing her den mate so scared and helpless. "I'm your friend. You can tell me what happened."

"Well," started Tansypaw uncertainly. "I was eating a thrush and a cat came in from hunting. I assumed that he had been out privately because no one else came back with him. He told me to bring the rabbit to Eaglewing, and that Eaglewing was in the warriors den."

"And who was this cat?" breathed Batpaw, her heart pounding.

Tansypaw opened her mouth and then closed it. She shook her head stubbornly. "I won't say or he'll try to get me too."

"No one is going to hurt you, Tansypaw," reassured Batpaw, trying not to cry out. Tansypaw had used to be strong and energetic, not frightened and scared to live. "All you have to do is tell me," she whispered, her eyes widening innocently and looking like molten gold.

At that moment Dewpelt came in. "Are you frightening my patient?" she scolded. "Out! You've had a long time. She needs her sleep."

"But Dewpelt," Batpaw objected. "We were only talking." But Dewpelt was already pushing her out the door. Just before Batpaw left she heard four words that made her freeze.

"Batpaw, it was Nightclaw!"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I want you to go down to Snakerocks, and bring back as much prey as you can, oh and Batpaw, take Tansypaw with you."

"Yes, Nightclaw," mewed Batpaw dipping her head, but suspicion roused in her when she saw Nightclaw blink in satisfaction. Batpaw wondered why Nightclaw had approached her. Maybe Moonpelt had told him to, but Batpaw doubted it. Most of the time apprentices weren't supposed to go out on their own without a warrior unless for special reasons.

Reluctantly, Batpaw followed Tansypaw, and they padded out of the camp together.

The sun twinkled in the early morning sky, yellow against blue. A tinge of pink was settled in the sky, almost hidden by clouds, turning them rosy. The trees blocked out all sounds but the chirping of birds and the soft rustle of leaves. Everything was perfect, soft, and peaceful. Soon soft dirt gave way to hard but warm rock, announcing their arrival at Snakerocks.

Batpaw raised her head and sniffed the air, the cool moist morning mist rushing into her mouth. Dew had soaked her paws so now they felt cold and stiff. Batpaw gave them a vigorous shake, feeling warmth flow into them, energizing her muscles.

"I wonder why Nightclaw asked us to come down here," Batpaw mewed, voicing her thoughts. "No cats have hunted here in a long time, although I can't remember why."

Tansypaw nodded. "I think that there used to be like a badger nest here, but that once it was gone, all the warriors were still too scared to come here." Batpaw nodded, recalling that also.

"Mouse," Batpaw confirmed, after once again smelling the air. "And vole, but there's something else here that I don't know the name to. It could be the adders though."

Tansypaw scented the air and nodded. "Something smells gross," she mewed wrinkling her nose. "It's not snake, I would know, and I don't think I've ever smelled this before."

Batpaw strained her mind, trying to remember what animal had been here. Suddenly her mind went to a day when she and Eaglewing had gone hunting.

_"Please, can we go to Snakerocks, Eaglewing? Please!" Batpaw looked up at Eaglewing pleadingly, her head cocked to the side and her eyes wide. _

_Eaglewing shook her head. "I've told you before, that we can't go hunting there!"_

_ "But why? What's so bad about Snakerocks?"_

_ "Because," Eaglewing mewed. "Besides snakes, sometimes other animals like to make their dens there-"_

_ "But-"_

_ Eaglewing shook her head and continued. "Sometimes different animals like to live there, and it's too dangerous for an apprentice to go there."_

_ "What kind of animals," Batpaw gasped, her eyes wide._

_ Eaglewing looked down at her, her whiskers twitching. "Sometimes-"_

"Foxes!"Batpaw yelped, as something suddenly bowled her over, crushing her to the hard rocky ground of Snakerocks. Batpaw felt a sickening feeling as she realized what the strange scent had been, having remembered what Eaglewing had told her. Fox!

Pain shot up Batpaw's back, and she screeched as claws scraped across her soft exposed belly, drawing blood. She scrabbled at the foxes belly and got a sharp bite in return. Batpaw darted about, confusing the fox and slashed out at his haunches, staining the rocks with scarlet blood.

But this only made the fox more mad. He growled in anger, his voice cracking like a whip through the air and lunged at Batpaw, pinning her to the ground. She struggled but could not escape his firm hold as he sunk his teeth into her scruff, trying to draw blood. Fear made Batpaw desperate, and she used every scrap of energy and strength to slither out from under the fox and pounce on him. The fox roared with anger, and he rolled over, crushing her to the ground again.

Just then Batpaw saw a flash of silver fur above her and wondered if she was dead and seeing the light of Starclan, as Tansypaw had told her that a Starclan cat came to you when you die, although Batpaw didn't quite know what Starclan was. However a loud snarl emitted from the silver fur, and the weight on her disappeared to reveal Moonpelt who was standing over her, exhausted, her breath coming out in deep gasps. Batpaw struggled to her paws, regaining her stance, and saw the fox crouching a few mouse-tails away, stunned from Moonpelt's blows, with blood dripping off of its ginger fur.

"I heard your cry," Moonpelt mewed, grimly. "I already chased off the other fox."

Batpaw stared at her and saw that she was bleeding heavily from her shoulder and she had many cuts all over her body. Blood was seeping onto her fur from a gash on her haunches, soaking her moon colored fur, and staining it scarlet.

A low growl interrupted her thoughts, and the fox lunged at Moonpelt. Moonpelt jumped out of the way just in time and pounced on the fox. The cat and fox began rolling together on the rocks, a bundle of fiery red and glowing silver, with scarlet blood flying. All Batpaw could see was a mess of fur and claws, intent on scoring on the others pelt. Batpaw saw that Moonpelt looked tired from all of her wounds, so she joined in on the fight nipping and biting at the foxes heals and darting just out of the reach of his claws.

The minute that Batpaw started fighting alongside her mentor, she felt her muscles become energized and she felt her body move instinctively. She suddenly realized what Moonpelt had meant when she had talked about the loyalty and want to protect others. Strength surged through Batpaw, and she drew her lips back in a snarl as the fox tore his claws through Moonpelt's fur. Batpaw's claws dashed out, scraping along the foxes belly, just missing Moonpelt's haunches.

Pain erupted in her as the fox scored his claws down her flank, in revenge for her wounding him. Batpaw growled in fury and frustration and lunged at him, tearing her claws through his flesh. The fox snarled and whirled around to the apprentice, making her let out a squeak of terror, but then, to her relief, it turned and ran into the trees with his tail between his legs.

Moonpelt let out a sigh of empathy and turned to Batpaw. "You were very good," she praised. "Come on. Lets go back to the camp. You need to get those cuts treated."

"Where's Tansypaw?" asked Batpaw.

"I sent her back to the camp to Dewpelt," came the answer.

Batpaw nodded and started towards the trees that would lead them back to the camp. She sucked in cool air through her nose, wincing at the pungent smell of blood that caked the scent of the forest. Pads stinging, she licked them gently trying to ease the pain, but in the end she just placed on the hard rock again, hoping that Dewpelt would help heal them.

Suddenly Batpaw stopped and stared ahead of her with horror. On the bloody ground lay a small crippled body.

"Tansypaw! No!"

* * *

><p>"Duskstar may I speak with you?"<p>

"Yes, Dewpelt, come in."

The gray tabby squeezed herself through the doorway and sat down, brushing off the lichen that hung over the doorway and tucking her paws underneath her. "Well," started Dewpelt. "About a moon or two ago I had a dream from Starclan."

She paused for a second and Duskstar urged, "Go on."

"It was from Stormpelt," she continued. "You remember, my mentor."

Duskstar nodded. "Was this the first time that he has visited you? Mostly, medicine cat's mentors do not visit them in dreams, it is very unusual."

Dewpelt's eyes narrowed as she concentrated, thinking hard. "Yes," she mewed, slowly. "Now that I think about it, it was."

Duskstar nodded. "What was the prophecy?"

"He said." She closed her eyes as if trying to revive the memory. "Night will conquer, peace will fight back and shadows will rule the night."

"But why did you not tell me this before?" asked Duskstar, his voice stern.

Dewpelt lowered her eyes and mewed in a quiet and ashamed tone, "I forgot."

Duskstar sighed, and looked Dewpelt over. "Dewpelt when will you learn? Even as you are my daughter I must tell that you can't forget something like that."

"I know father."

"Very well," mewed Duskstar briskly, standing up and shaking himself off. "I'll definitely think about it, but right now I have other things to discuss with Eaglewing."

Dewpelt nodded, turned and left the den, relief etched on her face.

* * *

><p>Batpaw stared horror stricken as she looked at Tansypaw and then bounded over. She began licking her pelt frantically, her tongue rasping long the bloody fur.<p>

_Oh Tansypaw_, she prayed silently, _please wake up, please_, but the little body lay still and unmoving on the rocks. Batpaw let out a wail of grief, which bounced off of the rocks, and echoed through the brisk morning air. The world spun before Batpaw's eyes and she collapsed onto the ground. "No, no, no," she whispered. "Tansypaw." Her dizziness made her nauseous as she rounded on Moonpelt. "This is all your fault," she growled. "How could you let her die?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Batpaw," Moonpelt stammered, taken aback by Batpaw's outburst, however a hue of understanding hung in her eyes, as if she had been through this before. "I don't want her to be dead as much as you do."

"I hate you," Batpaw growled. "You should have died instead of her."

Grief hollowed out Moonpelt's face as she looked at the young apprentice, sadness and pity for Batpaw like nothing that she had ever known before. Pain smoldered in her bright blue eyes, now dull and empty and lacking the twinkle that usually flickered there. Without a word she picked up Tansypaw's body and padded into the trees with a flick of her tail, her paws dragging.

Batpaw noticed that Moonpelt's body seemed to sag underneath the weight of Tansypaw, but she did not offer to help. Her legs felt weak from sadness, and her throat ached.

When they reached the camp shocked yowls and frightened cats met them. Minnowtail raced over her eyes wide.

"Tansypaw!" she wailed, her eyes turning dull with grief.

Eaglewing came over and demanded to Moonpelt, "What happened?"

"You should ask Batpaw," mewed Moonpelt flicking her ears towards the apprentice, her body weak and dragging from her loss of blood.

"Batpaw," mewed the deputy expectantly.

Batpaw stared up at him, but no words came out. Her golden eyes were dull with sadness, and her throat was closing in.

Moonpelt came to her rescue, her voice quavering. "Batpaw and Tansypaw were sent down to snake rocks to hunt, by who, I don't know. Two foxes attacked them, but I was hunting nearby, heard them and came to help. Tansypaw's wounds were so deep and she had lost so much blood, it must've been too much for her." Grief was trying to force its way up through her mouth so she just choked out her last words. Eaglewing turned ready to go get Duskstar, but he was already on the Highrock.

The leader made no effort to call the clan because everyone was already there, so he just said, "Tonight we will sit vigil for Tansypaw. Owlfeathers, Addertooth, Greymoon and Eaglewing, I would like you to go and hunt down the foxes and either kill them or chase them off of our territory. Also, Rabbitpaw, go look after the elders to calm their shock."

Batpaw knew that when he said elders he meant Minnowtail, but that Duskstar didn't want to embarrass her. She turned and saw Minnowtail lying next to Tansypaw, her nose pressed into her dead daughter's fur. She looked so sad that it twisted Batpaw's heart with pity for her. Something chimed in her head, a memory, but her grief pushed it away and dulled her mind.

Duskstar sprang down from the Highrock and approached Batpaw and Moonpelt. "Go to the medicine cat den," he instructed, his eyes worried as he surveyed the warrior's deep wounds and bloodstained fur.

Batpaw nodded and walked towards Dewpelt's den in a daze. Too much was happening too quickly. First her mother had died, then the strange gray cat had come to her, then she had went to the forest, then she had met Thunderclan, then she had joined Thunderclan, then Tansypaw had eaten deathberries and now Tansypaw was, well just dead. Why did she have to die right after she had given everyone the hope from the deathberries! Suddenly Batpaw felt very alone in the world, like nobody cared about her.

When she reached the medicine cat den, she watched Dewpelt place chewed up herbs on Moonpelt's deep wounds. The she-cat was nearly unconscious from her loss of blood, and her breathing was ragged.

Once the medicine cat was finished, she let Moonpelt collapse back on the moss bed and turned back to Batpaw. She put cobwebs and something else on her cut, her eyes warm and sympathetic. "Here," she mewed. "Eat some thyme and poppy seeds. It will help soothe the shock."

Batpaw lapped up the herbs and the seeds and wandered off back into the clearing, feeling drowsy. Tonight she would sleep with Tansypaw for the last time. Just the sound of that, echoing in her head made Batpaw ache inside. This day shouldn't have come until much, much later in her life.

Batpaw curled up next to Tansypaw when she felt a warm sticky liquid plaster itself to her fur. She drew back in shock, to see that it was blood. But how could there be blood? Dewpelt had washed off all traces of it.

Batpaw's paw found Tansypaw's throat, but yanked it back as more scarlet blood trickled onto her black fur, staining a shockingly bright color. She gasped as she saw what was causing the steady flow of warm blood out of Tansypaw's body.

On Tansypaw's neck there was a clean cut, as if someone had sliced their claws through her throat, and surprisingly it looked a lot like a cut that experienced warriors were taught.

Batpaw sniffed the cut, and to her shock and confusion it did not smell of fox, it smelled like... Batpaw froze, no it couldn't be. Nightclaw!? But how could this be, she thought as she racked her brain for answers, straining it, until her head hurt from the effort. Slowly her mind was giving way, until she collapsed next to the dead apprentice and pressed her nose into Tansypaw's fur with the smell of death around her.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nightclaw raised his head and scented the air. He dropped into a crouch and stalked the mouse silently. He sprang and broke it's backbone before it could even squeak, landing with a thud on the ground. Nightclaw grunted in satisfaction, drawing himself back up onto his haunches. He was happy of the kill, not the kill of the mouse but of the apprentice. He was glad he was rid of her, she would have been nothing but trouble, she had known too much, but the other one... He hadn't even believedhis bad luck when Moonpelt had showed up.

"Greetings Nightclaw."

Nightclaw jumped and spun around. "Crookedwhisker!" he growled, glaring in frustration at the russet colored tom, dropping the mouse out of his jaws. "I'm trying to hunt, and if a Thunderclan cat sees you with me I'm dead."

"Calm down Nightclaw," Crookedwhisker mewed. "You've been very jumpy these days although, after two failures, one would expect that."

"What failures?" snapped Nightclaw.

"Don't play dumb with me," said Crookedwhisker with a snort. "I know that you did not succeed when you poisoned the kit."

"It wasn't meant for the _apprentice_ and you know it."

"I also saw," interrupted Crookedwhisker, "your plan at Snakerocks only half completed. It was poorly planned and I did not expect even one of the apprentices to die."

Nightclaw bristled in anger and glared at Crookedwhisker. "You are on Thunderclan territory, Crookedwhisker, I wouldn't be saying those things if I were you."

"You're right Nightclaw," mewed Crookedwhisker, dipping his head. "And I will go now, but remember I will be watching you," and with that he turned and bounded into the trees leaving a heavy scent of Shadowclan behind him.

* * *

><p>"Batpaw! Batpaw!"<p>

Batpaw blinked groggily and groaned. Sleep buzzed in her mind, but she pushed it off. Her muscles ached, and her whole body felt cold and sore, the night air seeping through her flesh and into her bones. And then she remembered.

Tansypaw.

A wave of grief washed over her in a sea of sadness, but Batpaw tried to push it away, trying to stay strong. She hoped that somewhere, Tansypaw was watching her, just this thought gave her comfort, but a large hole still lay in Batpaw's heart from when her best friend had died.

Opening her eyes wide, she saw that the silver stars were twinkling in the black night sky and the moon glowed brightly overhead, illuminating the dark emptiness. She still lay in the clearing, where she had slept, keeping vigil for Tansypaw.

Suddenly she blinked in astonishment. Instead of lying on the ground, dead where she should have been, standing in front of her was Tansypaw!

"Tansypaw," Batpaw gasped, and tried to reach out to her, her eyes wide with longing.

But then the she-cat began to change. Her eyes turned from blazing blue to amber, the white rings on her tail blended into solid orange, and her haunches and shoulders turned ginger. Batpaw's hope was slaughtered as she realized with horror that it was not Tansypaw but Starpaw who was standing over her, looking at her with sleepy shocked eyes.

"Batpaw, Moonpelt wants you. She's dying," Starpaw whispered to Batpaw, not sure whether Batpaw was partially asleep or fully awake.

"What," mumbled Batpaw, her mind fuzzy and her vision unclear, after having mistaken Starpaw for Tansypaw.

"Moonpelt's dying, and she wants you," repeated Starpaw.

"What," gasped Batpaw, this time using the word in a completely different way, and suddenly very awake and alert. She jerked upward, knocking Tansypaw's body aside and tripping over it, almost forgetting that she was not her usual place in he apprentice den. She stood up unsteadily and stumbled towards the medicine cat den, her muscles aching.

Moonpelt was lying down on a bed of moss, her eyes partially closed. Her silver fur was dirty from mud and it was stained with crimson blood.

"Can you save her?" mewed Batpaw wildly to Dewpelt, glancing at her defeated mentor, with horror. "Please!"

Dewpelt shook her head sadly. "She has lost too much blood."

"Please," Batpaw gasped. "There must be some way!"

"I'm sorry, Batpaw." Dewpelt lowered her blue eyes to stare at the ground. "I didn't realize when I first treated her yesterday how critical her condition was. I know that you lost much in a very short amount of time and I wish that I could make her live, but I cannot."

"Batpaw," murmured Moonpelt, startling both of them out of their conversation. "You came. I thought that you wouldn't because of Tansypaw."

"Oh Moonpelt, I didn't mean what I said," whispered Batpaw. "I'm sorry!"

"I know. You have good heart, and you'll make a good warrior someday. Goodbye."

"No," gasped Batpaw, her voice in a whisper. "No, Moonpelt, no! You can't die!" But her words became a mournful wail as Moonpelt's body shuddered and was wracked with her last rasping breath, but then became still as stone.

Batpaw sank to the ground gasping as if she to were dying, for the grief was too much for her. She hardly noticed that Dewpelt had left and that Duskstar was calling the clan from the Highrock. She padded out of the medicine cat den, her pawsteps heavy on the ground.

Duskstar's voice washed over her but she could only identify a few words like, "Moonpelt", "dead" and "vigil".

Pain forced Batpaw to slowly walk over to Moonpelt's still body, which had been brought out into the center of the clearing, her grief overwhelming her, wanting to sit vigil.

"No Batpaw," came a gentle voice, and suddenly Eaglewing was standing in front of her. "You've done enough for tonight. Go to your den and get some rest."

Weakly Batpaw nodded and trudged over to the apprentice's den, her sadness weighing her down like rocks. She crouched in her moss bed, her thoughts pushing her towards sleep. Batpaw resisted, but slowly her weak mind gave way to sleep.

* * *

><p>Batpaw awoke to faint sunshine filtering through the ceiling in the apprentice den. No one else was in the den, and when she peered out, the sun was high in the sky, making her squint her eyes and shield them. The clearing was quiet and had a lazy sort of atmosphere. A few cats were lounging around sharing tongues, and others were just resting in the sun.<p>

Batpaw quietly slipped out of the camp and padded through the trees. She would go hunting she decided, the fresh air would clear her mind.

Outside of the camp, the forest was alive and busy, animals taking advantage of the bright sunny day. Birds sang out sweet clear notes as if their lives depended on it. The air was bursting with the smell of prey, and the bright green leaves seemed to glow with happiness. Squirrels scampered up trees, and butterflies flitted to and fro. Batpaw's surroundings radiated warmth, and the soft soil felt good under her paws. Bees buzzed around blooming flowers, and the sun cast a beautiful golden light over it all.

Batpaw took a deep breath of the sweet air. She sifted through the scents until she'd pin pointed a blackbird. She then dropped to the ground and slunk towards the bird. Closer, closer, closer she got to it, until she could see every detail and line on it's ebony feathers. Suddenly shock hurtled through Batpaw as another scent, a familiar one, flooded through her senses.

Her head jerked upward, startling the blackbird, who had been hiding in a bush, sending it soaring into the sky. But Batpaw took no notice of the bird because her attention was drawn to the brown she-cat a few foxlengths away.

She had startling golden eyes, that seemed to pierce the air with a light of their own, and her outline was thin and faded like a ghosts.

"M-m-mother?" stammered Batpaw, her eyes widening, but the she-cat remained still just staring off into the distance. And then Batpaw blinked, and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw opened his mouth to draw in scents, his nose quivering. Suddenly a strange smell that seemed out of place in the forest, that was not of prey, rushed into his mouth. He gasped, and shut his mouth trying to block out the smell that brought back a flood of bad and unwanted memories. It smelled like a scent that he had known long ago. A familiar, comforting, and sweet scent, a scent that he had loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Batpaw padded through the gorse tunnel, a plump rabbit clamped in her jaws. Around the camp things were calm and relaxed, and peacefulness had settled over the cats. Duskstar and Eaglewing were talking quietly to each other next to the Highrock, their voices drifting on the wind.<p>

As Batpaw approached the fresh kill pile, Eaglewing spotted her. "Batpaw, you're back!" she mewed, her eyes twinkling.

Duskstar dipped his head at the deputy. "Then it is decided. Now that she is here I will announce it."

"Announce what?" asked Batpaw confused, but Duskstar had already sprang onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Ears pricked and a few heads turned at Duskstar's call, curious at what was going to happen. Soon there was a circle of cats beneath the Highrock, waiting patiently. "As you all probably know," Duskstar began, when all the cats were assembled, "Batpaw is in need of a new mentor."

Batpaw began to feel sick to her stomach as Duskstar said these words. "Not now, not now," she muttered, with a groan. The pain of loosing Moonpelt and Tansypaw was still fresh into her mind and to get a new mentor so soon cut into Batpaw's heart like a thorn.

"Since Batpaw is already an apprentice," continued Duskstar, "I see no need to repeat her apprentice ceremony. From now on until she becomes a warrior Batpaw will be trained by Eaglewing."

Murmurs of congratulations spread across the clan, Cherryblossom, Eaglewing's former apprentice, bounded over to Eaglewing, purring.

"Lucky you," came a voice from behind Batpaw. "Eaglewing is an amazing warrior."

"Well, you have Goldenfoot," Batpaw mewed, turning to her den mate, and trying hard to push off her sadness. "Everyone knows that she is a well respected and experienced warrior."

"But deputy of Thunderclan!"

"Oh, give it a rest," Batpaw mewed playfully, letting out a _mroww_ of laughter, all of her grief forgotten in Starpaw's cheerful attitude. As she and Starpaw made their way towards the apprentice den, Batpaw realized how good it felt to have a friend she could talk to now, however she felt a twinge of pain, knowing that she have been walking with Tansypaw not Starpaw.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Batpaw sat with Starpaw, sharing tongues. The sky was dark, and the stars shone out brightly through the ebony blackness. Batpaw gazed up at the stars and thought about everything that had happened to her so far.<p>

"I wonder what the stars are," whispered Batpaw.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Starpaw in disbelief.

"Do you?"

Starpaw sighed. "I keep forgetting that you weren't born in the clan's so someone would have to tell you this stuff. You would never find a clanborn cat who didn't know what Starclan was."

"Starclan," mewed the apprentice, thoughtfully. "Like Thunderclan but in the star's, right?"

Starpaw nodded. "They are the dead warriors of all of the clans. They send prophecies to the leader and medicine cat, and they help out the clansas much as they can. But if a cat is evil than they go to the dark forest, not Starclan, a place where they eventually fade."

Batpaw felt shock creep into her mind, the realization coming over her. "You mean that Tansypaw is watching me right now, in a place with Moonpelt and the rest of her ancestors?"

When Starpaw spoke her voice shook. "Yes, Batpaw," she whispered.

Batpaw nodded and suddenly the great sadness and grief that she had been feeling seemed to have been lifted from her heart. She looked at Starpaw as if she was deep in thought. "Your name, Starpaw, I never realized it but isn't Star what the leaders add to their names?"

Her friend nodded.

"But what if you became leader?" Batpaw asked. "Why did your mother name you that?"

Starpaw looked at the ground, avoiding Batpaw's eyes. "When I was born," she started. "It was just after Dewpelt's mentor died, and she was very new at being a medicine cat. Dewpelt received a prophecy about how the kit that was born on the full moon would find favor in the eyes of Starclan. Immediately she knew that I was the kit, because I was the only kit born on the gathering night. Dewpelt told my mother, Swiftheart, about the prophecy, and my mother decided that since I would please Starclan, that she should name me Starkit."

Batpaw nodded, and the two of them stared off into the night sky together. And then more to herself than Starpaw, Batpaw mewed sleepily, "I wonder if my mother is up their somewhere, watching us right now. I wonder what she would say."

Starpaw hadn't seemed to hear her as she mewed, "Batpaw?"

"M-hmm?"

"I know that I'll never replace Tansypaw, but I want to try."

In the darkness, a tear trickled down Batpaw's fur as she whispered, "Okay." And with that the two curled up and drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Batpaw awoke to feel stiff and sore, and she realized that her pelt was soaked. The rain had washed away all her grief and thoughts from the night before, cleansing her and making her grumpy and forgetful. "The elders won't like this," she grumbled, sticking her head out of the den to see pouring rain. Emerging into this rain was like walking into a block of mud. It was the kind of rain that came down in sheets, like a cascade of water falling through the air. With this rain, there was a solid wall, water, and not water.

Tentatively, Batpaw stuck one paw out of her den, and pulled it back in soaked. Her whiskers were already dripping from her peek outside. But she had to go out, so, shivering, Batpaw walked into the rain.

The water had completely soaked the whole camp, and in some places a thin layer of water about half a mouse tail high covered it. All faraway sounds were muffled and waterlogged, and Batpaw could barely smell the cats in the den right behind her. Hunting now would be worse than leafbare! Batpaw hoped that the rain would stop after a little while.

She padded over to Eaglewing who sat in the protection of the Highrock.

"Nasty weather," commented Eaglewing, as Batpaw drew close.

"Mm-hmm," agreed Batpaw. "The roof in the apprentice den is leaking."

Eaglewing looked at her pelt critically. "I'll get some cats to fix it up, but meanwhile, go hunt and see what has survived the flood so far."

"Yes, Eaglewing," mewed Batpaw, dipping her head. Batpaw turned and bounded through the gorse tunnel, shivering as ice cold rain pelted her fur. She hoped that the prey stank strongly, otherwise she would have to rely on her eye site alone to locate prey, in which case it was usually too late.

Batpaw padded out through the forest, glancing around at the destruction that the flood had made. She saw a mouse floundering in the water and then drag itself up a tree. A tiny rabbit that looked half drowned scampered through the water, sometimes sinking but then bubbling to the surface again. Soggy flowers, bits of bark, scraps of animal fur and torn leaves floated in the water. gray, stormy clouds covered the sun, and the colorless sky seemed sad and dull.

The current had been so strong during the night that some saplings had been torn up from their roots and served as bridges across the water where they had fallen. Batpaw gratefully scampered onto a branch going out of reach of the cold water, making sure that they were firm enough to hold her weight.

"Riverclan might like this," she grumbled. "But I sure don't." Reluctantly she continued to search the air for the scent of prey. Carefully she leaped down from the tree, trying to keep to the drier spots of ground as much as possible, preferring not to get wet.

Batpaw spotted a squirrel, crouching on a low branch close to the ground, its scent masked by the rain. She dropped onto her haunches, ignoring the water that seeped up her fur and into her muscles. Batpaw slithered forward, silent and light footed, and then she leaped, tasting the salty tang of the squirrel's blood.

She turned around to hide the squirrel under the dirt when she remembered the flood. The waters would wash the prey away if she left it behind to collect later. Batpaw groaned in annoyance and started back to the camp.

As she was padding back, her paw caught on a ledge and she tumbled, face first, into the frigid water. Standing up and shaking water out of her pelt, an idea popped into her mind as she looked at the wood that had tripped her.

They were two branches that jutted out into each other, hanging over the water, but just out of its reach. In the treacherous winds, they swayed back and forth a bit, but always out of the water's searching hands.

"Perfect," she muttered, smiling at her good luck.

Batpaw snagged the squirrel on the branch and let go of it. She blinked in satisfaction as the squirrel stayed on the wood.

Batpaw turned to go, when her fur was pushed the wrong way and she braced herself as a huge gust wind bashed against the water. The waves of the flood rose so high that it washed right over that squirrel and dragged it to the ground where it began to float away.

Batpaw lunged and grabbed it just in time, letting out a hiss of frustration. "Mousedung," she muttered, feeling the soggy squirrel in her jaws. Reluctantly she turned, bounding along the wet ground. She was ready to get back to camp, and _not_ lose that squirrel again.

Suddenly Batpaw slipped and felt panic sear through her as her feet churned through the water, trying to find firm ground. She let out a choked gasp, sputtering as she inhaled a mouthful of muddy water. Finally she felt her paws land heavily onto the ground, the impact making her stagger.

Batpaw let out a sigh of relief, her heart still beating in her chest, making her want to faint. She scrambled out of the ditch of water, loosening her grip on the squirrel, and realizing that she had torn a hole in its fur and that blood was seeping out, from her panicking hold. She pressed her paws against the gash until the bleeding slowed and finally stopped, until there was no sign of it left. Batpaw quickly pulled herself to her paws, and ran back to the camp, paws pounding on the soaked ground.

"Back so soon?" asked Eaglewing curiously.

"I couldn't leave the prey behind to go hunt some more because it would get washed away," Batpaw explained, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, from the near drowning experience. Her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't believe that Eaglewing couldn't hear it's loud rhythmic beats.

Eaglewing stared at the flood waters in dismay. "You're right. I'd better warn Duskstar," she mewed and bounded off towards the leader's den.

_I guess I'd better keep hunting_, thought Batpaw, although she was still nervous about going back out into the jungle of a forest, that was soaked in a layer of dirty flood water. She sighed and left the refuge of the Highrock, bounding towards the gorse tunnel.

Before she had even made halfway across the camp she heard Duskstar's yowl cut through the pounding of the rain. Reluctantly her clanmates dragged themselves out of the safety and comfort of their dens and out into the open.

"I'm sure it has come to your attention," he said, eying the clan's soaked pelts, "That there is a flood. No kits may leave the camp or the nursery." At the yowls of annoyance from the queens he mewed, "The flood waters may rise, and a kit could drown."

The queens stopped their yowling.

"Also," he mewed, in satisfaction, "no apprentice may leave the camp without a warrior. For the hunting patrols, Eaglewing has brought to my attention that you cannot leave your prey behind to collect later. The flood waters would wash it away, and the last thing we want right now is to be short on prey." He dipped his head and then jumped down from the Highrock.

At his dismiss the cats dispersed. Some went back into their dens, some left the camp to go hunting and some hung around wondering if they were going to be asked to go on a patrol.

Batpaw wavered and then decided to go back to her den for a rest. As she padded towards the apprentice den she heard Pantherkit mew, "But I want to go out! It's too crowded in here. I'm almost an apprentice!"

Batpaw purred in amusement. Perhaps she would go visit the kits and watch them for a while. Mistytail and Frosttail were bound to find that helpful. She padded over to the nursery, ignoring the water that soaked her paws and made her fur feel heavy and hang off of her body.

Suddenly a small bundle of tortoiseshell fur bowled into her face. "It's Batpaw!" squealed Fawnkit, tumbling off of her. Batpaw let out a _mroww _of laughter, cuffing her gently over the head.

"Hello Batpaw," mewed Mistytail, glancing apologetically at the apprentice. "I'm sorry about Fawnkit. she's a little bit wild today because of being cramped up in the nursery with so many cats for so long."

"That's okay Mistytail," Batpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching and trying to stifle a giggle. "I just came to see if you would like me to watch the kits."

"Well," started Mistytail, glancing at the other two queens, "If Frosttail saya yes, than I would be glad to let you watch the kits, BUT," she warned, "you may not bring them out of the nursery."

Batpaw nodded her head to show that she had understood, and immediately the six kits bundled themselves onto her, squealing with excitement.

"Lets go out," squeaked Pantherkit, after the queens had left, Sunpelt following behind.

"But Duskstar said not to," mewed Mosskit, her little blue eyes wide.

"He did not-"

"But I want to-"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, be quiet," mewed Batpaw hushing all of them, and trying not to laugh. "Mosskit is right. Duskstar said that the kits couldn't leave the nursery." At the mews of disappointment from the kits she said reassuringly, "But don't worry, we can still find fun things to do inside of the nursery."

The nursery was a small place without much space to play, but Batpaw soon found ways to keep all the kits entertained. She sent Leapkit, Pantherkit and Violetkit to play fight with each other, scuffling around in the mud. The rest of the kits, Mosskit, Skykit, and Fawnkit took to attacking Batpaw. She would move her tail around and jerk her paws upward to give them something to chase.

Tumbling and laughing, the kits always ended up attacking more mud than cat, but they didn't seem to care. Her fighting was their main joy, and they always ended up fighting with their siblings, as well as Batpaw. Those little cats had a lot of spirit. Batpaw was a bit sad she had never had a chance to be a kit in the clans. But at least she didn't have the long wait until becoming an apprentice, never having to endure the eagerness but also the frustration that came with it.

The kits and Batpaw played for a little while until Batpaw noticed that Skykit was not joining in, and that he sat alone, off to the side.

"Skykit," she mewed softly. "Skykit why aren't you playing?"

"I don't want to play with you," the kit gasped, surprised that she would ask a question like that. "You're yucky, you're a loner!"

Batpaw drew back, stung, and stared at Skykit. None of the other Thunderclan cats had ever talked about her having a different background than them, and they had never been rude or mean to her. Maybe her expectations had been too high. Maybe she should expect cats to avoid her. Even Skykit's tone was offensive, as if everybody knew that loners were different.

Luckily, the queens came back shortly to relieve Batpaw. "Thanks Batpaw," mewed Mistytail, purring. "Frosttail, Sunpelt and I got some time to relax. Not that I don't like the kits, but sometimes they can get quite exhausting."

"Batpaw," Sunpelt chimed in, "why don't you get some rest. You've had a long morning."

Batpaw muttered her thanks and hurried off towards the apprentice den, shaking off her wet fur. As she neared the den she noted that the rain had stopped and that the water were retreating, but sleepiness made her thoughts swirl around in her mind like the ripples of a dragonfly on the surface of a pond. So Batpaw settled into her soggy den, grumbling to herself about the waters, and fell fast asleep. Her conscienceless left her, but the hurt caused by Skykit stayed.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and the weather took a turn for the worst. It rained on and off throughout the days, and the flood waters grew higher and higher. In some parts of the forest it rose all the up to Batpaw's haunches. Prey was getting scarce, and the only stuff they did find was soggy and thin. Batpaw couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in Shadowclan right now, with all the swampy territory, and in Windclan, without any trees to serve as bridges.<p>

One day the border patrol came back with news about the river. The sun was high in the sky and the rain had stopped for the time being.

"It's quite high," explained Lynxfoot to Owlfeathers, Sunpelt, Batpaw, and a wide eyed Starpaw. "Much higher than it should be. We could see plenty of fish in the water."

"Riverclan must be getting a lot of prey," commented Owlfeathers. "They shouldn't be giving us trouble any time soon."

"But what about the other clans," asked Batpaw tentatively, daring to point something out to the older cat, "They probably have even worse prey than us!"

"You're right," mewed Lynxfoot, glancing approvingly at Batpaw, "Eaglewing's got herself quite an apprentice there." Batpaw blushed when the warrior praised her, but she thought she saw Starpaw shoot her a dirty look. Batpaw shrunk even smaller, wishing she hadn't pointed out the problem, yet still glowing inside from the approval.

"And how will we get to the gathering?" asked Sunpelt, saving Batpaw from her embarrassment, "If the river is swollen than won't the smaller branch that we cross over also be? The apprentices won't be able to get across, and the current might be too strong."

"Look, here comes Eaglewing," mewed Owlfeathers.

Quickly, Lynxfoot related the news to the deputy.

"Thanks for telling me Lynxfoot. I'll go inform Duskstar. This may interfere with us getting to the gathering."

Eaglewing turned, ready to get Duskstar when he called out from the Highrock, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. The cats who are going to the gathering," announced Duskstar, "Are Snowstorm, Minnowtail, Blizzardtail, Goldenfoot, Greymoon, Owlfeathers, Nightclaw, Batpaw and Rabbitpaw."

"But Duskstar," yowled Owlfeathers, "Lynxfoot said that the river was very high! That means that other places could be flooded."

"Is this true, Lynxfoot?" inquired Duskstar.

"Yes, Duskstar," answered Lynxfoot, dipping his head.

"All right." Duskstar turned back to the circle of cats gathered at the base of the Highrock. "I will send a patrol to check on the route to Fourtrees. If it is flooded I'll see if we can pass through Shadowclan territory. Greymoon will lead the patrol." Batpaw waited to see if he would say more, but he didn't mention to look out for trouble from the other clans.

As Duskstar was leaping down from the Highrock a cry was heard, and a silver cat burst from the medicine cat den. "It's Sunpelt!" Dewpelt cried. "She's having her kits, and something's wrong!"


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Greymoon paced back and forth inside of the medicine cat den. Dewpelt raced in and out, her heart pounding and her mind in a muddle. This wasn't supposed to happen, and yet it was. The kitting was nearly a moon early, and nothing could have prepared Dewpelt for this.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Greymoon anxiously.

"No, It's okay," mewed Dewpelt, although her voice was panicked and her eyes were wide with alarm and anxiety.

Dewpelt turned and scampered back into the medicine cat den, straining her eyes in the darkness of the cave. She had blocked up the entrance to her den during the birthing so that she wouldn't be interrupted. Now she was regretting letting Greymoon in.

The familiar, musty smell of herbs greeted her as she came to Sunpelt. She frantically snatched a pile of raspberry leaves, and prodded them towards Sunpelt.

"Here, eat these."

Sunpelt uttered a loud groan of pain but was able to choke down the herbs. "You're almost there," encouraged Dewpelt. "You can do it."

Sunpelt moaned. A bright red stream of blood spurted out of her side, staining the moss. Dewpelt cried out as she saw it, and she felt the weight in her chest grown heavy. Suddenly, Dewpelt yelped in surprise. A tiny brown head was sticking out. Trying to keep calm, she pushed against the kit until it slid out. "You did it Sunpelt! One she-kit so far!"

"Oh, she's beautiful," rasped Sunpelt, as she painfully licked her small kit until it reached out for milk.

Suddenly Sunpelt tensed up and inhaled sharply. Another brown head peaked out. Unlike it's sister, this kit was tiny. It began to slide out, and Dewpelt saw that it was a tom. Her breath tightened as she realized that the tom was not breathing. She frantically licked him, her tongue rasping across his brown fur. She continued to do this until to her relief he began to inhale tiny gasps of air.

"Boy or girl?"

"He's a tom," answered Dewpelt. She placed him down beside his mother, on the moss, making sure that he reached out for warm milk.

All of the sudden, Dewpelt gasped her gaze becoming wid. Before her very eyes the tom was growing and growing. Then another cat, a cat she knew very well, only older, appeared next to him. It was a sleek black she-cat with golden eyes. The she-cat nuzzled the tom affectionately, and what she saw in that gesture was much more than just clan friendship. And then everything was normal again and the vision was gone.

"So it seems that Starclan has something special planned for Batpaw and this young tom," she murmured to herself. _But why are they telling me this? Why does it matter?_

* * *

><p>"Hi Dewpelt. Can I come in and see the kits?"<p>

"Sure Batpaw," Dewpelt mewed, glancing suspiciously at the apprentice and remembering the prophecy about her.

As Batpaw entered the nursery, she glanced back at Dewpelt. Most of the tension Dewpelt had had the night before seemed to have evaporated, but she still looked queer about something, possibly nervous about the kits or worried for Sunpelt.

"Hello Batpaw!" Sunpelt mewed cheerfully, as Batpaw entered. "I'm glad you could come. Aren't the kits beautiful? The dark brown she-cat is Brownkit and the brown tabby tom is Cloverkit."

"Oh, they're wonderful," gasped Batpaw, in delight.

The tom seemed to be looking at her, even though his eyes were not open yet. He sat next to his mothers side, with his sister squirming and wriggling. Batpaw glanced uneasily at him, but then Cloverkit rolled over and started prodding his mothers body for milk. The tiny paws of the kit pushed against his mother absentmindedly, as if it was an expected chore, and not a want for food. Batpaw wondered what color his eyes would be, and if they would be unusual like hers.

Batpaw glanced at Mosskit, who was staring wide eyed at the kits, and saw how much bigger she was than them.

"Why, they're so small!" Batpaw exclaimed.

"Yes," Sunpelt mewed, glancing worriedly at Cloverkit and Brownkit. "Dewpelt said that they were nearly a moon early."

"Well, they look fine, they're not that small," assured Batpaw, quickly. "I didn't notice anything until I saw them compared to Mosskit." Sunpelt looked a little reassured, but still concerned. Batpaw silently scolded herself for bringing it up. Sunpelt's kitting had clearly been a hard one, and it being her first Sunpelt was quite nervous about her kits.

"Why don't you stay a little longer," suggested Sunpelt, startling Batwing out of her thoughts, "The kits seem to like you and I could really use some rest."

"OK," agreed Batpaw, but her concern began to rise as she watched the two kits and realized that it was not both the kits, but only Cloverkit that Sunpelt was worried about, or at least should be.

Brownkit was nearly double the size of Cloverkit, plump and healthy looking for his age. Cloverkit's fur seemed to hang off his bones and his tiny closed eyes were sunken. His mew was so soft that Batpaw had to strain her ears to hear it. _He's so tiny,_ thought Batpaw, _will he live through the night?_

* * *

><p>Strange scents and sounds surrounded Cloverkit, engulfing him. It was so different than it had been in the cozy warm space. At least he could smell the comforting scent of his mother and the warm smell of milk. As Cloverkit prodded his mother's side for milk, he smelled a new cat as it entered. Cloverkit heard a warm voice purr in greeting. "Hello Batpaw."<p>

He heard another voice, an unfamiliar one this time, a calm, commanding, but kind voice answer. Another kit was standing nearby, and his mother and the new cat began to talk, their voices buzzing in his ears, but their words lost. Cloverkit soon lost interest in the conversation, and just let the words wash over him like soft mist. Just when he was feeling very full of milk and satisfied, Cloverkit heard a loud buzzing sound in his right ear, and felt something land on his nose.

"They're so tiny!" exclaimed a voice, startling Cloverkit.

He drew back and his nose began to tickle and itch. Against his will he felt his nose begin to twitch and then, before he could stop himself, he let out a loud sneeze. The bug that had landed on his nose jumped and then Cloverkit let out a yelp, as a sharp twang of pain pierced his nose, and his eyes flew open. Yellow and gold flooded his senses and he blinked, dazzled by it's brilliant color. Cloverkit drew back and realized that he was staring into a pair of cat's eyes, a she-cat to be exact.

"Are you my mommy?" he squealed. "You don't smell like her."

"No," purred the she-cat in amusement, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Sunpelt's your mother. She's over there."

Cloverkit felt himself being pushed across the soft moss, towards a golden she-cat and the scent of his mother rushed into his nose. His nose began to throb and he whimpered. Cloverkit felt a rough tongue lapse across his nose and the feeling subsided.

"Don't worry Cloverkit, the bee sting will get better quickly," Sunpelt purred, as she nestled him closer to her belly.

"Sunpelt, Cloverkit opened his eyes!" mewed the black she-cat, her golden eyes shining, as if she had just realized this.

"Yes, Batpaw," mewed Cloverkit's mother, and he could see that _her_ eyes were alight with happiness. "I've never seen a bee do that before." Sunpelt laughed and it sounded like the sweet tittering of the birds. Cloverkit wondered what a bee was. Maybe it was the buzzing thing, yet how did it hurt him? There was so much new things to learn. What did the other kits look like? What was outside of the nursery, and what did his father look like? Where would the black cat go after she left the nursery?

Sunpelt nuzzled him closer to her belly, but now that he could see Cloverkit didn't want to sleep. He struggled but Sunpelt pushed firmly. "Rest now, play later," she mewed.

As he fought his mother's strong and firm hold, Cloverkit saw Batpaw, the black she-cat, slip out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>A lone ginger tom sat in the middle of a clearing eating a vole, his tail lashing from side to side. The prey seemed to be wasted on him, for before it got to his mouth it was mostly mangled by his restless paws. He glanced up at the moon, his eyes bright with worry but also full of thought. Realizing that he was to nervous to eat, he pushed the vole aside.<p>

A pale brown she-cat glided out from the dark trees and sat down next to him. "Is something troubling you, Blazestar?" she asked, gently.

"It's the kit, Swiftheart," mewed Blazestar, sadly.

Swiftheart looked at him in surprise. "The kit?" she asked, her tone bewildered.

"Yes, the new kit in Thunderclan," came a cold voice. Walking towards them was a muscular, mousey brown she-cat.

"Ah, Mouseclaw," mewed Blazestar, without a hint of welcome in his voice. "You have a knack of dropping in at just the right moments."

Swiftheart looked at the former Thunderclan deputy nervously. Mouseclaw did not usually meddle with kit affairs, so why would she care about Sunpelt's new kits? And there was one more thing... "Which kit?" blurted out Swiftheart.

"You know perfectly well which one," hissed Mouseclaw, her eyes narrowed. "The one that was supposed to die."

_So that was what Mouseclaw was so mad about, _thought Swiftheart, _but what's wrong with a kit living? Did Starclan just want to kill kits for no reason?_

As if answering her thoughts, Blazestar mewed, "Cloverkit will mess with Batpaw's destiny, distracting her from her real purpose. This cannot happen. We only let him live for the sake of the mother and the medicine cat." He bent his head down and Swiftheart noticed that he looked weary and tired. "There was nothing that we could do, the medicine cat would be crushed to know that one of Sunpelt's kit had died."

"Dewpelt **was** a picture of perfection, wasn't she?" An old silver tom with amber eyes stepped out of the trees.

"Stormpelt, what brings you here?" Mouseclaw said, with a hint of a growl in her voice, clearly unhappy about the tom's entrance.

"I heard you discussing my apprentice and decided to drop in."

"Dewpelt is no longer yourapprentice," mewed Blazestar, his eyes narrowing. "You cannot play favorites in Starclan."

"Are you accusing me?" asked Stormpelt, but his eyes were full of laughter.

"Stormpelt, we came here on a serious matter."

"I know," he mewed, his voice turning grave.

"The kit should not have lived," Mouseclaw repeated. "He endangers all the clans."

"But he's only a kit," Swiftheart objected. "How would you feel if your kit died?" Swiftheart realized her mistake a moment too late as Mouseclaw's eyes flared with pain and anger.

"I would not care if Ravennight died," she hissed. "He ran away from Thunderclan, leaving me all alone, such cruelty is beyond me."

Swiftheart backed down a little, but not all the way. "But what if you loved your kit?" she persisted, glancing at Mouseclaw warily.

"This kit should not have lived," repeated Mouseclaw, her voice soft but testy and firm.

"Mouseclaw," mewed Stormpelt, quietly. "You know that when Ravennight ran away from Thunderclan it caused you great sadness and grief. So if you were Sunpelt wouldn't it cause you pain to watch your newborn kit die, to never catch his first mouse, to never look into his mother's eyes, never become an apprentice?"

"And he's only a kit," mewed Swiftheart.

"Exactly," hissed Mouseclaw. "Better now then later."

"Mouseclaw, please. You can't do it! Think of how much pain you will be putting on a fellow Thunderclan warrior."

"Playing favorites," warned Blazestar.

"Sunpelt will be devastated," continued Stormpelt, not heeding his leaders warning. "And Dewpelt will blame herself. Please just understand. You will be taking away another cats kit, just like Starclan did to Sleetheart and Ravennight."

Mouseclaw winced and Swiftheart knew that Stormpelt had hit a sore spot. "All right," she murmured. "We shall let him live for now."

"Good," mewed Stormpelt. "I will go inform the rest of Starclan." He turned and padded into the trees, letting the darkness suck him up. Mouseclaw followed him, with a flick of her ears.

Blazestar turned to Swiftheart and mewed, "You know that you just put Starpaw in danger? Batpaw needs to not have a mate to be there for Thunderclan, but especially for her."

"I know," murmured Swiftheart. "But I do not regret my choice. Cloverkit does not deserve to die. No kits do."

"You are right," mewed Blazestar softly, and with that he turned towards his mate and they padded away together, tails entwined.

**If you liked this chapter then please review!**

** I'd feedback on the story so far, even after I've completed the story, I'm still always editing and improving things.**

**I'd also love to hear how you think Cloverkit will interfere in Batpaw's destiny!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Batpaw's paws skimmed the ground as she raced after Eaglewing. Overhead the full moon shone as it steadily rose into the night sky, the stars accompanying its rise. The fresh air exhilarated Batpaw and it energized her muscles, making her feel awake and alive, although it was the dead of night when everyone should have been asleep. Excitement coursed through Batpaw as she ran, and she was so caught up with her surroundings that she crashed right into Blizzardtail.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped at her.

"S-s-sorry, Blizzardtail," Batpaw stammered, her fur growing hot with embarrassment.

"Clumsy apprentices," muttered Blizzardtail under his breath.

Rabbitpaw bounded over, running alongside Batpaw, as the tom turned away. "Don't mind Blizzardtail," she purred. "He's just old and cranky."

"I heard that," snapped Blizzardtail. "You should keep your mouth shut when you talk about your elders like that."

"Well, everyone knows that it's true," mewed Rabbitpaw hotly.

Blizzardtail turned around and glared at her, and Rabbitpaw, knowing that she had gone too far, gave her shoulder a subconscious lick and hurried after Batpaw.

Batpaw purred in amusement, when she felt Rabbitpaw stiffen beside her and saw that all cats had stopped. They must be waiting for the signal from Duskstar, realized Batpaw, and was grateful that Rabbitpaw had stopped, otherwise she would a have kept on going.

Batpaw peered through the trees and caught glimpses of cats moving in the clearing below. Scents of strange cats filled her nose, but she knew from all of her long training sessions with Eaglewing that Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan had already arrived, waiting for the last clan, Thunderclan, to arrive before they could start. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Duskstar flick his tail and the cats surged forward like a wave, bringing Batpaw along with them.

Racing down into the clearing, Batpaw saw many cats watching the Thunderclan patrol with calm and expecting gazes as if they had done this hundreds of times.

She slowed her paws and stared wide eyed around her. Batpaw slunk closer to Eaglewing and tried to stay in her shadow, unseen and undetected, but Eaglewing looked at her in amusement and pushed her back out into the open. Batpaw felt cat's eyes bore into her black fur. She heard whispers and heard snatches of conversation like, "There she is", "that's the loner", and "She's the new one", and she knew that they were talking about her, and her arrival in the clans.

Eaglewing bounded off to a group of cats and settled into a lively conversation with them, leaving Batpaw on her own. She had absolutely no idea where to turn! Batpaw found herself wishing that the gathering would start so that she didn't have to talk to any strange cats.

"Hi." Batpaw jumped and turned around. Standing in front of her was a long haired silver tabby she-cat with intense blue eyes.

"My name's Dawnpaw," she mewed.

"I'm Batpaw," answered Batpaw, glancing curiously at the apprentice. "I'm from Thunderclan."

"I know," she mewed, simply. "I'm from Shadowclan."

"But how do you-"

"Dawnpaw," came an exasperated voice. "There you are." A gray tabby tom swiftly padded over to the two apprentices.

Dawnpaw purred in greeting and touched noses with him, murmuring a few words, and then turned back to Batpaw as the tom bounded away.

"Who was that?" asked Batpaw, curiously.

"Oh, that was Pebbletail," mewed Dawnpaw carelessly, but then she blinked at her in surprise. "Didn't you know that?"

"Why would I?" Batpaw said, staring at Dawnpaw, "This is my first gathering, and it's not like I know every warrior."

Dawnpaw looked at Batpaw in shock. "Pebbletail's not a warrior," she squeaked. "He's the Shadowclan medicine cat. You should know who the medicine cats are by now after being in Thunderclan for almost two moons, maybe more."

"How do you know how long I have been with the clans?" demanded Batpaw.

"Well, Duskstar announced it at the gathering. I was there. I go to almost every gathering since I'm medicine cat apprentice."

"You're the medicine cat apprentice?" gasped Batpaw. "That's such an important job."

Dawnpaw looked at her paws uncomfortably. "I guess," she muttered.

Suddenly Batpaw heard a yowl and froze in stance. "The gathering's going to start," she whispered to Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and did not answer.

"I would like to start," announced Lightstar. The other leaders dipped their heads and she continued. "We have a new warrior, Fernstream."

All the cats turned to look at the sweet looking honey colored tabby. Fernstream ducked her head shyly as the cats stared, all craning their necks and searching for her, wanting to get a good look. Batpaw had heard about Fernstream and her gentle personality from some of the Thunderclan warriors. She had many friends, and she was very popular among the clans.

"Also we have two new apprentices, Lightningpaw and Sweetpaw."

Batpaw turned to look at the new apprentices, wanting to see them, and the sight of Lightningpaw took her breath away. It wasn't that he was handsome, but that he was different. He had a strange aura about him. The golden tom had huge black splotches that covered his fur like ink stains and his eyes were a sparkling shade of green. His face conveyed confidence, and he held himself up differently than the other cats.

"Everything else is going fine in Riverclan and the prey is running well." Lightstar's eyes glittered, and Batpaw saw that she was challenging the other leaders to disagree with her. All the cats knew very well from the skinny and bony Riverclan warriors that prey was not running well, but they also knew that Lightstar would never admit to her clan being weak.

"I have no news to report," mewed Falconstar, ignoring Lightstar's challenge.

He nodded to Soarstar, who said, "Windclan has two new warriors, Milkfur and Swanfeather." All eyes turned to the new warriors and then back to Soarstar. "That is all. Duskstar?"

"Thunderclan has two new kits, Brownkit and Cloverkit, and prey is plentiful." Duskstar looked around at the other three leaders. "Is that all?" he asked. "If so, then the gathering is over."

"Not so fast," growled Lightstar, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps the reason that Thunderclan has lots of prey is because they have been stealing prey on Riverclan territory."

Duskstar looked at her in shock, his fur bristling. "How dare you accuse us of such a crime!" he growled. "Why don't you just admit that Riverclan is short of prey?"

"I am just stating a fact," hissed Lightstar. "Our patrols have found Thunderclan scent on our territory and bones and animal blood."

"I have heard no report that any of my warriors have been crossing into your territory."

"Well, it has been happening. Thunderclan has always ignored borders like they are now!"

"Are not!"

"Duskstar! Lightstar! Stop!" yowled Falconstar, angrily. "Look at the sky!"

Batpaw's eyes flitted upward and saw that a cloud was floating dangerously near the moon, threatening to cover it up.

"Can't you see how you are acting?"

Duskstar nodded, calming his temper and Lightstar stopped talking, although her leafy green eyes still glittered angrily.

Out of the corner of her eye Batpaw caught a glimpse of a black shadow huddled in the trees. She turned around and saw Nightclaw and a reddish brown warrior from Shadowclan, muttering together. _What was Nightclaw doing with that Shadowclan cat, _she wondered,_ and why isn't he paying any attention to what is going on in the gathering?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you will succeed? Have you planned it enough?" Crookedwhisker stared at Nightclaw, his eyes narrowed skeptically.<p>

"Yes Crookedwhisker, I'm sure that it will work. I have planned it over a hundred times. She won't realize what is going on until it's too late!"

Crookedwhisker just shook his head. "Nightclaw, I have trained you for a long time and I have learned that you deny all of your failures!"

Nightclaw's fur bristled, and he drew his lips back in a snarl. "I am sure that it will work," he repeated, tensely.

Crookedwhisker shrugged and did not say anything.

"Nightclaw!"

Nightclaw turned and saw that Eaglewing was calling him. "I've got to go," he muttered, and then he rushed after the deputy and into the woods behind his clan.

* * *

><p>Batpaw opened her eyes, expecting to see bright sunlight streaming through the thicket of the apprentices den, like she was used to now, but all she saw was thick darkness. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her alley, her old home.<p>

"Grrrr."

Batpaw froze, her ears pricked.

"Grrrr."

Batpaw whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Grrrr."

As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she was able to get a better took at her surroundings. Batpaw yelped in horror as she saw four dogs racing towards her, along the alley and suddenly, they had engulfed her in a circle. She recognized the biggest one as the dog that had chased her into the forest, having been dragged away into his den by a twoleg. His eyes glinted cruelly and he drew his lips back to reveal sharp fangs, longing to sink them into her black fur.

All of Batpaw's alley cat instincts told her to play dead or to cower to the ground, but her warrior instincts were screaming at her to fight. This time her common sense won over and she scrambled in between the dog's legs and darted away.

The dogs immediately took chase, mad that their victim had escaped. Batpaw saw the leader right behind her, his eyes burning with a want for revenge and his teeth glinting and gnashing wildly. He snapped at her leg and Batpaw felt searing pain in it as blood spurted from the cut. The pain blinded her and she ran wildly, her fear making her feel hot and sick.

Suddenly a hiss exploded through the air, and a shape came flying at the dogs. The dogs in the back cried out and raced away in panic, but the leader stayed, stubbornly standing his ground against his attacker. A cat had started this and a cat would end this. The cat leaped at the dogs face, determined to send him running away, his tail between his legs. The dog snarled, and reached up to slice his claws through her fur, but he put himself off balance, and fell over onto the hard muddy stones. He scrabbled to his paws and ran off whimpering after his friends, his shoulders hunched. Batpaw stopped to catch her breath and turned to look at her rescuer. A sweet scent filled her nose and she inhaled sharply.

"M-mother?"

"Yes, Batpaw. I know that you're surprised, but it's me." The brown she-cat's eyes flickered and for a second, a memory flashed into her mind, of another time when had rescued a cat from an attacking dog. It had been terrifying, attacking a giant dog for the first time, but she had been glad that she had, after meeting the tom.

"Mother?" Batpaw was staring at her, confused. "Are you okay?"

"W-what? Oh, yes, sorry." Batpaw's mother snapped back to the present, remembering her mission. "I am here to tell you to forgive him."

"Forgive, what, wait who?"

"You must forgive him. To fulfill your destiny and his you must. Confront him and tell him who you are. You must. If you do not then he will die."

"Who will die? Who must I forgive?"

But her mother continued on, deaf to Batpaw confusions. "You must forgive me to. It was and is your destiny and it must happen."

"Mother," cried Batpaw.

"You must forgive him. Or else you'll both die."

"Nina!" Batpaw cried, in shock of what her mother had said. Batpaw's eyes widened, "I've never called you that before," she whispered, hoarsely.

Her mother's head jerked upward and her eyes filled with shock and pain. Suddenly Batpaw felt the warm woozy feeling returning and her mother's image flickered before her eyes.

Nina shook her head in shame. "Really, I tried to stop him." She let out a sigh. "To kill his own-" Suddenly Nina crumpled and Batpaw jerked awake, screaming for her.

* * *

><p>A den away, a black tom pricked his ears as he woke from his light slumber.<p>

"Nina," he whispered softly, echoing the cry that was coming from somewhere in the Thunderclan camp. "Nina."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Batpaw saw her mother's golden eyes swim before hers, shimmering in the air. "Mother," she groaned. "No, mother, come back." Suddenly Batpaw heard a loud snap and a crackle, and her eyes flew open. She blinked several times until her vision came into focus, the bright colors dazzling her senses. Her mother's eyes disappeared, rippling away, leaving empty blackness that shrouded Batpaw's mind and threatened to inclose on it. Batpaw jerked her head upward only to feel a rush of dizziness and heat flow into her head. She groaned, but then she felt cool water trickle across her fur.

"Don't try to get up, Batpaw," murmured a voice, and Batpaw saw that it was Dewpelt, holding a wad of wet moss.

"Where am I?" Batpaw muttered.

"You're in the medicine cat den," mewed Dewpelt, gently. "You have a very high fever."

_So that was what the hot feeling that I got during my dream was,_ Batpaw realized, shocked that she had been able to feel her sickness in her sleep.

"You woke up screaming," explained Dewpelt. "Starpaw came and told me that you were burning up. Also I found a small cut on your leg. I couldn't figure out where it had come from."

_The dog bite! It was there when I woke up, but how?_ Batpaw frantically tried to think of an excuse, her mind reeling._ So if had gotten killed by the dogs in my dream, then I would have died!_ Horror rose its way up her throat, as she realized this, and dizziness began to cloud her thoughts.

"But now you just need to rest," said Dewpelt.

Batpaw sighed with relief, but the sudden exhale of air made her head hurt and her stomach ache. There was lots of time in the medicine cat den to think, so Batpaw tried to puzzle out her dream. But thinking too hard made her brain throb, so she settled down and tried to sleep.

The medicine cat den was busy enough that day. Just as Batpaw was almost asleep Addertooth walked in looking for some daisy for Snowstorm. _His joints must be aching again, _Batpaw thought in amusement, lightening her mood and trying not to laugh.

As Addertooth left, Batpaw settled down again ready to relax, but he was stopped at the entrance to the den by Mistytail, coming to get a poppy seed for some rest. They started a lively conversation. At first their talk was normal. They chatted about prey and rival clans. Batpaw started to doze off again, but then she picked up a familiar name.

"...Nightclaw?" Batpaw pricked her ears. "Yes, I am a bit worried about him," Mistytail continued. "He's seemed a bit grumpy lately, too ambitious."

"I think he's got his eye on the spot of deputy," said Addertooth.

_ Nightclaw wants to be deputy? _Thought Batpaw, _I should have noticed that._

"Oh, everyone knows that by now," remarked Lynxfoot, as he walked by.

"Yes," agreed Mistytail. "It's not like it's not obvious."

"If you ask me," mewed Addertooth. "If he was a clan cat through and through he would be fine for the job."

_Huh?_ Thought Batpaw.

"Yes," agreed Mistytail, "it was that little spell away that did it."

Batpaw was eager to learn more, but just then Dewpelt came out and shooed them away, giving Mistytail her poppy seeds. Now Batpaw had much more to think about. How come Nightclaw wasn't all the way a clan cat? What "little spell away?" Questions swam in Batpaw's head making her dizzy and hot.

When no more cats came Batpaw dozed off for a little while. It was mostly dull, but Batpaw guessed that was what she needed. Some rest, and a quiet atmosphere.

Later in the day, Batpaw was awoken by the sounds of cat's voices and the same familiar name. She immediately pricked up her ears, hoping to learn more about Nightclaw's little trip away from the clans, but they weren't talking about that.

"Nightclaw has been so dark lately," Lynxfoot said, his voice hushed. "It's like someone took away his reason to live!"

"I know!" Cherryblossom shook her head sadly. "He used to be such a sweet apprentice, I don't know what happened to him!"

"He scares me," confessed Owlfeathers. "So grim and hostile."

"I heard that Eaglewing saw Nightclaw talking to a cat from a different clan a little while before the gathering."

Batpaw inhaled sharply.

"But it's probably just rumors," Lynxfoot continued.

_ The Shadowclan cat! _Thought Batpaw. _The one that he was talking to at the gathering! Could he have... NO! _Batpaw immediately dismissed the thought from her mind, shaking her head in disregard. _Lynxfoot is right, it's just a rumor. Nightclaw may be ambitious, but he's still a loyal cat._

Owlfeathers, Cherryblossom and Lynxfoot continued to talk as they drifted farther away from the medicine cat den, until they were out of earshot, and however hard Batpaw strained her ears, she couldn't catch a single whiff of their conversation.

Now new questions swirled in her head, but Batpaw was too drowsy to puzzle them. She wished she could just fall asleep. Batpaw heard Dewpelt sorting through some herbs, and then walk over to her. Dewpelt pushed something small into Batpaw's mouth.

"Sleep," she whispered calmly. And Batpaw did.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw shivered as the cool, misty air swept against his thin fur. Sharp pieces of stones and gravel stung his paws, and he winced as he crossed the rough Thunderpath, full of the acrid smell that he was used to each and every night. The entrance to the forest looked like a large never ending black hole as he padded in, although he knew that even in the dark, he would find her.<p>

Leaves and branches scraped against his ruffled pelt, and his nose tingled from the smell of frost. This forest was unfamiliar to him, loner territory, and although he traveled to it almost every night, he never learned its secrets or the secrets of the cats who lived here. It was a dark and foreboding place, and even most Starclan cats did not venture here.

Nightclaw paused, unsure if he should turn back or continue on into the trees. He swallowed hard and forced himself to walk forward. Nightclaw looked dreadfully into the clearing, and nervously padded through the curtain of leaves. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a beautiful brown she-cat, but her back was turned to the black tom approaching.

She turned her head as he advanced forward, her eyes lowered.

"Nina," Nightclaw whispered. "Nina, please."

But Nina would not raise her eyes, nor would she open her ears to Nightclaw's pleas.

Nightclaw's eyes glittered with pain, and he seemed weak for such a strong and powerful warrior. "Please forgive me, please."

"No," she mewed, "it's too late and you know it. You don't really mean it, you'll just go back to what you're doing with your life. The young, ignorant and innocent may be able to forgive, but I have seen what you have done and cannot."

Nightclaw padded over to Nina and brushed his tail against her chin, but she still would not raise her head to look into his eyes, even after talking to him.

"It's a shame to waste such beautiful eyes," he mewed, with true sadness creeping into his voice. But even at that the tough brown flower that had landed in Nightclaw's life continued to float away. He let out a sigh of distress and shivered in despair, his moan echoing through the air. Nightclaw's heart ached as he watched Nina, and her sorrow pricked him like a thorn, prodding at him until he bled.

Something brushed against his fur, and he turned to see that it was a bat. A memory fluttered in his mind and he strained his thoughts trying to recall it.

_The_ _young black she-kit squirmed next to her mother's side and mewled. She suckled at Nina for milk, hungrily, and stared up at her father with her unopened eyes. Nightclaw wondered, would they be emerald green like his or amber and golden like her mother's? Suddenly the realization of what he had done washed over him. He had mated a rogue! Shame and guilt rushed through him, making him feel hot headed. "I'm going to hunt and take the tom kit with me," he muttered. "Two kits is too much for you to handle at once." His mate nodded at him, pushing the brown tom kit towards him._

"And I never came back," whispered Nightclaw, under his breath, as if he knew the whole truth of this memory. "Ever."

"She was a rogue from then on. You know that, don't you?"

Nightclaw nodded reluctantly. "I left her with the most important she-cat in my life."

Nina's face softened, but she stopped herself from looking up. "I know," she murmured.

"I love you Nina, I always will," whispered Nightclaw desperately. "I loved both of you."

"I know the reason you came, Nightclaw, you don't need to butter me up."

Nightclaw winced, but stayed firm. "What happened to the she-kit, Nina? Where is she? I need to find to her, to prove to her that I still care for her!"

"Why? So that you can desert everyone you love for her? No, Nightclaw I cannot, but she can tell you herself." And then, only then, Nina looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his, making an electric charge, and Nightclaw jerked awake, sweating, with those piercing golden eyes staring down at him.

* * *

><p>Batpaw yawned, sleepily, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, happy that she was out of the medicine cat den. She ate her mouse slowly, thinking about the night before, about the dream with her mother before she had fallen sick. She was still to tired to think hard, the fever had taken it's full affect, but she was content with letting her mind wander and figure things out for itself.<p>

Eaglewing bounded over to her, her eyes bright, snapping Batpaw fully awake. "Batpaw, how would you like to go with me on a patrol to sunningrocks?"

Batpaw looked up at Eaglewing, her eyes wide and excited. "Really? Could I?"

Eaglewing purred in amusement at the look of amazement on her apprentice's face. "Of course you can. Goldenfoot is taking Starpaw along and Lynxfoot is coming."

Batpaw nodded energetically and bounded through the gorse tunnel after Eaglewing. She smacked into Starpaw, and saw that her friend was staring dreamily after Lynxfoot, who was padding next to Goldenfoot. "Starpaw," snapped Batpaw, partly out of irritation but also out of amusement.

"Huh, w-what," Starpaw mewed, looking at Batpaw in surprise and snapping out of her trance. "When did you get here?"

Batpaw rolled her eyes and hurried after the rest of the patrol, but by the time she reached Sunningrocks she and Starpaw were chatting and laughing.

"We're going to split up now," instructed Eaglewing. "Batpaw, since you and Starpaw are obviously enjoying each other I want you two to go down by the border. Don't get into any trouble with Riverclan cats. Just check things out and report back to me."

Batpaw nodded enthusiastically and raced down the warm rocks, her spirits bright and cheery. Suddenly something landed on top of her, bowling her over. Starpaw's orange fur whistled past her and the two apprentices sat up laughing.

"Beat you down to the border," Starpaw challenged.

Batpaw narrowed her eyes. "You're on." With a sudden burst of speed she darted forward, racing towards the border, her paws pounding on rocks. The exaltation of the run rushed her and she shouted back to Starpaw, "I'm winning!"

Suddenly she crashed right into a bundle of fur and the scent of Riverclan flooded through her nose. She looked up into the face of a very angry brown tom. "Just what do you think you're doing on Riverclan territory?" he snarled.

Batpaw yelped in fright, her eyes wide and frantic, realizing that she had crossed the border, and backed over it trembling.

"Hey, Batpaw," called a voice. "You wo-o-oh!" Starpaw stared at the angry warrior, her eyes wide.

"You're Swiftheart's kit, aren't you?" he asked spotting Starpaw. "She was always too nosy for her own good. You'll meet the same sticky end that she got, you mark my words."

"You leave her alone!" Batpaw cried, but her words were lost to Starpaw.

Her friends whiskers trembled in fury, and she unsheathed her claws, scraping them along the rocks. "My mother died the loyal death of a warrior," she snarled. "Of course you Riverclan cats wouldn't know what that term means because none of you ever have. All you are is greed and selfishness."

Batpaw could see that Starpaw had gone too far as the warrior also unsheathed his claws and drew back his lips in a snarl. "I don't want to catch you on Riverclan territory again or I'll skin you alive," he hissed, his eyes flaming.

Batpaw yelped in terror, turned and crashed right into Eaglewing.

Eaglewing took one look of the scene and turned to glare at the Riverclan warrior with furious eyes. "Why are you frightening my apprentices, Poisonpelt?" she demanded.

"They were trespassing!" he snapped angrily. "You should teach your apprentices to abide by borders. Unless," he added, "you're teaching them not to and to hunt on rival clan's territory. Which of course is what Thunderclan must have been doing for a long time, considering that all of your warriors have been hunting on Riverclan territory."

Batpaw had never seen Eaglewing look so angry before when she said, her voice shaking with fury, "If Riverclan continues to blame Thunderclan for loss of prey then they'll find that they are in the midst of a very big battle, a battle that they will lose."

Poisonpelt narrowed his eyes angrily and then stalked off.

Eaglewing let out a sigh and turned to Batpaw and Starpaw. "What you did was very dangerous, you know that don't you?"

Batpaw nodded guiltily.

"Thunderclan is trying to prevent a battle between Riverclan and us but if they keep it up it won't be us attacking them, it will be them attacking us." And with that she turned padded back towards the camp. Batpaw and Starpaw followed her, both feeling that they had had enough activity for one day.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Nightclaw walked through the forest, heading towards the Shadowclan border, still thinking about his heart wrenching dream. The forest wasn't particularly bright, or dim, so Nightclaw's mood wasn't affected or changed. He met up with Crookedwhisker, and they padded along the stream, planning. And Nightclaw had to force Nina out of his mind.

"If Riverclan gets angry enough, they may start a battle," decided Crookedwhisker. "That could be good for our chances. We have many choices if that happens. We could go for the kits, we could go for Duskstar, we could go for Lightstar or we could go for the apprentices. The kits are probably our best choice, but going for Duskstar would be good too."

"But I can't overpower a cat with nine lives," argued Nightclaw. "He would kill me before I even killed him once, nonetheless nine times."

Crookedwhisker growled in frustration. "Then we'll have to go for the kits. We capture them and threaten their lives. It is the easiest plan. Thunderclan was always softhearted."

Nightclaw glared at him but did not question the decision. "What about the apprentice?" he demanded. "She knows too much."

Crookedwhisker sank his claws into the soft earth, the smirk on his face clear, obviously two steps ahead of Nightclaw. "Try what we discussed at the gathering, otherwise I do not know. You were very careless, letting your apprentice tell her that information."

Nightclaw winced and muttered something under his breath.

"If you fail at silencing her then I will take care of her myself," Crookedwhisker continued. "What does she look like?"

"Well," mewed Nightclaw, "she's black-"

"Like you," interrupted Crookedwhisker.

"Yes," said Nightclaw, and now that Crookedwhisker mentioned it, she did look like him. "And she has golden eyes-"

Suddenly his vision was jolted, and Nightclaw felt as if the world was spinning before his eyes. He saw Nina before him and she was murmuring, "No, Nightclaw, I cannot but she can tell you herself; _but she can tell you herself, herself, herself, herself, herself._" The words echoed in his head, burning into his vision, making his mind pound. And then he could see Nina staring up at him with her piercing golden eyes, that cut through his pelt and bones, straight to his heart.

"Nightclaw! Nightclaw!" Crookedwhisker mewed angrily.

Nightclaw snapped out of his trance and blink in surprise. "W-w-what," he stammered, taken aback. He tried to hide the expression on his face that still lingered from his thoughts of Nina, but it was too late.

Crookedwhisker stared at him for a moment and then sadly shook his head. "I had not thought," he mewed softly. "That you were the type to go astray, but apparently I have been proved wrong."

And then he leaned forward, right next to Nightclaw's face and whispered, "Love is a tool, a tool used to weaken you."

* * *

><p>Batpaw happily sank her paws into the warm sand of the training hollow. She had not had a good training session for a long time, too much things happening. Ever since the gathering, where she had seen Nightclaw with the Shadowclan cat, Batpaw had been feeling a bit uneasy, worried that something was going to happen. Batpaw felt that learning and fighting would be a just the thing she needed to keep the rumors she had heard about Nightclaw in the medicine cat den out of her mind.<p>

"All right Batpaw," mewed Eaglewing, taking charge. "You haven't worked on your fighting for a long time so I imagine that you're a bit out of practice. Why don't we start with a simple defensive exercise. Pretend that I'm an enemy warrior and that you are guarding the kits. I am going to try to get past you and you have to stop me from going anywhere."

Batpaw nodded and watched Eaglewing closely. Suddenly her mentor darted forward, racing for an opening in Batpaw's defenses.

Time seemed to slow and Batpaw just stood frozen. Eaglewing was too good. She would never block her! But then her eyes blurred and Eaglewing seemed to become the mouse that she was hunting. Determined that her prey did not get away, she pounced on it and sank her claws into it's scruff. She heard a sharp gasp and jerked out of her trance. Batpaw stared at her mentor with shock, realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry," she squeaked, but Eaglewing just stared at her.

"Never," she gasped. "Never have I seen an apprentice use hunting tactics in battle. Batpaw that was amazing! I expected to get past you the first few times."

Batpaw looked up at Eaglewing in astonishment. "You liked it?" she gasped. "Really?"

Eaglewing looked at her warmly. "I loved it. Now lets get back to the camp and get you some food."

Batpaw nodded happily and followed Eaglewing through the gorse tunnel. She happily munched on her vole with Starpaw, and she had to smack her friend with her tail so that she would pay attention to her instead of to certain warriors. To make it worse when Lynxfoot walked by Starpaw choked on a bone.

"Starpaw," mewed Batpaw, irritated. "Could just listen to me for once?"

"S-sorry Batpaw," Starpaw mewed, apologetically. "I guess I'm just a little nervous today."

"I wonder why," said Batpaw, rolling her eyes.

"Did you hear the big news," gasped Starpaw, bubbling with excitement, as if she had wanted to tell Batpaw this all day. "Lynxfoot got attacked at the border by a Riverclan warrior, but he defeated the warrior and came back immediately to report to Eaglewing."

Normally, Batpaw would have dwelled in the fact that Starpaw was nuts about Lynxfoot, but the idea that a Riverclan cat had just attacked him for no good reason worried her. If that kept happening then Eaglewing was right and they would find themselves in the midst of a very large battle.

"Of course," Starpaw continued, "Lynxfoot did nothing, until he was forced to fight the cat and win."

"Of course," Batpaw muttered. It seemed that Starpaw's mooning would be continuing for a lot longer than she had expected. _Just my luck, _Batpaw thought to herself_. My mentor and my friend are dead and my best friend is dumbstruck over a tom. Just my luck. _She sighed_. Oh Mother, why can't you be here?_

* * *

><p>"I, Duskstar leader of Thunderclan, look down upon these kits." Duskstar's voice echoed out across the clearing, the clan crowded around the Highrock. Leapkit, Violetkit and Pantherkit were staring around with wide excited eyes, trying to guess who their mentors would be. "They are of their sixth moon," he continued, "and are ready to become apprentices and learn our noble code."<p>

"Pantherkit, please step forward. From this moment until you receive your true warrior name, you shall be known as Pantherpaw. Addertooth, please step forward. You are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Pantherpaw. Teach him your quick wit and loyalty." Addertooth touched noses with Pantherpaw, his eyes shining and Pantherpaw did the same.

"Leapkit, please step forward. From now on until you achieve your warrior name you shall be known as Leappaw. Greymoon, you are a very respected and experienced warrior and I know that you will make a loyal warrior of this young apprentice. You shall mentor Leappaw." Leappaw bounded forward as fast a she could, and in her excitement, banged her nose against Greymoon's, making her fur bristle in embarrassment and Greymoon's whiskers twitch in amusement.

Murmurs of surprise rippled across the clan as Duskstar stepped down from the Highrock. Violetkit looked around with scared eyes, and Batpaw realized that Duskstar had not given her a mentor.

"Cats of Thunderclan," came a quiet voice, and the whole clan turned to see that it was Dewpelt. "As you all know, I will not be around forever," she continued, calling out the ancient words. "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who is very gentle, kind and a quick learner. Your next medicine cat will be Violetpaw."

Whispers broke out among the clan and Batpaw understood their worries. Part of what Dewpelt said was not true, she was a very young cat maybe even too young to have an apprentice.

"Violetpaw, do you except the post of apprenticeship to Dewpelt?" Duskstar mewed steadily, not noticing anything wrong.

"Y-yes Duskstar, I do." Violetpaw still looked scared half to death, but she was starting to relax as she gave her shoulder a quick lick.

"Then at the half-moon," mewed Dewpelt, "you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of Thunderclan will go with," murmured Duskstar.

Violetpaw nervously came forward and touched noses with Dewpelt, as if she was not sure if she was doing the right thing. Batpaw saw Frosttail sitting close to the Highrock, watching Violetpaw with a pained look on her face.

"Pantherpaw! Leappaw! Violetpaw!" the clan chanted, although some of them looked uneasy and nervous.

"I wonder what made Violetpaw want to become medicine cat apprentice," whispered a voice in her ear, and Batpaw turned to see that it was Starpaw. "Now she can't have a mate. I'd hate to not have a mate and what if I fell in love but I couldn't mate?"

Batpaw rolled her eyes. "And of course you're not in love."

Starpaw just continued to munch on the vole that she was eating. "Of course I'm not! Where did you ever get that idea?" she asked, looking at Batpaw as if she crazy.

Batpaw choked on a bit of mouse fur, trying to hide her laugh. Starpaw then excused herself and padded into the apprentice den.

"Hi, Batpaw, have you seen Starpaw? We were supposed to go hunting together."

Batpaw turned towards the sandy warrior. "Oh, yes Lynxfoot," she said, letting out a snort of laughter and trying hard to contain her giggles. "She went into he apprentice den."

"Thanks," he mewed, and bounded over just as Starpaw was coming out. It was hard to describe Starpaw's expression at that moment. It was full of surprise, panic, admiration, helplessness, shock, and delight. She let out squeal and said something like, "uh da, eeeeh!"

Batpaw then decided to leave, rather then watch Starpaw make a fool out of herself. She bumped right into Eaglewing just as she was leaving.

"Batpaw! There you are! I've been looking for! How'd you like to go on hunting patrol with me?"

"Really?" asked Batpaw. "But I already went on border patrol!"

"I know," Eaglewing mewed, apologetically. "But border patrol went a little wrong and I know that you really like to go on patrol."

"I'd love to," Batpaw purred. She bounded after her mentor and into the forest. Goldenfoot, Rabbitpaw, and Frosttail, who was looking tremendously pleased to be out in the open again, raced after them, and into the bright sunshine.

Frosttail dropped into a crouch, scenting a mouse, but she accidentally snapped a twig, startling the animal. She let a sigh of defeat as the mouse darted away from her. Suddenly Batpaw's limbs seemed to move of their own accord, and she darted forward and in one fluid movement, had it in her jaws.

Frosttail gaped at her and Goldenfoot stared, shocked. "How did you do that?" squealed Rabbitpaw, with a stunned expression on her face.

Batpaw looked at her confused. "What do you mean how did I do that? I just caught the mouse."

"Batpaw," Frosttail said softly. "Most warriors can't catch a mouse after it has sensed you and started to run away. It is very unusual, and it takes a lot of skill."

"Lets split up," interrupted Eaglewing. "Batpaw you go down by Fourtrees, Goldenfoot go hunt near the sandy hollow, Rabbitpaw you'll come with me to the great sycamore, and Frosttail I want you to go all the way down to tallpines. We'll meet back here after you've caught all the prey you can carry." Eaglewing motioned to Rabbitpaw and bounded off.

As Batpaw padded through the trees towards Fourtrees, she thought about what Frosttail had said. Could she really do special things? Batpaw paused, sniffing the air. To her, the forest smelled full of prey. She didn't know which way to turn.

Batpaw smelled rabbit. That would be a great catch! She crouched low, looking around until she pinpointed the rabbit. Batpaw saw a little fluffy tail sticking out of the bushes. She gathered herself up, and pounced, missing the rabbit by inches. Immediately Batpaw was up again and racing after the rabbit. She wove in and out of trees, until, finally, Batpaw pounced, and the catch was hers. Satisfied, she scraped dirt over the rabbit and bounded off to catch some more prey.

The day was fresh, and the forest full of prey. In no time at all Batpaw had another mouse buried next to the rabbit. Soon she would be heading back to meet the rest of the patrol. Batpaw was about to turn back when she scented vole. She dropped into a crouch and began a stalk. Batpaw got so close, she could see the vole's whiskers quivering. Suddenly she lashed out with her paw, lunged, and snatched up the vole. Batpaw nodded in satisfaction and bounded off to collect her prey. She found her mouse but to her dismay, her rabbit was gone.

Batpaw padded back to camp, her spirits depressed from the disappearance of the rabbit. She had been hoping to impress Eaglewing with all of her prey but now her load seemed light and small.

"Batpaw," Eaglewing said, relieved, as she entered the camp. "We were worried about you."

Batpaw looked up at Eaglewing in alarm. "Was I gone for a long time?"

"Not that long," Eaglewing mewed, quickly. "What did you catch?"

"A rabbit, a mouse and a vole." Batpaw gulped, wondering what Eaglewing would say when she heard that Batpaw had lost the rabbit.

Eaglewing looked at her closely. "Where's the rabbit? All I see their is a mouse and a vole."

Batpaw swallowed hard. "I- uh, I didn't collect it yet," she burst out, immediately regretting her lie, but it was too late.

Eaglewing looked at her with a piercing gaze but finally nodded. "All right then, go back and collect it."

Batpaw plunged through the gorse tunnel, out into the forest. What could she do now? Eaglewing expected her back with a rabbit in the time it took her to collect prey. The only possibility Batpaw could think of was to catch another rabbit. Nervously, Batpaw padded through the forest, scenting the air. That had been the only rabbit she had smelled in the forest before.

Suddenly, she scented one. Unfortunately, it had heard Batpaw first. The rabbit was bounding away, with long jumps. But Batpaw did not give up. Gathering herself up, she sprang, and bounded off after the fleeing rabbit. It gave Batpaw a long chase. Just as the rabbit was nearing it's hole, Batpaw pounced again, and caught it in her jaws.

Happily, Batpaw bounded back into camp with the rabbit clamped in her jaws, muttering a short thanks to Starclan. She had returned so fast, Eaglewing wasn't even suspicious, but she was still a bit guilty about lying to her mentor.

"Great catches, Batpaw," complimented Eaglewing. "You caught a lot for one trip."

Batpaw headed back to the apprentice den to share tongues with Starpaw, happy and content.

**Anyone think they can guess what Nightclaw and Crookedwhisker are planning for Batpaw?**

**I'd love to hear your predictions on that, or also what you think will happen between Thunderclan and Riverclan! :)**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next few days, life went on as normal in Thunderclan, if you didn't count Starpaw's constant mooning over Lynxfoot. No matter how much Batpaw pried or teased, she still refused to admit she liked him, or would even consider being his friend, as she was an apprentice and he was a warrior.

So Batpaw consisted defeat, and was happy to settle down into a comfortable resting days after all the action that she had had, fighting and escaping near fatal accidents. She hunted, trained, helped the elders, and sometimes she just walked in the forest, looking at the beautiful scenery, which was what she was doing right now.

Batpaw looked up into the dazzling light, that streamed through the bright green leaves, and wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't came to the clans, still struggling to survive in the dark dirty alleys where she had been born, and where her mother had died. She would probably be dead by now too, whether disease, starvation, or wounds, not being able to survive alone there. She was glad that she had gone, the rewards had been worthwhile.

"I chose my own path," she whispered happily, looking up into the golden light that bathed the forest in a radiant glow. That had always been what Batpaw wanted, to be in charge of her life, deciding what to do, what direction to take, she had done it all. "If it wasn't for me, than I would not have gone."

Batpaw beamed at this idea, when suddenly...

"That is not quite true young one," murmured a voice.

Batpaw spun around in alarm when she heard the cat. Her heart stopped and she felt guilt rush through her, knowing what the silver tom was going to say.

"I must be given some credit," rasped Stormpelt, looking deep into Batpaw's eyes, his gaze flooded with understanding and deep sense of knowledge. "Do you know who I am, Batpaw?"

Batpaw lowered her head, feeling her fur grow hot with embarrassment. She nervously licked her shoulder and shook her head. "N-no," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Don't be scared," Stormpelt whispered, kindly. "My name is Stormpelt and I was Thunderclan's medicine cat before Dewpelt, I was her mentor."

"But if you're in Starclan, then why are you here?" Batpaw asked curiously, wondering the tom was talking to her like any other cat.

Stormpelt looked at her in amusement, keeping back laughter. "I can visit you whenever I want and where ever I want, and talk to you for as long as I want. Although sometimes spirits will go down to earth to send a message to someone when they cannot speak directly to them."

Batpaw's breath caught in her throat, and her thoughts soared to when she had seen her mother's spirit the other day, in the forest, watching her, as if trying to tell her something. But he couldn't know about that! No, of course not. She dismissed the idea and turned back to Stormpelt who was staring intently at her, his eyes narrowed as if he was staring into her heart, looking through her black fur and sleek pelt.

Batpaw took a deep breath, and then threw her question out into the open. "What about my mother," she blurted out, immediately regretting it. "I-I mean, can she talk with me?"

Stormpelt shook his head sadly. "Your mother was never a clan cat, young one. She completely rejected clan life and shunned it. No, your mother would never have gone to Starclan, she walks different skies than me, and she cannot speak to you."

"But then why did she want me to go to the clans?" argued Batpaw.

"That is not for me to tell you," Stormpelt mewed, wincing as if she had hit a tender topic. "And if you ever meet your mother in a dream I encourage you not to pursue that topic. It is a very painful one for her, as it is for many others."

Batpaw sighed, knowing that she was not going to get answers to her questions, but then she ventured out even farther than she had before and asked daringly, "What about my father? He had something to do with it, didn't he?"

"What?" Stormpelt thundered,

Batpaw jumped back in fright at his response. "Wait, no! I didn't mean-"

But dazzling silver stars had already started to swirl around him like a whirlpool, until they were a blur. and then he started to grow, his body expanding and his muscles hardening. He seemed to not look like an old bent over medicine cat anymore, but a young strong warrior, in his prime. He drew his lips back into a ferocious snarl, his teeth glittering, and his eyes flashed angrily. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," he snarled. "Never ask about your father again. He was not ever part of your life, and he is not part of your business." And with that he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Batpaw shrank back in terror, staring at the place where the tom had disappeared. She swallowed hard and sank back onto her haunches, exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Come on Batpaw, come one! You're going to love it!"<p>

Batpaw glanced nervously up at the huge tree, noticing the bright colors of autumn and suppressing a shiver at the cold air. "I-I d-don't know," she stammered, her stomach squirming. "I've never climbed a tree before."

Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter. Just climb it."

"Well," said Batpaw, hesitantly. "I-I guess." Slowly she gripped the tree bark with her claws and scampered onto the first branch. Her heart pounded as she looked down at the ground, and although it was very close it seemed to be miles away. The colorful forest floor spun before her eyes as she raced up the second, third, and fourth branch, trying not to look down. "S-Starpaw," Batpaw stammered. "I don't know if th-this is a good idea." She began to feel sick as fear coiled itself up in her stomach. Batpaw's eyes flickered down to the ground again, and she urged herself to climb.

Starpaw, who was ahead of her, and already halfway up the tree called down, "Don't be nervous. If you are then you might fall."

Batpaw looked up at her friend, terrified. "I can't fall," she squeaked. "I'd die!"

Starpaw laughed. "Calm down. I was only kidding." Her loopy grin reassured Batpaw, but not all the way, and she still felt nauseous. A gagging sensation occurred in her throat, and she still felt as if the mouse that she had eaten earlier was going to come up through her throat. Batpaw felt better when she saw that Violetpaw watching them, while she helped Dewpelt gather herbs, horror and fear etched on her face, obviously not liking the idea of climbing the enormous tree. Thankfully, Batpaw wasn't the only apprentice who hated climbing.

Slowly Batpaw shimmied up the tree, her claws raking the bark, her mood cheered at the sight of the beautiful autumn leaves. Batpaw's mind flicked back to the day when she was sick and the things that she had heard. "Starpaw," she called.

"Mm-hmm," came the answer.

"Do you know if Nightclaw isn't clanborn?"

Starpaw turned around, looking very surprised. "Now where'd you get that idea? Of course he's clanborn! Hazelwing and Sootfire were his parents. Why?"

Batpaw just shrugged. "I just heard some gossip. Oh, and do you know if he was ever away from the clans?"

Starpaw shook her head. "I dunno."

"Really? You've never heard about his little trip?"

Batpaw's head whipped around to see Rabbitpaw climbing up the tree behind her, "What happened?" she asked eagerly.

Rabbitpaw smiled mischievously. "We-ell, I don't know. See, I'm not really supposed to tell it to any other cats."

"Please Rabbitpaw," Batpaw begged. "Pleeease!"

"Alright," she mewed, giving in. "I can't tell you much, just a bit. All I know is that something happened to Nightclaw right after he became a warrior. It made him so upset and distraught that he ran away from the clans. He only returned right after Starpaw was born."

Starpaw looked at her in surprise. "Wow! That is so cool!" she gasped. "No wonder I didn't no about this. I wasn't born yet!"

Batpaw nodded at her friend but was only half listening. So Nightclaw had taken a little trip! No wonder Duskstar had been reluctant to make him deputy. He had questioned his faith. But why had Nightclaw came back after leaving?

_I guess he just missed clan life,_ thought Batpaw,_ It is pretty great after all, I can understand why he would want to come back._

"Hey Batpaw," mewed Starpaw slyly, startling her out of her thoughts. "I bet I can climb way higher than you!"

Batpaw's stomach squirmed, but no way was she going to turn down a dare like that.

"You're on," she mewed, and carefully began to climb. Starpaw began to bound up the tree two branches at a time.

"See, isn't this great." she mewed.

"No fair," shouted Batpaw, "It's my first time!"

"Too bad," called down Starpaw, "Catch me if you can!" As Batpaw climbed higher, her fear returned. Starpaw seemed determined to get to the top, but when Batpaw looked up, the tree seemed to spiral higher and higher, climbing into the sky. How did Thunderclan cats do this?! Thankfully, Starpaw stopped to catch her breath at a comfortable branch. Batpaw then settled down next to her. Soon Rabbitpaw, who had been taking her time, caught up with them.

"If you think this is hard, you should see the Great Sycamore," mewed Starpaw, "It's huge!"

"There's trees bigger than this?!" asked Batpaw, gasping and looking at her friend partly terrified and partly awestruck.

"About Nightclaw," interrupted Rabbitpaw breathlessly. "I forgot to tell you the best bit. One of the cats in Thunderclan saw a black cat who he thought was Nightclaw, with a dark brown kit in his mouth. He didn't recognize the kit at all. And the last thing," Rabbitpaw lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in closer, "He thought that the kit was_ Nightclaw's_!"

"W-what!" Batpaw gasped, losing her balance. Her mind filled with shock as she tried to process what this meant.

"Careful Batpaw," warned Starpaw. "You're slipping."

Suddenly Batpaw fell off of her hold on the branch and she felt her legs sink into thin air. Panic soared through her as she scrabbled at the branch. Just then her claws skidded and she fell through space, her paws flailing wildly.

"Batpaw!" Starpaw shrieked. Batpaw landed with a hard thud, and she felt her leg crumple under her. She was briefly aware of cats gathering around her, before she felt a sharp pain in her leg, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Batpaw's eyes creaked open. Stars were spinning and spinning before her, twirling through the ebony blackness that bathed the earth.<p>

_I must be in Starclan!_ thought Batpaw, shocked._ But where are the cats? _

Batpaw carefully stood up and studied her surroundings, carefully. Suddenly she realized with a jolt, she could stand up without pain searing through her body! What had happened to her hurt leg?

Batpaw put aside her confusion and stared the beautiful scenery. She was standing in an seemingly ordinary forest, except the grass was extra soft, and the stars extra bright. _And big,_ Batpaw realized. In fact the stars seemed to be growing bigger and bigger as they spun towards her. Suddenly the stars were on all sides, surrounding her, raining down, and forming cats.

All around Batpaw, cats were emerging, their pelts shining like stars and their footsteps silent. Batpaw scanned the group, searching for her mother, but like Stormpelt had said, she was not there. A realization hit Batpaw like a wave of fire. If she was in Starclan did that mean that she was dead?! But as if answering her question, she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Do not worry, young one," rasped Stormpelt's voice, reassuring her. "Just like we can visit you, you can visit us."

Batpaw swallowed hard, relieved that the fall had not been fatal. Now all over the cats were closing in on her, whispering soothingly, and mewing together.

"Everyone is here," Stormpelt murmured. "All the cats that have passed away."

Suddenly Batpaw spotted two familiar faces and she leaped forward in excitement. "Moonpelt!" she cried, touching noses with her old mentor. And then warmth spread through her as she looked into a pair of blazing blue eyes. "Tansypaw."

Tansypaw nodded, her tail quivering with happiness. "Batpaw," she whispered. "It has been a long time since we saw each other."

"You see," Stormpelt mewed, sensing Batpaw's need to know. "There is no need to grieve for too long. These cats are all here watching over you. Moonpelt, Tansypaw, and I. We watch over you and your br-" Stormpelt froze, catching himself just in time. "And your clanmates," he mewed, quickly.

Batpaw looked at him, curiously, wondering what he had been going to say. "What about my father?" Batpaw whispered, her curiosity being replaced by a want for him. "Where is he?"

"Your father is watching you from a different place. Somewhere in his heart he is proud of you, although he doesn't know it right now."

Batpaw nodded, not fully convinced, but her questions, at least, were put to a rest. "So all of you are always watching me and looking out for me?"

Stormpelt nodded, and Batpaw smiled but shuddered at the same time. It was a comforting thought to know that someone was always there watching your back, but it was also frightening to know that they could see your every move.

Slowly Moonpelt came forward and mewed, "Starclan will always be there for you, even in times when you feel like you want to give up."

Batpaw looked up into Moonpelt's calm eyes and whispered, "Always?"

"Always," Moonpelt said firmly. "Starclan will always be there for you."

Batpaw felt the words wash over her until Starclan's forest began to swim before her eyes. A woozy feeling trickled into her mind and she winced as she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Suddenly she felt like she was falling through the sharp fresh air of Starclan and then she tumbled into endless darkness.

Batpaw did not have any more dreams for a long time.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey so I hope people are reading this, because I haven't been getting any reviews lately which makes me really sad :(**

**This chapter a bit weird, but I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 14

Batpaw saw blinding colors swirl before her gaze, and out of the bright rainbow flew a fuzzy bird, but it was unlike any bird that she had seen before. She squinted, trying to get a better look, since her vision was blurry and fuzzy. It was black with short fangs, that glittered in the light, and it had scarlet eyes that were glaring at her with a mean glint in it's eyes. An explosion of pain brought her out into the real world, the bird disappearing, and her head reeling with anguish.

Batpaw moaned in agony, while she felt someone dab something onto her leg. The hurt made her feel nauseous, and she felt heat rush to her head. Batpaw heard laughter, but it seemed far away, not reaching her heart where she needed it.

There was a load rustle of leaves as a cat entered the den that she was in. "Hello, Duskstar," someone mewed, in a very surprised voice.

"Greetings, Dewpelt," Duskstar said. "How is our young patient?"

There was a sharp ripping sound as, Batpaw supposed, Dewpelt tore up a piece of the green velvety moss that covered the walls of the cave. Dewpelt's voice was thick with worry as she mewed, "Her fever is dangerously high, and I am not sure if her leg will ever heal. The bone is broken badly, and the infection is growing."

Horror soared through Batpaw as she realized what was going on. She forced her eyes open to confirm that she was in the medicine cat den, lying on a bed of greenery, on the cold stone floor of the cave. More water trickled onto her fur as Dewpelt placed the soaking moss on her leg, the cold water making the pain subside a little, less sharp and agonizing.

Batpaw quickly shut her eyes so that the medicine cat would not see, wanting to hear more of the pair's conversation. Now that she was fully awake Batpaw remembered herself falling out of the tree, and how her leg had snapped underneath her. Reminded of the agony, her leg began to throb, and she bit down on her mouth to stop from crying out.

"I'm sure that she'll get better," Duskstar assured. "She is a strong young cat."

Batpaw squinted so that she could see the situation better than before. Duskstar sat on a bed of moss, and Dewpelt hurried to and fro, grabbing herbs and moss for Batpaw. Finally she slumped down and let out a moan of despair. As soon as her haunches sank into the soft moss, the walls that guarded her heart crashed down, and she let her emotions flow.

"I think that she might die," Dewpelt cried. "She has thrown up five times today, and her fever is impossibly high. If she doesn't wake up soon then she may never." Fear and despair hung in the young she-cat's eyes, and her voice sounded hollow, any bravery and determination long gone.

Duskstar placed is muzzle on her shoulder, his face softening. "Stormpelt himself picked you to be his apprentice. You have never failed us before, and you will not fail us now."

Dewpelt bowed her head and let out a long sigh. She lifted her head and even though her voice sounded tired the brightness from her eyes had returned. "I will make her better," she mewed, strength flooding into her voice. "I will make her better if it kills me."

And then Batpaw felt a thick, suffocating blackness overcome her, and her mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Cloverkit yawned, his tiny mouth shaping in a wide circle. His bright blue eyes surveyed the small den, noticing the white puffs of steam that clouded out of his lips when he breathed.<p>

Leafbare was fast approaching, and Cloverkit shivered, snuggling closer to his mother and further down into the soft warm moss.

He had felt the fear and tension in Sunpelt's muscles when she lay down next to his tiny body, and he wondered if it came from the commotion about the black apprentice. She had brought into the camp, carried carefully by Greymoon and Eaglewing. They had hurried past the doorway to the nursery and Cloverkit had caught a glimpse of her twisted leg that was soaked in scarlet blood.

He thought that Batpaw was beautiful, the prettiest cat that he had ever seen, but his mother just laughed when he said this. He wished that she would visit the kits more often, play with them every day. Cloverkit knew that she was not a very skilled fighter, but she played so nicely with the rest of the kits, and he knew that she would make a good mother, just like Sunpelt.

Batpaw always treated all of the kits gently and kindly, giving them a certain degree of respect, while still playing with them and handling them like kits.

He had hated to see her like that, and his mother had looked horror struck, turning him away from her mangled body. She had said that Batpaw would be alright, but Cloverkit had seen all of the warriors' worried and panicked expressions. He saw things that they tried to keep inside of them, but were struggling to the surface. Cloverkit knew that Dewpelt feared that Batpaw would die, he could tell from her crushed appearance. All of the cats were afraid of this, but her, most of all.

"Cloverkit!" Sunpelt stared into his eyes, alarmed. "I thought that you were asleep!"

Cloverkit rolled over and curled up, not wanting his mother to lecture him on the importance of his sleep. Brownkit muttered something under her breath as Cloverkit settled in next to her.

"Go to sleep," Sunpelt murmured.

Her voice seeped into Cloverkit's conscience and he slowly drifted off into dreams of chasing butterflies through grassy meadows.

* * *

><p>Dewpelt squeezed a wad of moss and watched the water trickle onto Batpaw's tousled ebony fur. The talk with her father had made her feel more energized and determined to make the apprentice get better. But even though his lecture had woken her up, she was still sick with worry at Batpaw's critical condition. It wasn't the apprentices leg that worried her, because she had seen patients with similar broken bones.<p>

It was the fever. She got hot just feeling Batpaw's pelt, heat vibrating off of her in clouds. Sweat matted up the apprentices fur, knotting it into balls of inky black pelt. Dewpelt squeezed water soaked down Batpaw's throat, wincing at the sight of the inflamed passage.

Suddenly Rabbitpaw scampered in, her eyes bright with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Dewpelt," she cried. "It was all my fault."

Dewpelt's head jerked upwards and she looked at the apprentice in confusion. "What was all your fault Rabbitpaw?"

Rabbitpaw looked at her mournfully. "I was telling Batpaw some stuff and one of the things that I said made her so surprised that she fell off."

Dewpelt looked at Rabbitpaw suspiciously, a thought fluttering in the back of her mind, just out of reach. "What did you say?"

Rabbitpaw looked nervously at the ground and muttered, "I'm not really supposed to say. It's kinda something that she wasn't supposed to know."

"Rabbitpaw," mewed Dewpelt, dangerously. "Tell me."

"W-well, see I was just telling her ab-bout how Nightclaw ran away from the clans."

Dewpelt's eyes widened, as an old memory flashed into her mind, rushing her back into the past. Suddenly Dewpelt was sitting in the nursery, listening to her mother and another queen talking and laughing about clan gossip, something that she had never payed attention to.

_"He was always always so determined," mewed Honeyears. "Who would have thought that he would run away." _

_ "But always so mad," mewed another voice, "Always had to get his way." _

_ Dewkit's little ears twitched towards the conversation. She recognized the voice of Honeyears, her mother, but not the other cat. She thought she might have heard her before in the nursery, but she couldn't place the name, however hard she tried and searched her memory for that voice. _

_ Dewkit scrabbled about the dirt floor, not paying much attention as the conversation went on and expanded into much more than clan gossip, becoming talk about just that one cat in particular, someone who she never payed attention to. Nightclaw. Little did she know, she should have paid more, as she might understand what was really going on. _

_ Suddenly Dewkit screeched as a bat fluttered in through the entrance of the nursery and landed in front of her._

_ Honeyears whirled around, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. The bat opened it's mouth and a low hiss protruded from it's mouth. Soft words bubbled out of it's lips, but Dewkit couldn't make them out._

_ A loud scream jerked her out of her daze. Honeyears was looking at her, horrified. "Stormpelt," she yowled, the fear thick in her voice. _

_ Her mother's yowl sent the bat spiraling out of the ferns, racing away from Dewkit, although she wished that it would stay._

_ The medicine cat rushed in, looking worried. "What's the matter," he muttered._

_ "This bat came in," explained Honeyears. "And Dewkit went into this trance."_

_ "Dewkit?"_

_ Dewkit looked up at Stormpelt, her sky blue eyes wide. "The bat came in and it spoke to me," she whispered, her paws feeling cold with worry, wondering if she was in trouble._

_ "What did it say?" Stormpelt growled, his tone turning urgent._

_ "I-I couldn't hear it," Dewkit squeaked, her mind recoiling from the thought that the bat had been something out of the ordinary. She was a kit who did what cats asked, without any questions. Dewkit thought that life should always stay the same, no changes or anything out of the ordinary. Since she had never encountered anything like Starclan, she thought that life was normal for all cats, even leaders and medicine cats. This was where she was wrong, very wrong._

_ Stormpelt looked at Honeyears gravely. "She is destined," he murmured, tearing Dewkit from her worried thoughts._

_ Honeyears looked at him terrified, wildly shaking her head, her golden ears flattened back. "No," she whispered. "She can't be."_

_ "Honeyears," Stormpelt mewed firmly. "Dewkit will have to become a medicine cat. It is what Starclan wants."_

_ "I don't care what Starclan wants," the queen hissed. "She's my kit, and no kit of mine will ever become a medicine cat, ever."_

_ "But-"_

_ "I said no! A medicine cat was the cause of death to my last three kits. I can't let Dewkit become a memory of their killers. Something will go wrong, Something." Honeyear's voice shook and she stared down at her paws, defeated and sad. "Starclan will have to kill me to get Dewkit to be a medicine cat."_

_ Stormpelt looked at her tiredly, and then all Dewkit remembered was horror crossings her mother's face and Dewkit squeaking in shock as the medicine cat recited four words._

_ "Then so be it."_

Dewpelt shrieked in pain as a thorn dug into her paw. She drew her pad back in shock as droplets of blood trickled onto the floor. "Mousedung," she growled, angrily. Dewpelt gently grasped the thorn and pulled it out. Rabbitpaw just stood frozen, but then she muttered her thanks and hurried out.

Dewpelt's mind was in turmoil. Rabbitpaw's words had brought back a flood of unwanted memories, unlocking the door to the secret of her success at medicine cat and her mother's death. She still remembered the day when she had had to miss the gathering because of an injured foot and the patrol had come back with the dreadful news.

Her mother had been killed at the gathering. It was nothing to be suspicious about, just that a strong wind had swept Honeyears up, blasting her into the river where she had drowned. The whole time Stormpelt's face had remained expressionless, not betraying how much he had to do with her death. She had hated him for it and had never fully forgiven him, although she understood why he had committed the deed.

Slowly Dewpelt picked herself up and dragged herself towards Batpaw, trying to avoid staring at her sickly body. She pressed her paw to the young apprentice's fur, feeling sweat run down Batpaw's cheek. She began to feel her own fur bead up as she realized that Batpaw had just gotten worse. _Why am I trying to heal her,_ Dewpelt wondered, _if she's just going to die?_

* * *

><p>Nina slipped through the trees, her heart throbbing as she remembered Batpaw's shrunken and feverish body, lying on the moss bed. She had never seen her daughter so defeated and helpless and never imagined that the cats that she had placed her trust in would betray that trust and do nothing to help Batpaw. "Blazestar?" she whispered, hesitantly. "Are you there?"<p>

There was a loud snap as a shape came flying out of the bushes, scattering leaves and twigs everywhere. Mouseclaw sank her claws into Nina's scruff, pinning her down. "You again!" the deputy hissed. "You come here too often! You don't belong here, **Rogue**!"

Nina shrank back, her scent radiating fear and terror. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just need to see Blazestar." Nina remembered what Blazestar had told her about Mouseclaw and her son. Mouseclaw's mate had gone off to Shadowclan, leaving his son depressed and dejected. Angry and feeling betrayed, her son had run away leaving Mouseclaw bitter at life.

"Well, you aren't going to see anyone," Mouseclaw spat, venomously.

Nina's eyes widened and in one fluid movement she pinned down the struggling she-cat. "That's rogue for you," she hissed into Mouseclaw's ears.

Mouseclaw glared up at her furiously. "I don't see any resemblance from you in Batpaw," she growled. "You have no loyalty, no heart-"

"You're the one with no heart," Nina mewed, angrily, her voice shaking. "I'm here to save my daughter, and this is the only thing that I can do, that's within my power. I see that you Starclan cats have been doing nothing to help her."

"Control yourself, Nina. Starclan is forbidden to help her unless it is the most drastic situation."

Nina whirled around, jumping off from Mouseclaw. "You're forbidden," she said, coldly, feeling her blood boil, just at the sight of the tom. "This _is_ a drastic situation! You're the one who convinced me that she had to go to the forest, and now you're going to let her die?"

Blazestar shook his head. "We can't mess around with the natural occurrence of things. It disturbs clan life, and changes nature."

Nina's eyes darkened and she hissed, "You do know that have the power to reveal her to Nightclaw."

Blazestar stiffened. "You wouldn't," he said flatly.

Nina smiled, but it was a cold look, without any heart in it. "Those words prove that you don't know me very well." She looked at Blazestar, her golden eyes piercing through him. "I would." Her voice echoed through the darkness of the night, and Nina could see shapes of cats begin to arrive around her, hissing in soft voices, their eyes glittering in the coal black darkness.

The moon glowed overhead, but the stars seemed dim and sad, as the cats of Starclan heard her words. This time Nina's voice came out loud and clear, so that all the cats could hear, cutting through the crisp night air. "Heal my daughter."

**Wow, so that ending was a bit creepy...**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Batpaw woke up the next morning, her vision was clear. She blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but all she saw was the medicine cat den. As she sat up, she realized that she didn't feel nauseous, and that her head only hurt little.

_That's weird, _thought Batpaw,_ wasn't it just yesterday that I was dying? _Maybe it had been all a dream, maybe she had imagined it. But soon Batpaw realized that those horrible days hadn't been just a hallucination, as she felt pain sear through her leg.

Batpaw looked around, to see that everything looked brighter and more colorful. The strong scent of herbs filled the air, and she realized that it was nice and welcoming scent to her, after feeling like her head was going to explode for so long. The moss beneath Batpaw's body did it's best to cushion the stone floor, and thankfully, it stopped the cold from seeping into her flesh.

Dewpelt was sitting in the corner, her eyes flicking from her herbs to the floor. She looked so worried it made Batpaw's heart ache. _Is that about me? _She wondered sadly, gazing at the young medicine cat. Suddenly Dewpelt's rd head jerked upward, seeing Batpaw sitting up and looking around for the first time.

Her mouth dropped open, and she let out a yelp. "B-Batpaw," she gasped. "Oh my-" She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you all right?"

Batpaw looked at Dewpelt, feeling a little confused herself. "I think so," she mewed, hesitantly. "All I remember is that I felt awful, and then I woke like this."

Dewpelt's eyes narrowed and she pressed, "Are you sure that's all you remember?"

Batpaw's eyes closed to slits as she tried to yank back her memories of the painful nights. "Well," she said, "I remember seeing lots of starry cats watching me, and they were talking about me being sick."

Dewpelt looked at her, surprise and shock consuming her gentle face. "You are one special apprentice," she murmured, casting her eyes to the ground. "Starclan is looking you for you young one. You should feel lucky, most cats are not so."

Batpaw looked at her with bewilderment and incredulity. "Really," she squeaked. "But I also saw my mother, and she's not in Starclan."

Dewpelt looked at Batpaw thoughtfully. "I don't know Batpaw, but even so, I don't want you to leave the medicine cat den just yet. Why don't you stay here for a couple more days until your leg heals."

Batpaw sighed, her spirits dampened at the thought of not getting to leave just yet. "All right," she mewed, glumly. She wasn't looking forward to a boring stay in the medicine cat den. Batpaw remembered when she had had a fever, and had to rest all day in the stone cave. This probably wouldn't be much better, especially when her leg all ready felt better.

But her mood began to change to calm and silent, as Dewpelt slipped poppy seeds into her mouth. Slowly she drifted off, the pain in her leg absorbing into the air.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Batpaw drifted in and out of sleep. But now she was getting better, not worse. Batpaw was never nauseous any more, and although there were some parts of the day when Batpaw's head ached and throbbed, but now it was only for a few minutes, not hours. By the time it was evening again, Batpaw was desperate to get some fresh air, and be out in the sun. As long as Dewpelt didn't keep giving her poppy seeds, Batpaw was bouncy and full of energy, and even her leg hurt less.<p>

"Please can I go now Dewpelt? _Please_?" Batpaw sat up and pleaded with wide honey colored eyes.

Dewpelt had been sorting herbs, while Batpaw had sat, head on top of her paws, watching her. The only entertainment she got was when Starpaw came in to bring her food. But now even Starpaw was busy. Batpaw asked again, "Please may I go outside?" But Dewpelt stubbornly insisted that Batpaw needed her rest to get better.

"But I'm mostly better," complained Batpaw, "And I've been resting the whole day."

"No," mewed Dewpelt. And that was that.

So Batpaw, glum and discouraged, settled down for another night in the medicine cat den.

* * *

><p>"Come on Batpaw!" Starpaw called, bounding away from her.<p>

Batpaw raced after Starpaw, making sure not to put too much weight on her leg. It was almost healed, and so Dewpelt had given way to Batpaw's pleading and let her go on patrol.

Starpaw let out a little shriek, jerking Batpaw's gaze towards her friend, just in time to see her tumble into a mountain of crimson, violet and golden leaves.

Batpaw doubled over with laughter, but suddenly Starpaw reached out from the leaf pile, grabbed Batpaw and yanked, sending her tumbling in after her friend.

Bat shrieked with surprise, and all she saw for a second was bright and vibrant leaves and a storm of rainbow colors as she toppled in. She struggled around in the sea of leaves, and tried to swim through them and reach the surface. But just then she felt someone pull her out of the pile with a hard tug, and she looked up into the stormy face of Nightclaw.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "You're supposed to be on patrol, not playtime."

Batpaw shrank back, her ears flattening against the side of her head. She just stared up at Nightclaw, her mouth frozen with fright, as her stared at her with lethal gaze, ready to law her ears off if he was given the chance. Batpaw saw Starpaw slither out of the leaf pile, unnoticed, only to cower behind it, her amber eyes stretched wide with fear.

"Let her be, Nightclaw," snapped a voice. "She was just having a little fun." Eaglewing glared down at the warrior, her jaw firmly set in place, her eyes snapping. "She's an apprentice, and apprentices will be apprentices. You can't just expect her to act like a warrior all day."

Nightclaw opened his mouth to object, and when he did, his voice exploded with fury. "She's on patrol," he snarled. "It was her choice to leave the medicine cat den early, and she has to act up to those responsibilities. If she can't act that way, than she should have stayed in the medicine cat den."

Eaglewing's claws dug into the soft earth, and she drew her lips back, to show sharply pointed and glistening fangs.

Batpaw heard Starpaw squeal with fright, and her own heart started pounding in he chest, shooting up her throat, fear soaring through her bloodstream. Nearby, she saw Pantherpaw watching the argument with wide terrified eyes, fearing that the two warriors might start a fight, or claw each other to shreds if they went far enough. Batpaw wondered where his mentor, Addertooth, was, running off without his apprentice and the patrol that he was supposed to be on.

She found out when Addertooth suddenly bounded in and taking one look at the scene, his claws slid out, his fur stood on end, his eyes narrowed, and in short he exploded. "I'm done," he bellowed. "The whole clan is done. We don't want to hear your fights anymore, so either make up or just don't talk at all."

Eaglewing drew back, all of her anger forgotten at Addertooth's fury. Batpaw watched her mentor go from deadly furious to ashamed and upset. "You're right," she murmured, her eyes flicking towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I just forgot myself."

Addertooth nodded in satisfaction, happy at her apologize and turned to Nightclaw, ready to hear one from him.

The black tom looked back at him, whiskers twitching, but with no response.

"Nightclaw," urged Addertooth.

Nightclaw emerald green eyes narrowed into tiny slits, his mouth pressed into one stubborn line, and then he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Addertooth let out a sigh of annoyance, but then he nodded at Eaglewing and they resumed their patrol, very awkwardly.

"Come on Batpaw," whispered a voice in her ear. Starpaw glanced anxiously up at Eaglewing and Addertooth who were heading in the opposite direction as them. "You don't want to get left behind."

Batpaw nodded and bounded after Starpaw, shivering as a cold breeze fluttered past her. Right now, her clan was as icy as leaf-fall wind.

When the small group reached the border, they set markings. Batpaw stared longingly at the owl tree, wishing that she could climb it and prove to the cats that she was strong again. Her fear of climbing was still raw and was like wound that healed and then was torn open again, to bleed afresh. But if it would prove her recovery, then she would do it in an instant.

"Batpaw?" asked Eaglewing. "What do you smell?"

Batpaw opened her mouth to draw in scents and mewed, "I think I smell Riverclan, but it's really faint."

Eaglewing beamed. "Very good," she praised. "The reason why you're smelling Riverclan is because their border is just over there." She motioned towards the border with her tail.

Batpaw nodded, looking around at the colorful forest. Leaf-fall had come late this year, but the enchanting colors of it had come anyway late or not. Batpaw inhaled deeply, smelling the frost in the air. The had begun to get colder, and the strong smell of frost nipped at her nose. Batpaw hoped that leaf-fall would stay a while yet, and that leafbare would come late as well.

"Batpaw," mewed Eaglewing, shattering her thoughts into a million pieces. "Come on, we're going down to sunningrocks."

Batpaw nodded enthusiastically. As they continued down the border, Batpaw's leg began to tire, but she convinced herself that she was fine, not wanting to have to go back to the camp. She knew that if she admitted that her leg was weak, then Dewpelt would bring her back into the medicine cat den before Batpaw could get a word in edgewise.

As the soft earth gave way to warm rock, she had to struggle to keep her footing. Fear shot through her as her leg suddenly buckled underneath her, sending her skidding along the rocks. Alarm flashed in Addertooth's eyes, and Pantherpaw let out a squeak of surprise.

Eaglewing hurried over. "Are you okay, Batpaw?" she gasped, her whiskers quivering with shock. "Is your leg hurt?"

"I'm fine," Batpaw mewed, quickly, giving her shoulder a harsh lick in an attempt to conceal the butterflies that were swirling in her stomach.

"Do you want to go back to the medicine cat den?" Eaglewing asked, nervously.

"No," Batpaw cried. "I-I mean, no, I'm fine."

"Okay." Eaglewing still didn't look convinced, and she continued to shoot worried glances at Batpaw as they made their way back to the camp.

Batpaw arrived back at camp with her leg aching and sore and her stomach rumbling. As she entered, she made a beeline for the fresh kill pile, but Eaglewing split off from the rest of the group, and walked over to the medicine cat den, which Dewpelt was just walking out of.

Eaglewing started to talk worriedly to Dewpelt. Batpaw's tummy did a full turn, and flipped around in her stomach. She dropped the mouse in her jaws, as her appetite vanished. Batpaw did know that staying in the medicine cat den would help her fully recover quickly, and that her leg did hurt still. But that was a small price to pay for the freedom to run around and be with her friends.

Batpaw looked up nervously at Eaglewing. She was done talking with Dewpelt, and had seemed to come to some conclusion, whether it be bad or good. She walked away from Dewpelt, heading almost straight for Batpaw. Batpaw, fearing the worst, began to hurriedly wash herself off in an effort to seem content and normal. Eaglewing came closer and closer, and Batpaw began to feel very nervous, but Eaglewing passed right by Batpaw with a simple, worried "Hello".

Batpaw let out a sigh of relief. They had decided she was okay after all! Happily, Batpaw picked out her mouse again, all her hunger restored. She looked around the camp to see who she could sit with. Starpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Leappaw were sitting in one corner of the camp, near the apprentice den, chatting. When Leappaw caught sight of Batpaw, she stood up and motioned with her tail for Batpaw to come join them. Batpaw trotted over to the group, happy to be welcomed.

"Batpaw!" mewed Leappaw enthusiastically, "We did miss you while you were in the medicine cat den, you know!"

"Yeah!" chimed in Rabbitpaw. "You missed a lot of clan life."

"But we'll fill you in," mewed Leappaw.

"Thanks guys!" mewed Batpaw, surprised at such a big welcome, but also overjoyed. Now she even more glad to be free. "What has been happening out here? I didn't really hear much news in the medicine cat den. The only cats who came in there were queens looking for poppy seeds. Raising kits must be hard work!" Batpaw laughed, and her friends laughed along with her. It felt so good to have a home like this. Batpaw always felt so warm and happy here. Even when some cats weren't so welcoming. That was what clan life was like, after all. Bumps and jolts, but still a happy ride.

Starpaw broke into her thoughts, "Nothing much has been happening around here. Oh, wait. Well, Nightclaw's in an even worse mood then usual."

Hearing that name took away all of Batpaw's comfort in a wink. Nightclaw's happy mood was scary, and her experiance on the patrol with him had already terrified her. But Batpaw put all that out of her head. Here she was, sitting and chatting with her friends, and she was still thinking about _Nightclaw_! She should be having fun. So Batpaw decided to.

"Oh, who cares about Nightclaw," said Batpaw dismissively, "How have you guys been?"

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky as the four friends chatted. They lay down and shared tongues, They finished eating, they talked watched the clouds. They laughed and laughed, sharing all the fun together. Batpaw almost forgot all her worries about her leg, Nightclaw, and settling down. She felt carefree.

_ Is this really what a clan is like?_ Wondered Batpaw. She had been in the clans a long time, but she had never felt exactly like this. _Having friends you can count on and lean on? Is this what a clan is?_

* * *

><p>Tansypaw and Moonpelt sat together, gazing down through the depths of the water. The pool was clear and blue, suggesting happiness and calm.<p>

The young apprentice snuggled up to the warrior like a kit, but talked to her like another adult, face to face. They laughed and chatted too, and shared memories about their old friends, and the friend they had both shared, a very dear one.

Happiness welled up in Tansypaw's heart as she watched Batpaw with her friends. She did not feel jealous, mad or forgotten, she felt content. After all, all cats have to move on, you learned that in Starclan. The two cats sitting together had been brought together in that magical place, mostly because of Batpaw. Tansypaw knew that Batpaw had discovered her true happiness, and now her choices were hers to decide.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Please Batpaw!"

Batpaw shook her head stubbornly. "Mistytail doesn't like it when I teach you hunting moves. She says thats what your mentors are for."

"But we don't have mentors," Mosskit whined. "Can't you be ours for now?"

Batpaw grinned at the kits annoyance. She was glad that she had never had to deal with the suspense of becoming an apprentice. She looked around the camp, smiling at the bright clear day. The colors of autumn were apparent in the cool but sunny air, lighting up the camp and leaving the cats lighthearted and cheerful. Remembering the kits who sat watching her she mewed, "Duskstar will give you mentors when you're ready. Right now you should be happy that you have time to play."

Fawnkit's tiny amber eyes stretched wide as moons, and she cocked her head to the side, begging. "Please!" she squealed. "It's going to be so long before we become apprentices."

"Yeah, Batpaw," squeaked Skykit, who had almost been cured of his anger towards her blood relations. "And you're such a good teacher."

Batpaw sighed and looked around at the circle of kits, eyes round like the moss balls that they loved to play with. She turned towards Starpaw, who shrugged.

Just then, Pantherpaw bounded towards them, his tail waving back and forth. "Wait'll you see the crouch that Addertooth taught me. He said that I can do it perfectly." Pantherpaw's whiskers quivered with delight as he bragged to the kits. "If Batpaw won't teach you then I will." He turned his attention to the three kits, who were bouncing around with excitement.

"But-"

"Come one, Batpaw look at them." Pantherpaw flicked his tail at the kits.

"Well, alright," Batpaw mewed, hesitantly.

Pantherpaw beamed. "Watch carefully," he warned them, locking eyes with the three as if he were about to attempt a very heroic trick. He then dropped onto his haunches and slunk forward. With a burst of speed, he pounced, overshooting the leaf that he was aiming for and landing with a thud.

A burst of giggles exploded from Rabbitpaw, and Batpaw struggled, trying to hide her smirk, not wanting to make Pantherpaw more angry.

"Humph," Pantherpaw grunted, glaring at Starpaw who was doubled over with laughter. "I'll get it right, you'll see. Soon I'm going to be the best hunter in Thunderclan."

"Come on Skykit, Fawnkit and Mosskit. I'll show you some real hunting."

The kits looked up at Batpaw, their eyes wide with thrill, at the prospect of learning something new and seeing something done with skill.

Batpaw crouched low to the ground, her eyes narrowed, concentrating hard. She slipped forward, her belly brushing the ground, all of her surroundings disappearing and flowing into the one spot where she was focused on. Slithering close to the ground, she slunk forward and then in one sleek fluid movement, she pounced, landing softly on the brown leaf.

"Wow," mewed Rabbitpaw, impressed. "You're really good at hunting, Batpaw."

"But is she good at fighting," came a giggly voice as Starpaw lunged at Batpaw, landing on top of her and whacked her with soft unsheathed paws. The two struggled for a few seconds until Starpaw pinned down Batpaw, keeping her from wiggling.

"I guess I'm not as good at fighting than I am at hunting," Batpaw admitted, getting to her paws and shaking herself off.

Violetpaw, who had been walking by, padded over. "That doesn't matter, Batpaw." The she-cat's soft lavender eyes were wide with admiration, and she ducked her head, shyly. "Even if you're a very weak opponent in battle, you still have your hunting skills, which are your specialty. We all have something unique to give to the clan and this is what you give."

Batpaw looked at Violetpaw, dipping her head respectively. The young apprentices words were very wise, and seemed so sophisticated for a cat so small and docile. "You've learned a lot from Dewpelt," Batpaw said, her eyes wide with admiration.

"That she has," Dewpelt mewed, appearing next to her apprentice. "She is a fast learner, and she's also a cat who needs to get to work."

Violetpaw looked back at Batpaw regretfully, but she followed the medicine cat back into her den, her paws making no sound on the hard rocky floor of the cave.

For a second they all stood frozen, but then Starpaw whispered, "Gosh, I feel bad for her," breaking the spell.

"Why?" asked Batpaw, looking at her friend inquiringly, confused.

Starpaw explained. "Because she never has anytime for fun. What about playing and chatting? There's no fun in her life." Batpaw did partially agree with her friend, but she noticed Mosskit standing in the corner, her fur bristling, and her ears flattened against her head. She looked embarrassed and angry, as her small blue eyes flashed with something that Batpaw couldn't place. But there was also a fierce longing and jealousy that guarded her anger and awkwardness.

_Does Mosskit want to be_ _**medicine cat**__?_ Wondered Batpaw, quizzically. _She seemed excited about the hunting practice. Besides she can't be medicine cat. By the time Violetpaw's ready for an apprentice Mosskit will be a warrior, probably a queen._

"Batpaw?" Leappaw bounded over, interrupting Batpaw's thoughts and the cat's conversation. "Eaglewing wants you on patrol. Come on!"

Batpaw sighed. "Alright," she mewed. "I'm coming." Batpaw glanced regretfully back at Rabbitpaw and Starpaw and mewed a quick, "catch you later". She raced after Leappaw, silently groaning about the amount of patrols that she had been doing in the past few days. It had been so long since she had had a training session or just gone hunting with Eaglewing, apprentice and mentor.

The patrol consisted of Frosttail, Goldenfoot, Nightclaw, Greymoon and Leappaw. The six cats headed out of the gorse tunnel together, laughing and chatting.

The forest was alive with the sweet songs of birds that fluttered from tree to tree, and the sound of squirrels calling to one another from branch to branch in an unknown language. The sun shone through the autumn leaves making golden patterns on the brown dirt floor.

As they approached the Riverclan border, going a little bit into neutral territory, they came closer and closer to the giant gorge.

The rocks were covered with frost, and as the sun hit them dazzling rays of golden light burst from them, blinding Batpaw for a moment and causing her to squint. As the Thunderclan patrol pushed on, Batpaw began to get worried that they were going out of their territory a little and into neutral territory, but she said nothing, not wanting to provoke an argument.

Suddenly, all of the cats froze as a loud crackle burst from the underbrush behind the Riverclan territory, causing them to tense up. Soon five cats had appeared, just behind the border, a few mousetails away from the gorge, all gazing suspiciously the Thunderclan cats.

The patrol included a gray tabby tom, a pretty brown she-cat, a white she-cat, about the size of a young apprentice, to Batpaw's delight, Lightningpaw the golden apprentice with huge black splotches, but to her horror, Poisonpelt.

Poisonpelt, who seemed to be leading the patrol rose up to his full height and stared Goldenfoot right in the eye. "What do you think you're doing off of your territory?" he snarled, his fur bristling. "Since when does Thunderclan have a right to any land they see?"

"We're on neutral territory," Goldenfoot mewed, coldly. "We can do what we like here, as long as we don't hunt."

"She's right, Poisonpelt," mewed the brown she-cat, softly. "They weren't hunting, you saw them. They're reviewing the border, just looking."

Poisonpelt whirled around, furious. "What are you doing defending them, Glowfoot? Are you a Riverclan cat or not?"

Glowfoot's eyes narrowed, but she didn't argue, knowing better than to make a commotion in front of the Thunderclan patrol. The white she-cat, probably Glowfoot's apprentice, Batpaw assumed, was crouched behind her, staying in the shadow of the petite warrior, trembling with fright.

"What your warrior said is true." Frosttail glanced coolly, her leafy green eyes glittering angrily against her snowy white fur. "You have no right to attack another clans patrol for something untrue."

A low snarl emitted from Poisonpelt and the other cats in the patrol shifted uneasily, ready if needed to defend him or attack the Thunderclan patrol.

"We can't attack them, we don't have the right," Glowfoot murmured, but she was silenced by an angry glare from Poisenpelt.

"I will say whether we attack or not, Glowfoot." Poisonpelt's eyes flashed and with a flick of his tail, the patrol surged forward with fierce battle cries.

Batpaw barely had anytime to think before she got bowled over by Lightningpaw. All she saw for a second was a blur of golden and black fur, but then she shimmied out from under him and pounced on top. She felt strength flow into her muscles, as she battered at him, scoring a long gash on his cheek. Batpaw let out a screech of pain as he dug his claws into her stomach, making her jump off of him.

"I'll get you for that," she growled, anger turning her eyes into balls of golden fire.

Lightningpaw looked at her mockingly. "I doubt it," he mewed, smoothly, a smile curving his mouth, slightly playful. "I've heard about you Batpaw, everyone has. The cat who could hunt at four moons but couldn't fight at seven."

Batpaw's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with anger, although what he said was true. She couldn't fight for her life, which may be what it came to.

With a cry of rage she flung herself at Lightningpaw. His eyes widened in shock, not expecting her attack. He tried to dodge but she landed on him squarely, sinking her teeth into his golden fur, causing to let out a yelp of pain. Satisfaction rushed through her, but suddenly Lightningpaw broke free, landing on top of her, giving her soft belly a rake with his claws.

Fear coursed through her as Lightningpaw sunk his teeth into her scruff, easily able to end the fight in a second.

Suddenly Lightningpaw flew backwards off of Batpaw landing on the ground with a hard thud and crumpling. Leappaw let out a heavy sigh and grinned at Batpaw. "Anytime," she mewed, answering Batpaw's grateful look.

But the battle wasn't over. Frosttail wrestled with Poisonpelt, and Goldenfoot circled Glowfoot menacingly. Batpaw looked around for where she could help. But she had her own battle to fight. Lightningpaw was back up, and angry. With a snarl, he gathered up his hunches, and pounced on Batpaw. Batpaw gasped as he landed hard on her chest.

"You're not the only one who can fight here!" he hissed, right in Batpaw's face, his mouth pressed against her ear. Batpaw scrabbled frantically at Lightningpaw's belly, and squirmed around, trying to escape from his tight grasp. She looked around for Leappaw, but she was fighting the white apprentice, unable to help. Her desperation made her frantic and Batpaw rolled, slashing out with her claw. She was fast, but not fast enough. She didn't have enough time to get back on her paws, and Lightningpaw was able, with a struggle, to regain his hold on her.

Batpaw saw that she was getting closer to the gorge at the edge of neutral territory, foaming water rushing through it. It was a far fall, and just looking at it made her queasy, and in her fear she let out one last burst of strength, jumping onto her paws. Lightningpaw looked surprised.

Batpaw felt a flash of anger at him. Didn't think she could fight, did he?! Batpaw leaped at Lightningpaw, and soon she was surrounded by the heat of the battle. She slashed, rolled, kicked and bit. She didn't pay attention to who she was even fighting. She was submerged in fishy fur and Riverclan scent. Suddenly Batpaw felt someone bump into her side, making her lose her footing. She saw a blur of inky black fur as she and another apprentice tumbled off of the edge.

Batpaw turned to see that it was the white apprentice who had also fallen, but her stomach churn as her paws slipped from the shift of weight.

The white apprentice's face was consumed with terror as she scrabbled at the stone wall, Batpaw doing the same, as fear coursed through her.

"Dovepaw!" came a screech from Glowfoot. Batpaw watched as Dovepaw reached over, but suddenly she shrieked as the stone under her crumbled away, sending her plummeting down into the gorge. "No!" Glowfoot screamed, her eyes glazed over with shock.

Batpaw's eyes widened and she frantically looked up and saw Nightclaw standing over her. She reached out to grasp his paw, but he pulled away. Green eyes met gold and then Batpaw was falling through the air, the wind whistling by her.

Suddenly she stopped. Pain seared through her body as teeth connected with her scruff, but she slowly felt herself pulled up by a golden cat. She lay panting on the ground, and looked up at her savior. Shock hurtled through her as she saw that it was Lightningpaw!

"I couldn't let you die with Dovepaw," he murmured, his voice thick with pain. "She was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry," Batpaw whispered. "I'm sorry that she's dead." Grief consumed her for a second, dawdling on the apprentice that she had never known, but a furious hiss brought her back to her senses.

Poisonpelt was baring down on Goldenfoot, his eyes flashing. "How could you kill her!" he snarled, his gaze flicking to Glowfoot, who lay trembling on the rocks.

"You know that it wasn't us," Goldenfoot mewed, calmly, trying to keep her cool after the shocking and traumatic episode. "You were the ones who started the battle."

"How dare you accuse us of the death of our own apprentice!"

Goldenfoot's claws slid out and her fur stood on end but she was able to mew tensely, "Come." She flicked her tail at the patrol, and they stood up, heading back towards the camp.

Batpaw struggled to her paws, giving Lightningpaw one last sad and forlorn glance, mourning Dovepaw silently along with him. She hurried to catch up with the patrol, looking up at the sky and wondering if Dovepaw was up there, watching her in the stars.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Batpaw opened her eyes to the golden sunlight that was streaming through the thicket of the apprentice den. She felt the comforting feel of Starpaw's warm body curled up next her, knowing that her friend was still asleep, along with the rest of the apprentices. At first she thought that it was an ordinary day and that life was just going to go on, the same as always**.**

But then she remembered Dovepaw. The white apprentice had **died, **just disappeared from the face of the earth! And in a Thunderclan fight too! Batpaw had seen Moonpelt, a warrior, die of blood loss from her wounds after coming to Batpaw and Tansypaw's rescue, but it seemed so awful that someone so young as Dovepaw, he same age as Batpaw, should face death. Going to Starclan was something that should be reserved for older cats, who were ready to die.

Batpaw could imagine what she would feel like if Starpaw or one of the other apprentices died. Pain pierced through her heart as she remembered Tansypaw, but she forced her friend out of her mind, knowing that she would see her in her dreams soon. Tansypaw visited Batpaw often in the night, knowing that Batpaw's hurt would stay fresh if she didn't. But as Batpaw remembered Tansypaw's death it brought her back to Dovepaw and her mortifying execution.

Batpaw knew that she would never be able to get the image of Dovepaw falling out of her mind. The picture of her screaming and her face convulsed with terror as she plummeted to her death down the rocky gorge into the swiftly flowing foaming water. She could practically hear the white she-cat's screech of fear and Glowfoot's yell of horror as Dovepaw plunged down the side of the rocks.

Batpaw's mind flashed to the time when she had met, what was her name? Joypaw! That was it! Batpaw strained her memory to remember what the she-cat had told her about the forest when suddenly it came back to her in a flood of words. She could practically hear Joypaw's soft scared voice as she whispered hoarsely, "Some cats think its haunted! During the night and throughout the day, you can hear screams and cries, as if there's fighting going on!"

Now Batpaw understood what all of the cats in the twoleg place had been hearing their whole life. They had come to think of the forest filled with ghosts from the screams and cries that filled the air while the clan cats fought or trained.

Batpaw sighed sadly, imagining Joypaw sitting on her fence and wondering why she had never come out of the forest. Perhaps her friend would think she was dead or just long gone.

But suddenly Batpaw's sadness was nudged out of the way and out of her mind, as her mind strayed to a certain golden tom.

The way Lightningpaw had saved her... It made her shiver with delight. _But __he __wouldn__'__t __have __had __to __save __her __if __Nightclaw __had, _Batpaw thought_, __why __had __he __pulled __away __from __her __like __that? __It __was __as __if __he h__ad __wanted __her __to __fall __just __like __Dovepaw._

While she puzzled over this, an image of Lightningpaw kept butting in, breaking her concentration and pushing Nightclaw out of her mind. What was this feeling that was pressing at her mind, picking and prodding? But even though Batpaw's life had almost ended yesterday, the life of the clan still went on, and so she had to dismiss Lightningpaw from her mind.

Batpaw yawned and stretched, bounding out of the den, just as the other apprentices began to awaken. She approached out into the open, in the warm sunlight. Even though the day was surprisingly warm, she shivered as Nightclaw emerged from the warrior den. Cold seeped up her body, feeling like it had turned to stone, just from looking at his livid expression. His stare could have turned the forest to ice as he watched the camp begin to come alive.

The warrior's emerald green eyes were narrowed into furious slits that were blinking very rapidly trying to clear his vision, and he looked like he hadn't had much sleep as he stumbled to his paws. His black fur was matted up in clumps and he gave it a harsh lick, unsuccessfully trying to smooth it down. Eaglewing came over and began to talk with him, although he was silent.

Batpaw bounded over just as Goldenfoot came over to join them. "You should go down to the Fourtrees border," Eaglewing mewed. "That's where you'll get the most prey."

Nightclaw nodded tersely, and raced out of the camp. Eaglewing turned towards Goldenfoot murmuring a quick word and Goldenfoot in turn left the camp. Eaglewing spotted Batpaw looking up at her expectantly. "Oh, Batpaw, I want you to come to the sandy hollow. You're going to show Pantherpaw some hunting moves, and how to do them correctly."

Batpaw gasped, her eyes a milky gold color at the prospect of showing someone else hunting moves as if she had her own apprentice.

Eaglewing smiled at Batpaw's enthusiasm. "You'll do great," she purred.

Batpaw nodded happily, and bounded over to the fresh kill pile. A training session was just what she needed right now. She wondered what teaching another apprentice would be like, preparing her for when she got her own apprentice.

Eaglewing hurried off to meet Pantherpaw, stopping on the way to relate a quick word with Duskstar. Batpaw selected a plump squirrel and quickly gulped it down. She slipped out of the camp, and headed to the nearby sandy hollow.

Out of the camp, Batpaw's spirits soared. The day wasn't particularly good or bad but the fresh air energized her mind. Batpaw just needed to move and stretch in the safety of her home. The battle the day before had helped her practice, but it had also been dangerous. Batpaw knew she would need to get used to it, but for now, she wasn't sure she could deal with it.

Moss, pine needles, and leaves turned into sand as she reached the training hollow. Eaglewing and Pantherpaw were already there practicing basic fighting techniques, and Batpaw noticed that Addertooth, Pantherpaw's mentor, was no where in sight.

When Batpaw walked in, Eaglewing turned and stopped fighting with the apprentice for a moment, allowing Pantherpaw to knock her over. Batpaw couldn't help giggling as the tom pronounced his triumph in a loud excited voice.

"I beat the deputy!" shouted Pantherpaw. "I really did!"

"Well now that you shouted that to the world," mewed Eaglewing, amused. "All the other clans will think that either we have very strong apprentices, or a very weak deputy. Now lets get to work."

Batpaw nodded. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Why don't you demonstrate the move we learned last time?" mewed Eaglewing.

"Okay," mewed Batpaw. She turned to face Pantherpaw. "Could you go get me that log over there?" she asked, flicking her tail to the side of the clearing where an earthy brown large log sat. He obediently trotted over and with a little grunt pushed it over, placing it a fox-length away.

Eaglewing nodded approvingly at her apprentices preparations. "Go on Batpaw." Batpaw gathered up her haunches and crept forward. She slid forward silently, until she was right in front of the log she was using to substitute for prey. Once she was right next to it, Batpaw crouched pretending to hide behind a root or a bush, watching the prey. She waited until the just right moment, then pounced, landing squarely on the small log, and scraping her paw a bit on the bark.

Batpaw turned around, smiling. "That technique is easier to practice on real prey, because it only works if the prey is eating something, and gives you enough time to creep up on them."

Pantherpaw's eyes narrowed as he thought, concentrating hard. He nodded and imitated Batpaw's crouch, slipping forward.

"Put your tail down," Batpaw instructed, feeling a sense of power and responsibility.

Pantherpaw's tail dropped to the ground where it lay on the sandy floor, and suddenly a memory flashed through Batpaw's mind.

_Batpaw __raced __through __the __trees __to __the __sandy __hollow __after __Moonpelt. __Excitement __had __borrowed __its __way __into __her __stomach __at __the __prospect __of __her __first __training __session._

_"__All__right __Batpaw.__" __Moonpelt __quickly __scratched __a __small __circle __in __the __dirt, __the __size __of __a __cat.__ "__Watch __me.__" __Moonpelt __crouched __close __to __the __ground, __her __eyes __focused __ahead __of __her. __She __leaped __forward, __but __at __the __last __second __she __twisted __midair. __She __landed __softly __in __the __dirt __circle, __skidding __a __little, __scraping __up __dust. __She __turned __to __Batpaw __with __a __nod.__ "__Now __you __try.__"_

_ Batpaw __crouched __and __leaned __forward, __her __eyes __narrowed, __completely __focused __on __the __circle __where __she __was __landing._

_"__No __Batpaw, __your __posture __is __wrong. __Your __back __needs __to __be __curved __and __tail __down,__" __mewed __Moonpelt, __her __voice __commanding __and __orderly._

_ Batpaw __sighed __in __annoyance. __She __had __never __known __that __there __were __so __many __rules __in __fighting. __She __had __thought __that __you __just __bit __and __scratched __and __prayed __real __hard __that __you __might __win, __or __possibly __that __your __opponent __might __surrender. __It __had __never __occurred __to __her __that __there __were __actual __positions __and __movements __that __you __had __to __do __correctly __before __you __were __any __good._

_ Batpaw __arched __her __back __and __let __her __tail __drop __to __the __ground.__ "__Good, __now __pounce __and __I __want __you __to __turn __around __at __the __last __second __like __I __did.__"_

_ Batpaw __nodded. __She __once __more __focused __on __the __circle __that __was __scratched __in __the __dirt, __giving __it __her __full __concentration. __She __leaned __forward, __her __eyes __narrowed __and __ready, __pouncing __and __she __tried, __she __really __did- _

"I'm trying, I really am!"

Batpaw looked up to see Eaglewing giving Pantherpaw instructions. She turned her head away from the pair so that they wouldn't see her tears. It had been so long since she had thought of Moonpelt, and just thinking of her brought back a flood of unwanted memories and grief. Although she had been comforted to know that cats went to join all of their dead clanmates when they died, she still missed Moonpelt terribly. It was as if there was a hole in her heart, an ache that would never go away.

Unlike Tansypaw, Batpaw hadn't seen Moonpelt since she had visited Starclan when her leg was injured. She could practically see the silver warrior swim before her eyes, her fur the color of the moon. The forest became a blur of colors as Batpaw focused on Moonpelt, trying out reach out to her, the want for her so strong that her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Batpaw, Batpaw!"

"W-w-what?" Batpaw turned and blinked groggily, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you okay," Eaglewing asked, concerned. "You looked like you were going to faint!"

"N-no, I'm fine," Batpaw mewed, quickly. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Eaglewing's amber eyes surveyed Batpaw up and down, still not looking reassured. With a sigh she turned back to Pantherpaw who sat quietly, watching Eaglewing expectantly, waiting for her to finish.

He went back into the hunting crouch, looking up at Eaglewing, nervously. "Did I do it right?" he asked, nervously.

Eaglewing beamed with pride, her eyes shining. "That's perfect. Your mentor should be proud of you. Now do the jump."

Pantherpaw looked like he was about to explode with happiness as he pounced, landing on the log that Batpaw had used with a little thud.

"Wow. That was really good Pantherpaw," mewed Eaglewing, looking at him proudly. Batpaw forced herself to remain cheerful and optimistic as Eaglewing went through a few more techniques for stalking, trying to hide her feelings, but inside, she was screaming with sadness and grief.

Batpaw kept up and chatted a bit as they walked back to camp, her smile forced and fake. She already knew that the sadness would go away, it always did, but right now she was content in missing Moonpelt, although it would have been nice to see her again, whether in a dream or not. Batpaw wanted to be allowed to have pain. She didn't want to be expected to stay strong. Why did everyone go one with life as normal, and want her to also, when they knew that someone they loved was dead?

Batpaw knew that this wasn't all the way an excuse though. Moonpelt had died a long time ago, when Batpaw had just joined Thunderclan. Clan life had gone on, and in a clan, everyone was needed to do their part. So Batpaw had to put her grief aside and worked, hunted, fought, and cared for her clan. And that was what she had to do now.

When Batpaw, Eaglewing and Pantherpaw were nearing the camp, Batpaw saw a black shadow begin to slip inside. Her heart began to pound as Nightclaw looked their way, his green eyes glittering suspiciously. With a curt nod at Eaglewing and an icy stare at Batpaw and Pantherpaw he slid inside the camp, as silent as the cool autumn breeze that whisked through the trees, making Batpaw shiver.

Batpaw turned to Eaglewing, her eyes wide and pleading, wanting her to extinguish her the fear that was rushing through her. Eaglewing just looked away, pain glowing in her soft amber eyes, ignoring her apprentices need for reassurance.

"Go get some rest," she murmured, her voice cracking.

Batpaw shivered, feeling the cold hollow sense of fear that now curdled in her stomach just at the sight of Nightclaw. He seemed to carry a kind of frostiness with him, wherever he went. Batpaw swallowed hard, and managed to pad into the apprentice den.

She curled up, forcing her thoughts onto the path of sleep, and although her mind was so troubled at the moment, sleep slipped easily into her mind, stealing over her whole body and soon capturing her thoughts into thick darkness.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nightclaw glared at Crookedwhisker. "What do you want?"

Crookedwhisker smiled coldly. "I just wanted to meet with you. Nothing serious. I would have attacked you first if it was."

Nightclaw dug his claws into the warm soil, finding heat in it, rather than in the frosty air. "I know what you're going to say, don't bother."

"It has come to my attention that a certain black apprentice is **alive**." Even though Nightclaw knew Crookedwhisker was disappointed, the corners of his mouth were playing into a smug smile, and his tail lazily swept back and forth.

"You've failed me for the last time," mewed Crookedwhisker, shortly. "It's time for me to take over. _I_ will not fail."

"But what if something goes wrong, and you do not succeed-"

"I will!"

"Let me speak!" mewed Nightclaw in frustration. "If you do not succeed, it will be much more suspicious. A Shadowclan warrior attacking an apprentice! There would be an uproar, a battle! The clans would turn into chaos! Is that what you want?"

"I told you, I will succeed," mewed Crookedwhisker smoothly. "You have told me yourself that the apprentice cannot fight. I will find a way to cover myself too, just in case, but it would not be too bad if the clans dissolved into chaos. If they are desperate and suddenly a cat comes to their rescue-"

"But, we don't want the clans to destroy themselves!" Nightclaw cried.

Crookedwhisker cut his gaze at Night claw and glared at him. "If a cat suddenly comes to their rescue," he continued. "Then they are sure to make him their leader!"

Nightclaw hissed in frustration but did not argue.

Crookedwhisker nodded in satisfaction and looked around the small clearing, scanning the trees for any sign of movement. "Are you sure that no Thunderclan cats will come looking for you or just accidentally overhear us while hunting?"

Nightclaw shook his head firmly. "No one will come. I checked to make sure that no patrols were going out here before I came."

"Good." Crookedwhisker didn't look reassured and he twisted his head from side to side.

"You don't trust me?" Nightclaw asked, his eyes narrowed with exasperation. "I told you that no one will come! I made sure of it! I helped organize the patrols today, and I made sure of it."

"You helped organize the patrols? How?" Crookedwhisker asked, his eyes flashing curiously, which he tried to hide.

"The deputy was out at that time and I was available," Nightclaw stated bluntly. "Duskstar asked me to take her spot for the morning."

Crookedwhisker's gaze flashed with shock, but he tried to mask it with innocence. "Well then, I guess that I'll have to trust you."

Nightclaw dipped his head, stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "About the apprentice-"

"I said no!" Crookedwhisker growled. "I will succeed if it is the last thing I do."

Nightclaw did not look convinced but he just nodded in agreement.

Crookedwhisker, seeing Nightclaw insecurity, hissed, "Do not worry, soon she will be dead, with only the cats of Starclan to defend her."

* * *

><p>Batpaw yawned as she munched on her squirrel. It tasted bland in her mouth and her bites were slow and sluggish as she ate the warm meat.<p>

She hadn't had much sleep and her moss bed looked so inviting right now, calling to her and asking her to lie down in it. Her eyelids drooped and her vision blurred so much that all she could see was a bundle of orange fur as a cat approached.

"Batpaw!"

Batpaw's eyes flew open and she stared up into the angry face of Goldenfoot. "Yes," she whispered, her heart pounding.

Goldenfoot sighed. "I was about to ask you to come on patrol but seeing the condition that you're in I'd rather not."

Batpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, her cheeks burning. "I just didn't get much sleep last night," she muttered.

Goldenfoot's face relaxed and she smiled kindly. "That's okay. I just want you to go find Nightclaw. I need him and he's been out for some time. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah, of course I can." Batpaw's stomach began to churn with discomfort, wondering what Nightclaw would say when she told him to go back to camp. He'd probably yell at her or tell her to go straight back and tell Goldenfoot that he was not coming. She swallowed hard and looked up to see that Goldenfoot had already walked away, not wanting an answer. "Wait!"

Goldenfoot turned around, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

Batpaw swallowed hard and just shook her head. "Never mind," she muttered with a sigh, knowing that she had no choice and padded through the gorse tunnel, blinking sleepily and trying to clear her hazy vision, the forest a blurred green blob.

Her paws felt heavy at the prospect of confronting Nightclaw and giving him the message. But her anxiety and worries soon turned to happiness as she looked at the beautiful forest, alive with animals and overfilling with blooming flowers.

Golden, ruby, scarlet, opal, and lavender colored leaves carpeted the ground, hiding the soft brown dirt and bringing color into the no longer green forest, now a pool of rainbow shades. The sun shone through the trees, a fiery golden ball and struck the droplets of water that lay in puddles on the leaves, making bright blinding light burst from them. A small bluejay fluttered onto a branch and his song burst through the air, sweet and joyful, announcing his awakening into the morning. All over the sounds of animals filled the forest, all drifting out of sleep and into the bright beautiful day.

Batpaw shivered as a cool breeze rushed past her, reminding her that the cold weather of leaf-fall was on it's way.

She heard voices ahead and surged forward, hoping that it was Nightclaw, but the sight before her turned her paws to stone. Nightclaw stood in the center of a clearing with reddish brown tom, who smelled of Shadowclan. They were talking in angry voices, trying to keep quiet.

Batpaw gulped, and slipped behind a tree, her heart pounding so hard that she could barely breathe. She strained her ears, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure that it's wise to attack her on Thunderclan territory and not your territory? They will smell your scent and immediately know that it was you even if they don't know which cat it was." Nightclaw looked imploringly up at the Shadowclan warrior.

Fear trickled through Batpaw's body. They were going to attack a Thunderclan cat, maybe even kill them! But who?

As if answering her question the red tom mewed, "Do not worry, I will work it out. She won't know anything, and before she can figure anything out, Batpaw will be dead!"

* * *

><p>Blazestar just stood glaring at Sootfire, his eyes narrowed in furious slits.<p>

Sootfire paced back in forth in front of his mate, Hazelwing, worry plastered across his face, the stars that stuck to his fur dim and troubled.

"Do you know what your son is about to do?" Blazestar hissed at the two cats angrily. "It's horrifying, terrible!"

"You can't blame us! He's not us, he's our son!" Hazelwing, looked at Blazestar, helplessly. "You can't control the fact that he was born!"

Sootfire shook his head. "You're just nervous, Blazestar. Everything will be fine."

"Fine? He's about to attempt murder on a cat who can't defend herself against even an apprentice and you say that everything is going to be fine? Batpaw's going to get killed!"

Hazelwing shook her head. "Batpaw won't die, she is perfectly able to defend herself in ways that Starclan cannot see."

"What do you mean, ways that Starclan cannot see?"

Hazelwing didn't answer and she just stared off into the dark night sky, where the stars twinkled in the ebony sky, the cats of Starclan not wanting to disturb this tiny meeting.

"Do not worry," she repeated. "Batpaw will live, I promise."

* * *

><p>Violetpaw watched as Goldenfoot bounded in, trying to keep her eyes lowered over her work. She sat sorting herbs and pretended not to be listening as the two cats began to speak.<p>

"Have you seen Nightclaw or Batpaw?" Goldenfoot asked, her brow creased with worry and her eyes flickering nervously. "I haven't seen Nightclaw all day and I sent Batpaw out to check on him but she hasn't come back yet!"

Dewpelt shook her head slowly. "That's very strange," she murmured, glancing nervously to Violetpaw, making sure that her apprentice wasn't listening to them as they exchanged words.

Violetpaw immediately dropped her eyes to the herbs, keeping her ears open to the talk, making sure that Dewpelt did not see that her attention was not fully on the herbs that she was organizing but more focused on the conversation.

Satisfied that Violetpaw's ears were not turned towards the two she-cat's words, she went on. "I wonder," Dewpelt continued, her voice still hushed, just in case Violetpaw started listening. "You know how Nightclaw has been in a very bad mood lately?"

Goldenfoot nodded. "Ever since the battle with Riverclan he's been awful to be around. He won't talk to anyone."

"Exactly. Now I wonder if he wanted to just take that anger out on someone else, someone who couldn't fight back."

"You mean Batpaw," gasped Goldenfoot, her eyes wide with alarm. But she dismissed the idea before she could even reconsider it, knowing that it was a silly and uncalled for thought. "No, I don't think that even Nightclaw would do that."

Dewpelt shrugged. "Just a thought."

Goldenfoot shook her head firmly. "No, I'm sure that he wouldn't. He used to be so pleasant, so-" she paused searching for the right word.

"Cheerful," suggested Dewpelt.

"Yes, cheerful. That was until he ran away."

Dewpelt shuddered. "He came back and he couldn't stop glaring at everyone. It was like someone had offended him so much that it left a scar on him."

"I'll bet that someone did," Goldenfoot mewed, with a snort.

Dewpelt looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean? Not Eaglewing?"

Goldenfoot nodded. "You saw how they treat each other now. They hate each other and I'm betting that it's because of Eaglewing not wanting to be his mate."

"But that's not all," Dewpelt said, her eyes narrowing. "Wasn't it obvious that before he ran away to who knows where that he wanted the spot of deputy?"

"Of course," scoffed Goldenfoot. "And he still does."

"Exactly," Dewpelt said. "So he comes back, all ready to apologize, and suddenly Eaglewing's deputy instead of him!"

Goldenfoot stared at the medicine cat in shock. "Of course," she whispered. "How could I not think of that? Obviously he would be furious that first she rejected him and refused to be his mate, and then she stole the spot of deputy!"

"But luckily," Dewpelt mewed, her sky blue eyes twinkling and her voice firm. "Luckily Nightclaw isn't the kind of cat who goes out to get revenge and to bring pain to those who hurt him. He'd never do anything stupid just to get an old job as deputy!"

* * *

><p>"I'll cover for you if anything happens," Nightclaw mewed, his green eyes flicking around the clearing, and his tone nervous and unsure.<p>

"Good."

"But if you say that nothing should happen," Nightclaw continued. "Then nothing will. I'll make sure that no patrols go to the Shadowclan border until you're done with your work and she's dead."

Crookedwhisker nodded. "Good. Now I'm placing my trust in you that this meeting will be our little secret. Nobody will know about it, right?"

Nightclaw nodded, his fur bristling a little and a faint scent of fear clinging to him. "I would never do that," he scoffed, although his eyes widened nervously. "I keep a secret, and no one's going to pry this meeting out of my mouth."

Satisfaction rolled off of Crookedwhisker in soft waves, and he looked Nightclaw over, surveying him from top to bottom. "You sure have changed a lot since I met you," he purred. "You're not that gangly little tom cat who couldn't keep his mouth shut or paws off of other cats business anymore. After your little trip into a harsher life you changed a lot."

Nightclaw dug his claws into the dirt, his fur bristling in embarrassment but his emerald green eyes also flashing anger. "Haven't I served you well for many moons," he asked, his jaw jutting forward. "Not just now but always?"

Crookedwhisker let out a short laugh. "Of course," he mewed quickly, at Nightclaw's angry look. "But you've served me better then ever for the past few moons. I'm sure that together we can unite the clans and become all powerful. Soon no cats will ever question us!"

Batpaw crouched on the ground, her fur on end and feeling like she was going to faint. Her whole body was cold as she listened to the conversation, horror climbing it's way up her throat.

_Nightclaw and this tom wanted to kill her, and they wanted to take over the whole forest! They meant business, _Batpaw could tell from the way they talked_. They were going to get their way and nobody was going to stop them!_


	21. Chapter 19

**hey ppl i hate 2 say this but have gotten almost no reviews and if get no reviews 4 this chapter then i wont post anymore. so if ur reading this and u have read this far then u obviously want me to write some more. so dont expect that some1 else is gonna review just do it! it takes like 2 secs! otherwise im gonna stop posting on this story!**

Chapter 19

Batpaw crouched in her hiding spot, sweat clinging to her fur. Her paws felt like they had been turned to stone, and she felt light headed, horror climbing as she watched the two cats. Just as she realized that Nightclaw would be leaving and heading right towards where she sat concealed, she glanced towards the path back to the camp and struggled to her paws.

Batpaw quickly but silently slipped away through the trees, her heart pounding and her breath quick and raspy. As soon as she was out of earshot, she was racing through the trees, the wind whistling past her fur. Batpaw's paws stumbled and fumbled as she climbed the ravine, and scrabbled down right in front of a wall of gorse. Her breath came in deep gasps as she straggled into the camp. Batpaw glanced towards the medicine cat den, and saw Goldenfoot coming out of it.

The warrior turned and saw her, relief flooding her face. "Batpaw," she cried. Goldenfoot raced over to Batpaw, her eyes wide. "Did you find Nightclaw?"

Batpaw shook her head slowly.

"You didn't find him?" Goldenfoot was starting to get nervous. "Did you look all over the territory? Even down by the Shadowclan border?"

Batpaw's voice came out scraggly and squeaky as she mewed softly, "I searched everywhere, and I still couldn't track him down."

"Are you sure?" Goldenfoot asked, looking at her in surprise. Her surprise mostly came from Batpaw's appearance, and not from the fact that she couldn't find Nightclaw, but she hid her worry of the apprentices exhausted looks. Nightclaw was not a cat who would leave an easy trail. If he didn't want to be found, then he wasn't going to be found. "He's nowhere?"

Batpaw nodded. "I think I'm going to rest," she croaked, her eyes feeling like they were going to close and be set in stone.

Goldenfoot nodded, glancing at Batpaw nervously and looking her up and down. "You do look like you could use some sleep. You probably shouldn't have run all the way back to the camp. I'll go tell Eaglewing where you are. She'll want to know."

Batpaw silently groaned. She knew that Eaglewing would be disappointed by her just sleeping all day, but Batpaw hoped that her appearance would change her mentor's mind.

She stumbled dizzily over to the apprentice den, barely noticing where she was. Batpaw collapsed into the apprentice's den and snuggled deep into the warm moss, feeling her eyes begin to close. Slowly her thoughts disappeared and she sank into sleep.

* * *

><p>Batpaw crouched to the ground and slunk forward, keeping her eyes focused on the vole. She slithered forward, her belly brushing the ground, trying not to rustle the fallen leaves that covered the forest floor, staining it with golden and crimson patterns.<p>

Batpaw crept up until she was right behind the vole, close enough to see the pupils of its eyes. She could see every detail of its face, its quivering whiskers, its tiny pink nose, its teeth that were moving up and down, trying to consume a seed. Its paws scuffled in the brown dirt, bring up tiny clouds of dust into the air, and its tiny black eyes glittered.

Sunlight streamed onto its back, turning the dusty brown fur golden and the shadows of the leaves dappling it and making pretty patterns. It looked so peaceful and innocent until- wham! Batpaw landed on top of it with a soft thud, breaking its neck easily.

She purred in satisfaction and struggled to her paws. The sense of danger that had haunted her for the past few days had left her and she felt at ease. She doubted that Nightclaw would actually try to kill her, he was too cowardly.

Batpaw smiled as she padded back to camp, feeling lighthearted and happy. She shivered as a cool breeze ruffled her fur, making it stand up at an awkward angle, but warmth returned to her as it left, the sun heating her pelt. The mouse dangling from her jaws swayed back and forth, and she tightened her grip on it, keeping a firm hold on her catch.

A purr rumbled in the back of her throat, but shock hurtled through her as she saw Starpaw lapping up a huge pile of herbs right outside of the medicine cat.

"Are you okay," she gasped, bounding over. "What's wrong?"

Starpaw let out a mroww of laughter, her amber eyes twinkling merrily. "Of course I'm alright," she giggled. "I'm going to the Moonpool and I need traveling herbs."

Batpaw's eyes bulged. "You're going to the Moonpool," she exclaimed, her eyes wide with longing. "I wish I could go."

Starpaw smiled. "You'll get to go when it's your turn. Everyone has to go before they become a warrior. Otherwise you can't become one."

"But," Batpaw mewed. "Does that mean that you're going to become a warrior soon?"

Starpaw shrugged. "I doubt it. It'll probably be another couple of moons before I become a warrior, I only became an apprentice a little while ago."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be a warrior for a long time!" Starpaw's words came out calm and controlled, but her face showed her excitement, her eyes flicking back and forth as if wanting to preserve this moment in her mind. She made a little gagging noise and mewed quickly at Batpaw's look of concern, "Just the herbs. They taste awful."

"Oh." Batpaw looked wistfully at the herbs, her heart feeling like it was going to burst just by looking at them. She wanted to go to the Moonpool so bad that she could taste it. Her resentment felt bitter in her mouth and she took a big gulp of cold air.

_"Do not worry, little one."_

Batpaw whirled around. "Who's there?" she whispered. "What do you want?"

"Batpaw? Are you okay?" Starpaw was looking at her concerned. "Who are you talking to?"

Again the whisper came, this time louder. _"Do not worry, your time will come, just wait for when you are ready."_

"M-Moonpelt," Batpaw breathed. "Is that you?"

_ "Yes, Batpaw. Don't pine away for something that will soon be yours."_

"But-"

_"Do not worry,"_ came Moonpelt's voice, firm and resolute. _"You shall be a warrior and make the journey when the time is right."_

Something in Batpaw's heart ached as she murmured, "I won't. I'll wait for my turn and work as hard as any warrior."

_"Good girl,"_ came Moonpelt's voice, full of warmth and pride. _"That's the Batpaw that I know and love! Do you promise?"_

Batpaw grinned. "I promise," she mewed, solemnly.

"What do you promise? Promise what?"

Batpaw jerked out of her trance, colors spinning before her eyes. Green and yellow dots and blobs were settling before her vision, but she tried to knock them aside, so that she could see straight, blinking hard and squeezing her eyes shut. The camp whirled a couple of times before coming into focus and letting her see straight. Starpaw was looking at her confused, her brow furrowed.

"Promise what?" she asked again. "And who were you talking to?"

"W-what? Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself. I do that sometimes."

"Oh." Starpaw looked at her, a little confused but then she just looked away.

The encounter with Moonpelt had left Batpaw with a warm feeling in her heart, happy that Moonpelt had taken the time to come to her. Batpaw knew that most of the time, Starclan cats were not supposed to visit cats except in dreams or in the most drastic times. She felt happy that Moonpelt had taken the time to see her, even though she wasn't supposed to.

_I'll wait my turn, _she thought firmly._ I'm going to make Moonpelt proud and be the most encouraging friend that Starpaw ever had!_

Batpaw swallowed hard and forced down the feeling of jealousy that was climbing up her throat as she watched Starpaw gulp down the herbs and struggle to her feet.

_Wait my turn, wait my turn, wait my turn,_ she repeated in her head. The words chanted in her head like a song, pounding itself into her consciousness.

Starpaw gave a sad look back at Batpaw and then with a flick of her tail, she bounded through the gorse tunnel.

Batpaw knew that tonight would be hard without her best friend. They always slept right next to each other, and whenever Batpaw had a nightmare she was comforted by Starpaw's warm body next to hers. To some of the warriors they were called "the inseparable two", a nickname that was commonly given ever other generation to two very attached cats.

The warmth that had filled her soul only a couple of moments ago was gone, only to be replaced by a cold emptiness. She glanced at the ground and felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment to see that Rabbitpaw was looking at her sympathetically. _I'm fine, _she thought indignantly. _I'll show them, I'll be the best apprentice out of all of them and prove to them that I'm not weak!_

* * *

><p>"How could you?"<p>

Moonpelt dropped her head, embarrassment clinging to her pelt. "I had to," she mewed, persistently. "She needed the guidance."

Swiftheart shook her head. "You know that it's forbidden. She would have been alright without you visiting her like that."

"But Stormpelt visits her all the time, and he doesn't have any connection to her! I was her mentor!"

Swiftheart sighed. "Stormpelt is different. He needed to make sure that she knew that meeting the clans was Starclan's doing. That it was her destiny, not just hallucination and coincidence."

"But, she would been crushed if I never spoke to her, you know she would."

"We-ell." Swiftheart looked around, uncertain. "She might have been, but it was still not aloud. Even when Stormpelt did it, he was stretching the rules."

Moonpelt shook her head. "You know what I did was right, she needed me."

Swiftheart gazed off into the thick blackness that surrounded the pair of cats. The moon shone brightly in the dark sky, and the stars accompanied it, sparkling like diamonds. "I know," she murmured sadly. "But That doesn't matter. It was against the rules, and you may not visit her again."

"But-"

"You may not," Swiftheart said sharply. "Do not question Starclan, Moonpelt."

Moonpelt nodded, a tear trickling down her silver fur. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Batpaw trudged through the snow, her paws stiff and sore. The snow had been so unexpected to Thunderclan, it had come so early, that they had all been shocked to see the first pearly white flakes.<p>

The patrol consisted of four cats, all tired and cold, ready to rush into their dens the minute that they got back to the camp.

Batpaw had a small squirrel and a mouse clamped tightly in her jaws, and the rest of the patrol didn't have much more. Addertooth had a mouse and a thin thrush. Rabbitpaw held nothing, and Eaglewing had a rabbit and a vole.

Eaglewing glanced at Batpaw to see how she was holding up and Batpaw caught a flash of pride in her bright amber eyes.

The cold seeped up her fur, and her breath came out in frosty clouds that were whisked away in the frigid wind, whirling around her in a tornado of air. Her golden eyes were dull and her eyelids drooped, blocking her sight through the misty air. Batpaw was sure that her clanmates would all be glad to get a good rest as soon as they got back to the camp, ready to sink into their moss beds. Nobody had been getting much sleep for the past few days because of the urgent need for more prey.

The unwelcoming colorless sky held no sun to brighten Batpaw's mood, so her spirit stayed glum and melancholy, depressed by the weather.

As they entered the camp, the four cats streamed into the clearing, depositing their prizes on top of the fresh-kill pile and racing into their dens.

Batpaw lagged behind, knowing that she had plenty of time, her paws dragging through the snow. She brought her squirrel to Sunpelt like Eaglewing had asked, getting a enormously grateful look from the queen.

"Thank you Batpaw!" Sunpelt called after her, as she left. "But you should really go get some rest, you look awful!"

The snow pushed against her paws as Batpaw dragged herself into the apprentices den, collapsing into her moss bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Batpaw's eyes flew open. She remembered falling through the air, fear clinging to her pelt, bringing her to this familiar dark forest. She closed her eyes knowing what scent would soon overcome her senses and flood into her brain.<p>

"Batpaw," murmured a warm voice. "I'm sorry to disturb your sleep."

Batpaw purred in greeting, touching noses with her mother. "I haven't seen you in along time," she mewed. "I've been so busy."

Her mother nodded, but a flash of nervousness played in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Batpaw asked, wondering if she had imagined her mother's nervous look. "Is everything okay?"

Her mother shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Everything's fine, I just wanted to give you a memory. One of mine."

"A memory," Batpaw whispered, awestruck. "What do you mean, a memory?"

Her mother's chocolate brown fur rustled as a cool breeze rushed by and she explained. "You're going to watch something that happened to me. You will become me for a moment during this memory and you will feel as I feel, hurt as I hurt, and fade as I fade."

Batpaw nodded. "OK, but why do you want me to do this?"

Nina looked away for a second, her face turning wistful. "There are some things in this memory that I need you to know."

"I'll do it." Batpaw swallowed hard, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"Good."

"I-is it dangerous? Will I get hurt?"

Nina laughed. "When you wake up, you won't be hurt. During the dream is different."

Batpaw didn't like this answer but she nodded anyway.

"Are you ready?"

Batpaw looked up at Nina, her heart thumping in her chest. "I'm ready."

Nina nodded and touched her tail gently to Batpaw's forehead. Suddenly Batpaw as falling through a tunnel of bright colors that swirled around her, enveloping her like a carpet. She tried to keep her eyes open but soon they were forced closed as she sank into darkness.

**oooh just saying the next chapters gonna be really really awesome so i would review otherwise ur never gonna get 2 read it!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Thank you to all of my fantastic ****reviewers, it really makes my day!**

Chapter 20

Nina crept silently through a back alleyway. All her senses were on alert, but you would barely be able to tell. Being ready for anything was part of Nina's lifestyle. Her ears were pricked on instinct, and without knowing it, she would double back after every corner.

That way of living had kept her alive in the harsh city and had been the only thing that had allowed Nina to seize her chance, and escape from the longfoots who had held her prisoner. She was glad to be free, and since then, she had always been thankful for what she had.

Nina had always been content as an alley cat. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live in any other way or place. Except a longfoot den. Having been captured when she was young, Nina was unlucky enough to know what it felt like to be a house cat, or at least a caged house cat with cruel longfoots. She didn't know if all longfoots were mean, but from her experiences, she assumed so.

Nina carefully slithered behind a longfoot trashcan, making sure to remain unseen by anyone. The smells of the city rushed through her nose, rattling her sense. She swallowed hard and bit back a help of pain as she tread on a stone.

Nina looked down at her paw, to see a drop of blood dribbling onto the stone floor, running along it and turning the water that trickled in the cracks of the pavement bright red. She winced but tried to put her pain aside as she licked it gently. Nina placed it gingerly on the ground to test it, but she continued to give it harsh licks to soothe the pain and seal the opening as pain seared through her pad. After a few moments, she placed it back on the ground, satisfied with her work.

Light pawsteps could be heard, coming towards the alley that Nina had been patrolling a moment before, making her ears prick and shape into two small hollows. She stiffened at the sound of claws scraping against stone, but she calmed her breathing, trying hear what the creature was, danger or not.

By the clumsy sound, Nina identified the new inhabitant as a small dog. This intruder was not new to Nina. The little yapping nuisance often got lost in the winding side streets around Nina's home, but she always sent it racing away back to its home with some quick bites. And so she knew just how to deal with him.

Nina crouched, waiting, as the pawsteps got closer and closer. Her back pressed against the cold material of longfoots. When the dog trotted past her hiding place, she caught a glimpse of light brown fur streaked with mud and curious small brown eyes that peered around, taking in everything. The sound of pawsteps continued a few paces past the can. Suddenly, the dog stopped, and turned around. Nina heard it's little nose sniff loudly. She knew what was coming next. The dog began to yap, it's harsh cry piercing the air.

Right on cue, Nina jumped out from behind the trashcan, letting out a loud hiss. Now she could see the dog clearly. It had huge pointy ears, and a short curly tail. It's fur was tan brown, and long and shaggy, hanging off of its body. Nina stood, her legs wide apart, hissing and spitting, giving off a very frightening image. This dog, she could fight, considering how small it was. She whacked him with her paw and sunk her claws into his fur, blood dripping out of the cut.

The dog jumped back in surprise and yelped in pain. He cowered for a few seconds, and then raced away, tail between it's legs. Nina spat a bit after it, then gave her shoulder a satisfied lick. That little dog would think twice about her territory next time it was lost!

Nina now continued to do her original intention; hunting. Good prey was scarce in the dirty city alleys because of the small source of food for them, but there were still plenty of city mice, even if they were scraggly and skinny and a little bland.

Nina stood still, sniffing the air, her mouth wide open. She smelled mouse, but it was very faint, having been there a long time ago, but when she smelled the air again she caught a fresh scent. Luckily, she didn't scent any other cats. That meant this catch was for her, and not some prey of a bigger tougher cat.

Nina pinpointed the mouse, and soon she spotted it, nibbling on a bit of something that had fallen from the trashcan. It was unaware of Nina, seeing as she was downwind. But alley mice were always moving, on their toes, like Nina and other cats. The mouse scuffled along the wet stone as it sniffed the air, raising it's tiny pink nose into the air, whiskers quivering.

Slinking forward, she came closer and closer to the mouse until she pounced on it, landing silently and neatly killing it with a quick bite. Nina saw in her peripheral vision that a small orange she-cat sat watching her with a look of longing on her face.

"I wish that I could hunt just like you," she whispered, when Nina gave her a confused look. "That was amazing!"

"Oh." Nina felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, and she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Well, I could teach you?"

"Peaches!"

The orange she-cat turned at the call of the longfoot. "I'd better go," she mewed, hastily. "Sorry."

"Wait!"

"Peaches!" This time the call came louder and more indignant. "Peaches, come inside!"

Peaches cast one last regretful look at Nina, and then she raced away, yowling in return to her longfoot.

Nina sighed as she watched Peaches go. She had seemed nice and friendly, Nina was sad to see that she was a house cat. If she had really appreciated hunting then she might have really liked living as a stray. Nina glanced wistfully to the place where the she-cat had disappeared to, her eyes wandering.

She was jerked out of her memories as she heard her stomach growl and she dug her teeth into the mouse, satisfied. But her relief didn't last long because a low growl burst through the air.

A cat was bearing down on her, her yellow eyes flashing dangerously. She stepped forward, fur bristling. "I'd like that mouse, you know."

Nina trembled, her golden eyes wide and pleading.

The she-cat stepped forward again and with a snarl her teeth snapped for Nina's throat.

Nina jumped up and raced away, leaving the mouse. The hunger in her belly was so strong now, it tore at her stomach like cats claws. But she gulped it down, determined to stay strong and find more prey. She continued to slide through alleyways, pulling air into her nose.

Nina was sure that she'd find prey, but even after searching long and hard all over, she had to finally give up. She sank down onto the cold stone floor, dropping onto her haunches. Closing her eyes, a thought flicked through her head, an image of herself.

She could see herself sitting amidst many cats and they were all laughing and chatting, while plenty of plump prey littered the ground around them. They sat in a forest that had lush green leaves, sun streaming through the branches. A word floated into Nina's mind, and she strained to see it. "Clan" it read, the wispy letters scattering easily and then drawn back together, like the cats who sat in the forest clearing, like one family. She could be a part of them, leave the alleys and live there forever, being cared for.

But as the frigid cold from the concrete climbed up her body, seeping into her bones she forgot the vision, and sank into blackness.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone here?"<p>

Nina jerked awake to the sound of pawsteps.

The voice came again, this time more urgent. "Is anyone here?"

Nina pricked her ears and struggled to her feet, turning towards where the sound was coming and bounding towards it. She padded through the alleys, trying to avoid the longfoot's streets, lights blaring in her face, blinding her. As her ears strained she heard a growl, along with the strange cats worried call. Her blood ran cold at sound of it, knowing who it was.

Rocky was a vicious pit bull, a dog who had been trained as a pup to attack any trespassers, and tare them to bits if needed. Raising her nose to the air, fear raced in her heart, smelling Rocky's scent markers. The cat had trespassed!

Nina knew that she should just turn back and leave or her getting killed was a great possibility. But in her heart, she knew that leaving would be wrong. The cat was a stranger, and he had no idea that his life was in danger. He needed her help and she was going to give it. She followed the dog's markers and came to a dark alleyway, full of shadows.

Cobwebs filled the cracks in the stone walls, and as she entered, rats scattered, racing away from under her feet. Swallowing her fear, Nina kept going until she saw him.

Rocky had his back to her, his ears laid back. A tom cat lay in the shadows, cowering with fear. The dog let out a low snarl, and Nina knew that he would attack any moment. She took a deep breath, and making her decision, leaped forward with a yowl.

Rocky stepped back, his eyes wide with surprise. Nina took advantage and sank her teeth into his leg, red blood spurting all over. He let out a roar of pain and thrashed away from her. Spinning around, Rocky was on her, teeth snapping at her neck. Nina jumped back, stumbling, and Rocky pounced don her, his claws digging into her belly. But Nina knew how to end this fight. With a snarl, she twisted away and then lunged back into the fight, her claws at his throat.

Rocky froze as Nina sank her teeth in, not deep enough to kill, but sharp enough to give him the message. With a snort of rage, the dog turned and raced away tail between his legs, howling through the night.

"Thanks," came a breathless voice, from the tom.

Nina turned to get a good look at him-

"How dare you!"

Batpaw tumbled back, her head banging against a rock. Colors flooded her senses and to her shock and dismay, she saw that she was back in the forest with her mother.

Nina lay on the ground, a dark tom pinning her down. He had striking black fur and his eyes were a very bright shade of blue. Snowy white teeth flashing, his lips drew back into a snarl as he growled, "I can't believe that you'd do that. You of all cats, Nina, know the importance of keeping this a secret. Batpaw must follow her destiny, not blinded love."

Nina trembled, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what came over me, but she needed to know."

Batpaw shook her head in confusion remembering the tom her mother had saved. That voice had been so familiar. If only she had gotten to see his face, but she might never get to meet Nina's companion, the cat whom she had rescued. There was a strange nagging in the back of Batpaw's mind, but she could not reach it. Growling in frustration, she saw that the black starry tom before her was not going to accept apologies.

"You should be glad," the tom hissed, "that Starclan is even letting you meet with your daughter. Normally this is forbidden."

Nina struggled under him but could not free herself. "She's my daughter, Sootfire. I can do what I want with her."

Her words jolted Batpaw, and she stared at her mother, shocked. So this was Nightclaw's father! No wonder he was so aggressive! But she still couldn't understand why she wasn't aloud to see who that tom was. Batpaw narrowed her eye at Sootfire and said, "I'd like to know who that cat was. You can't control what knowledge goes into my head!"

Sootfire's blue eyes flashed and his voice was dangerously low. "There is a lot of things that you already know that you shouldn't, Batpaw. Starclan and you are the only cats who control your destiny and your mother cannot change that. If she tries then the consequences will be rash."

Two sets of golden eyes stared at Sootfire furiously, and Batpaw stepped forward, trembling. "You're just like Nightclaw," she growled, angrily. "I can't believe that you'd take away a cats freedom just so that their destiny stays the same. I can tell why he has no love in him at all."

Nina stared at her daughter, horrified, letting out a little squeak of pain, and Sootfire's eyes widened with shock. "How do you know that I'm Nightclaw's father?" he demanded. "Who told you that?"

Batpaw glared at him. "Why should I tell you? All you'd do is attack them and get them in trouble for having that knowledge!" She spat out the last word like it hurt her tongue, trembling while she said it. "You can't have cats living ignorantly for moons, unaware of what's going on around them, just for the sake of their destines. You can't keep them in a tiny enclosed bubble, and just not let them know anything! I'm not stupid, I know when I'm being lied to and so do my clanmates."

Sootfire stepped back, surprised at her outburst. His face softened for a moment as he said, "I'm sorry Batpaw, but I can't let you know this piece information. It's vital. I know that you want to but to fulfill your destiny and keep the clans from collapsing, you must not know this." Pain flashed behind his eyes, and he glanced worriedly at her.

Batpaw nodded, looking a little dazed. "I'd like to wake up now, if that's possible."

Nina nodded and with a swish of her tail and a last glare at Sootfire, Batpaw sank into blissful silence and enclosing darkness.

* * *

><p>Sootfire sat enclosed in darkness, in his own corner of the forest. Usually, Starclan was bright and sunny, but Sootfire wanted the darkness, so it came to him, engulfing and closing him off from the world.<p>

The remark Batpaw had said had hurt. It had hurt deep, deep to the bone. She had expected him not to care. She had thought he wouldn't care, like Nightclaw. Not only had she insulted his son, but she had compared him to Nightclaw. She had said they were cruel. Heartless. And now Sootfire sat, the grief stinging him and cutting him up, bit by bit.

He was ashamed to know what cats thought of his son. Sootfire still wondered how Batpaw had known that he was Nightclaw's father, he had gone to Starclan long before she had become a clan cat. Sootfire was beating around the bush, he knew that he really was ashamed of his son, and now, when they were compared, Sootfire felt like saying that they were nothing alike.

The worst pain and embarrassment you can have is a family member, and suddenly he realized what Batpaw, Nina and Nightclaw were all feeling. It hit him like a ten pound dog, it was so obvious. He realized why Batpaw had been cold to him, why Nightclaw was moody and mad, and why Nina wanted to share the information. And most of all, he had realized that he had known the answer all along. Family.


	23. Chapter 21

****The Flower Bookworm and Priceless cat lady, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for the reviews!****

Chapter 21

"So, do you want to go?" Eaglewing looked up at Batpaw expectantly, waiting for her to answer the question. "I know that you really like them."

Batpaw nodded. "I'd love to." She was trying to keep her voice expressionless to make it seem like it wasn't really that important to her. But then she kept her eyes firmly on Eaglewing, causing her to fly forward, tripping over a root and land on her face.

Batpaw heard some laughter and glared at the unknown cat. "I'd like to go," she snapped, standing up and dusting herself off.

Eaglewing looked at her amused. "Okay, I'll tell Duskstar."

They entered the camp and Batpaw bounded over to where Starpaw sat with Lynxfoot and Rabbitpaw. They were all chatting and laughing and Starpaw kept stealing glances at Lynxfoot.

"Batpaw," she purred, seeing her friend. "Come on over, we were wondering where you were."

"Oh." Batpaw smiled and let out a playful groan. "Eaglewing made me go hunting, and she wouldn't let me just stay here."

Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt that going hunting was Eaglewing's idea."

Batpaw grinned. "No, it wasn't exactly," she admitted. "But she didn't want me staying in the camp. I suggested hunting. And guess what?" Batpaw let the last words explode from her mouth, eyes wide with suspense and excitement.

"Hmm?"

"I get to go to the gathering!" Batpaw stared at her friends, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow, really?" Starpaw looked up at her friend enviously. "I wish that I could go."

"I know!" Rabbitfoot stared up at Batpaw. "You get to go to so much gatherings! It's probably because Eaglewing's your mentor!"

"That is an upside to having the deputy for your mentor."

Batpaw nodded in agreement. "I'd have much more fun if you came, Starpaw," she mewed. "Hey, why don't we ask Duskstar if you can come along with me?"

Starpaw looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Batpaw. Duskstar is the only cat who's supposed to make decisions about this."

"Come on! He has to say yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Batpaw mewed, firmly. "Duskstar will agree."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!"<p>

"But-"

"No buts!" Duskstar stared at the apprentices, his eyes narrowed. "I'm the one who decides who goes to the gathering and this is my choice. It's high time that you two learn how to be apart, you can't stay together for the rest of you lives."

Batpaw winced and looked at the ground.

"Good, now go back to your work. I'm sure that your mentors have something planned for you today."

Batpaw nodded and she and Starpaw hurriedly padded out.

"I'm sorry," Batpaw whispered, as soon as they were out of earshot.

Starpaw shook her head. "It's fine," she mewed, firmly. "He was going to give that lecture to us anyway sometime. Might as well get it over with. I just wonder why he was so hard on you."

"You have to learn how to be apart."

The two spun around. Leappaw was watching them, her eyes narrowed. "You have to learn how to be apart, so that when one of you becomes a warrior first you won't freak out," she repeated.

"What do you mean that one of us is going to be a warrior first?" Batpaw demanded, hotly. "Why can't we become warriors at the same time?"

Leappaw looked at her paws, uncomfortably. "Well you're not the same age and you haven't had the same amount of training so you can't become warriors at the same time. It rarely happens like that. Duskstar always gives that lecture to cats who are too attached and who won't always be together."

"Were you spying on us?" Starpaw mewed, angrily.

Batpaw ignored Starpaw and said, "But, I thought that we both became apprentices around the same time and that we're the same age!"

Starpaw stopped talking to glance guiltily at Batpaw. "Not exactly," she muttered. "I'm ten moons and you're only nine moons, Batpaw, which means that I've had one more moon of training."

Leappaw nodded. "She's right."

Batpaw's golden eyes flashed, the hurt clear. "So I'll be an apprentice while you're a warrior? I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's okay, Batpaw," Starpaw mewed, quietly. "Besides, it shouldn't even matter. One moon won't make a big difference." She glanced at Leappaw for reassurance, but Batpaw saw that their friend had none. "That is true, right?" Starpaw continued, look at Leappaw desperately.

Leappaw shook her head. "You'll find out soon," she mumbled, and with a last worried look she bounded away, at a call from Greymoon.

Batpaw glanced at Starpaw confused, but her friend just shook her head.

"Come on, lets go to Eaglewing and see what we can do."

Starpaw nodded and the two bounded towards where Eaglewing was assigning patrols. "Batpaw," she mewed, seeing her apprentice. "And Starpaw! Goldenfoot was looking for you."

"Where is she," Starpaw asked, looking up at the deputy nervously.

"She's right here," came an amused voice as Goldenfoot bounded towards them. "I've got a surprise for you," she said, once she reached them, her eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" Starpaw gasped, her voice loud from excitement. Several cats turned around to look at them, faintly amused.

Goldenfoot purred. She paused for a moment and the said, her voice dripping with suspense, "I was just with Duskstar-"

Batpaw and Starpaw exchanged a look, their eyes betraying their matching worries. Batpaw bit her lip as Starpaw nodded for her mentor to go on.

"And he thinks that you're ready for your assessment!"

Starpaw let out a little squeak of horror. "You mean my _warrior_ assessment?!" she croaked.

Goldenfoot nodded while Starpaw looked at her friend, sick.

Batpaw felt her stomach squirm in shock and it began doing somersaults Her claws slid out, but she let out a breath of air trying to calm herself. From Starpaw's look Batpaw knew that she was fighting back happiness and excitement, but that hurt was also climbing its way up her throat.

She looked at Batpaw helplessly, eyes wide with dismay.

Out of the corner of her vision, Batpaw saw Eaglewing watching, worried. Batpaw turned away, her eyes stinging. "Go on, Starpaw," she muttered. "I'll be a warrior eventually, you don't have to worry about me."

Starpaw let out a choked gasp, but then she followed Goldenfoot, with a last sad glance back at her friend.

Batpaw felt a tail stroke her shoulder and she looked up into Eaglewing's gentle and understanding eyes. "It's okay, Batpaw. You'll be a warrior soon, too."

Batpaw nodded. "I know, it's just that I hate to be apart from Starpaw."

"I had a friend just like that when I as your age," Eaglewing mewed, thoughtfully. "We always had to be together and if we weren't then we put up a big fuss."

"Wow, really?" Batpaw looked up at Eaglewing, her eyes wide with surprise. "I didn't know that, what happened?"

"Well, we drifted apart in the end, but we always loved each other like brother and sister."

Batpaw looked at her, confused. "You mean that it was a tom?" A memory of when Rabbitpaw had told the three apprentices when tree climbing was struggling in Batpaw's mind. Could Eaglewing be talking about Nightclaw? "Who was it?"

Eaglewing's eyes narrowed and she looked at her apprentice carefully. "No one you need to know," she said. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

Batpaw nodded, knowing that the matter was closed. "It hurts me to know that Starpaw is going to have other friends, whom maybe she'll like more then me."

"Don't worry," Eaglewing mewed, sympathetically. "You two will always be together, I know it."

"Are you sure?" Batpaw didn't look convinced as she stared up at her mentor.

"I'm positive," Eaglewing said, firmly.

Batpaw squirmed uncomfortably. The last time that someone had used that phrase, it had been her, not knowing how wrong that she would be. Although Eaglewing's words were calm, Batpaw still felt uneasy, but she put her worries out of her mind and continued with her day.

They both watched Leappaw learn how to attack a badger and Batpaw had to endure the embarrassment when Pantherpaw beat her in a fight.

Batpaw helped teach Pantherpaw, however good at fighting he may have been, to do his hunting crouch properly and the success of her teachings was a plump rabbit.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky and then began to descend, staining the trees lavender and rosy pink, the cats made their way back to the camp.

Batpaw sank onto her haunches, her mind buzzing in need of rest. Her teeth sank into a plump mouse, the juice streaming into her body, flooding it with strength.

Starpaw sat down beside her, eyes flicking worriedly back and forth. Batpaw sighed but said nothing. Starpaw's fiery orange fur was sleek and glossy and had clearly been groomed a number of times. Her eyes shone with excitement but also sadness at leaving Batpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

The cats of Thunderclan flooded out of their dens, making a ring around the rock that Duskstar proudly stood upon.

"Goldenfoot," he mewed, once the two important cats were seated below him. "Are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan?"

Goldenfoot looked into Duskstar's eyes, both shining with pride for Starpaw. "She will be a warrior the clan will be proud of," she replied, calmly.

Duskstar raised his eyes to the sky where the colors of sunset had stained it. "I, Duskstar of leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice."

Batpaw could hear her shallow breathing and the sound of the chirping crickets rang in her head.

"She has learned the ways of your noble code," Duskstar went on, his voice confident. "And I commend her to you as a warrior. Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Starpaw made a sound that was similar to choking and her eyes met Batpaw's, locking gazes. It was as if an invisible thin shining rope flooded from each friends eyes, tying them as one. Batpaw's whole body quivered, and then she thought with all of her might, _go on Starpaw, you can do it. Make me proud!_

As if a bolt of lightning had struck her, Starpaw broke the connection with a jolt and mewed loud and clear, "I do."

A deafening cheer went off in Batpaw's head and it was so tremendously loud that she almost missed the rest of Duskstar's words.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Startail. Starclan honors you for your courage and your tranquility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

Even before the cheers exploded around the clearing, Batpaw was next to Starpaw, trembling. "You did it," she whispered, and then Batpaw looked into her friends amber eyes that were as wide as moons and knew that she hadn't changed at all.

Somehow Batpaw found her friends shaking gaze and held it until the clan swarmed around them, welcoming the new warrior.

* * *

><p>"Please don't hurt me, please."<p>

Batpaw stared at the she-cat who stood before her patrol, fear and nervousness clouding her thoughts. Nightclaw looked at her and her brother with disgust on his face, shaking his head. "Loners are not tolerated as trespassers," he growled.

Batpaw stared at Nightclaw shocked. How could be so cruel to her? She was obviously scared out of her mind and frightening her more wasn't going to help. Disgust filled her mind, and her thoughts went to Sootfire, and his shock at being compared to his son.

"Trespassers are not permitted," Nightclaw repeated.

As the she-cat looked at him, terrified, Batpaw was able to get a good look at her. She had soft brown fur with white spots scattered over her back, resembling a fawn. Her eyes were a deep brown color, full of gentle, quite similar to Cherryblossom's, but right now they were wide with fear.

Her brother was a white tom with jet-black splotches all over and the same soft brown eyes. He was glaring at Nightclaw, ready to move forward and protect his sister. "My name is Pex," he mewed clearly, staring at the warriors with a brave and unblinking gaze. "And this is my sister Mimi. We used to be house cats, but our owners left us and haven't come back."

Goldenfoot came forward and nodded, ready to listen. Nightclaw, taking the hint, stepped back and let her take over, although his green eyes were narrowed into furious slits, and he looked like he would have loved to sink his teeth into Pex's throat and drink in the tom's pain.

"We already went here to this forest, not long ago, but where there were different cats," Pex continued. "We were chased out with a huge fight and were given a couple of scars to remember it."

Goldenfoot nodded. "You must have gone by the Shadowclan border," she hissed, mostly to herself.

Mimi nodded. "Yes, that's what they called themselves."

Batpaw turned to look at her, almost having forgotten Mimi. The she-cat lay behind her brother, the fear scent flooding off of her in huge clouds, but her voice managed to remain controlled as she answered Goldenfoot. "They said that we had gone into their territory and that we should pay the price."

Goldenfoot winced and closed her eyes.

Batpaw shuddered and remembered how she had first met Thunderclan. They had been fairly friendly and although Nightclaw hadn't wanted to let her waltz into the camp, they had let her come in, untouched.

Batpaw swallowed hard, not wanting to imagine what it would be like to have the cats who you went to for help attack you.

"Don't worry," Addertooth said, from behind Goldenfoot making them all turn. The gentleness in his voice was shocking, his tone missing the usual sharpness and sting that it always held. "We'll take care of you, right Goldenfoot?"

Goldenfoot nodded. "We won't let anyone hurt," she mewed, warmly. "We promise."


	24. Chapter 22

**We're nearing the end, is anyone excited? ^o^**

Chapter 22

"You found who?"

Batpaw looked up into Duskstar's astonished face. "Two loners," she whispered, her voice in a squeak. "They asked if they could come with us to the camp."

Duskstar shook his head in frustration. "Who sent you?"

"Nightclaw."

Duskstar nodded, clearly deep in thought. "One loner is enough for a whole season," he growled in frustration. "The other clans will think that we're just taking in every stray cat."

Batpaw nodded, trying to find a time when she could escape and go back to the hunting patrol. "Mm-hmm," she agreed, muttering. "But I'd better be going."

Duskstar swung his head around to her. "Go on, I don't want to keep you waiting."

Batpaw dipped her head, eyes shining in relief. She raced out of the gorse tunnel and with a yelp of surprise, ran smack into Nightclaw.

The warrior's face looked like it might explode and he was on the verge of screaming at her when Goldenfoot came to the rescue.

"We're just heading back, Batpaw," she mewed, glancing nervously at Nightclaw. "It's almost time to go to the gathering."

Batpaw's eyes flitted up to the sky and realized that it was already beginning to darken at an alarming rate. With a quick nod at Nightclaw, Batpaw raced back into the camp, her heart thudding at the sight of his expression. It was as stormy as a sky covered with rain and lightning, and his teeth had been very close to shaving off her fur and drawing blood.

As she walked in, Batpaw saw that Duskstar had just begun to organize the patrol of cats who were going to the gathering. She bounded over to where Startail sat, looking very lost and confused. The minute that she saw her friend, Startail brightened up and bounded over.

"Batpaw," she cried. "I was wondering where you were! I kept asking Duskstar if I could go to the gathering since all new warriors do, but her said that it was too little notice." Startail glanced sadly down at the ground. "I really wanted to go with you."

Batpaw smiled, happy to see her friend, reassuring her. "It's okay, you'll get a good nights sleep. I'll be so nervous to go to the gathering without you," Batpaw mewed, touching noses, transferring to her problems. "You were always my guide, except for when Rabbitpaw went, but she's not going now!"

"You'll do fine," Startail assured. "You know all the clans easily by scent and you know most of the important cats."

Batpaw nodded. "I guess, but I'll still be sad to go without you."

Startail looked into Batpaw's golden eyes and her amber ones met sunny colors. "Did anything change when I moved dens?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Batpaw shook her head. "You're still the same bouncy apprentice to me," she said, with a smile.

Startail beamed and let out a _mroww_ of laughter. "Don't worry, I'll be with in your heart and I'm sure that you'll be fine."

Batpaw nodded happily. "All right, well bye!" She raised her tail to flick it at Startail, and then bounded after Eaglewing, an annoyed and impatient expression covering the deputy's face.

Soon, Batpaw was crouched at the top of the hill that led down to Fourtrees, her paws cold and wet, soaked in snow. Already, Windclan was waiting in he hollow, but other than that, they were early, the moon still making its climb into the night sky.

Duskstar was at the lead, waiting for the right moment to send his clan out. Batpaw carefully watched him; waiting for the flick of the tail she knew was coming. Duskstar's beckoned towards the clearing, and the clan rushed down like a wave. Batpaw ran with the rest of them, the wind whistling in her ears. Happiness claimed her she raced alongside her clanmates, but she still wished that Startail was running alongside her.

Batpaw settled down and waited for Shadowclan and Riverclan to arrive, but soon she became restless. Shadowclan came, but they still had to wait for Riverclan. She stood up and started to walk and mingle between cats. She talked with some Windclan cats, and was also pleased to realize that she knew a lot of them by name. She was proud to know the clans, but also wary. She knew that after the gathering, the truce was broken, and she could meet any of these cats in battle.

Batpaw sat down just as Riverclan rushed past her and into the clearing. Lightstar leaped onto the Highrock, and the gathering began. Batpaw didn't have anyone to talk with, so she just sat down and listened. Duskstar spoke first. He commented on the prey and cats in Thunderclan, and assured the others that they were fit and healthy for any attack or battle.

Shock hurtled through Batpaw as she realized that Duskstar was not going to give a report about the two kittypets who had taken temporary refuge in the Thunderclan camp.

Batpaw heard a scuffle of paws as Dawnpaw settled down next to her, with a purr in greeting. "How have you been," she whispered, leaning towards Batpaw.

Batpaw smiled, but Dawnpaw was able to catch the flash of sadness that was trying to come out of the locked space that Batpaw was keeping it in. "I'm fine," she muttered, painfully. "I've just been having some hard times."

Dawnpaw nodded sympathetically. "Startail?" she guessed.

Batpaw looked at her in surprise. "How do know that became a warrior?"

Dawnpaw grinned, her eyes flashing mischievously. "I have my sources. I know that you two were really close, but then she became a warrior. Must be hard."

Batpaw stared into her friend's eyes and found only concern and empathy. "It's hard," she admitted. "Starpa-tail always helped me when I was stuck and now it's so hard without her."

Dawnpaw nodded, but her eyes suddenly widened, surprised and perplexed.

"Dawnpaw?" Batpaw stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just watching Crookedwhisker."

Batpaw's eyes widened with horror. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she remembered that Crookedwhisker had intentions to kill her. "Where?" she croaked, turning around.

Dawnpaw flicked her tail toward two cats who sat, huddled in the shadows. Batpaw strained her eyes and was able to just barely make out the forms of big and burly Crookedwhisker and Nightclaw's lithe figure. They hissed to each other, talking in hushed voices, glancing over at the cats in the gathering.

Batpaw shuddered and turned back to Dawnpaw's worried face. "Are you okay?" she mewed.

Batpaw nodded, wanting to reassure her friends. "I'm fine," she said, trying to calm her breathing. "Just a little tired."

"Well okay." Dawnpaw looked at her closely for a few more seconds, but then she turned back to the gathering.

* * *

><p>Dewpelt paced back and forth. Violetpaw was off somewhere talking to another cat. She needed to come and sit by her mentor at the gathering! That cat had to be taught some restraint! Dewpelt had been on high nerves for a long time. It seemed that Starclan wanted her to be alert for some reason. Dewpelt felt like she was bracing herself for something, but she didn't know what.<p>

As long as the gathering wasn't starting yet, Dewpelt decided to walk around a little and share news with other medicine cats. Maybe she would find Violetpaw too. Dewpelt padded around the cats gathered, scanning the crowd for other medicine cats.

_This was the one time she could mingle and talk with the others, and her apprentice decided to go missing! _Thought Dewpelt crossly. She was in much worse a mood than usual. Starclan had been pummeling her with nightmares of great raging battles in the Thunderclan camp, but each time she couldn't smell or recognize the enemies attacking.

_Why does Starclan want to keep me in the dark?_ Dewpelt thought angrily. _Why can't they just tell me straight out?_

With her thoughts all muddled, she did not look where she was going. With a loud thud, Dewpelt smacked into a bundle of black fur. She stared up into a pair of angry green eyes that belonged to Nightclaw. Stepping back awkwardly, she mewed, "I'm so sorry, Nightclaw. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Nightclaw let out a snort of anger, his eyes snapping. "Don't do it again," he growled.

Dewpelt let out a hiss of annoyance at him. "I'm sorry," she snapped. "Be careful with what you say, Nightclaw. You're talking to the medicine cat, not an apprentice."

Nightclaw glared back at her, but he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut that time. He turned and flounced over to a reddish brown tom from Shadowclan. "What were saying, Crookedwhisker?" he mewed, dismissing Dewpelt with a wave of his tail.

Dewpelt let out one last growl of exasperation and then she bounded away, her ears pricking at Violetpaw's call. She spun around to see her apprentice wandering around, looking very lost. Rushing over, Dewpelt hurried her back over to the great rock, settling down underneath it.

With a yowl from Duskstar, the gathering began. Dewpelt listened to the normal reports, and suddenly she realized that Startail, the new warrior, wasn't at the gathering. Well of course she had already known she wasn't coming, but new warriors were always honored at the gathering.

_It must be Batpaw, _thought Dewpelt. Yes, that made sense. Duskstar clearly wanted them to be separated. But on the gathering night? Suddenly, Dewpelt was hit with a jolt, as her thoughts turned to Nightclaw. In her embarrassment of bumping into him, she hadn't realized that he had been talking to a Shadowclan cat with ease.

_Get a grip of yourself! _Scolded Dewpelt,_ It's the gathering. Of course he can talk with Shadowclan. _

Dewpelt settled down and listened to the reports of the other clans. It had been a long night already, but the news of other clans was a very important matter. Her eyes traveled until they onto Batpaw, who sat with Dawnpaw, the Shadowclan medicine cat. They were chatting with ease and Batpaw's sadness and worries about the gathering had disappeared.

"Don't you have to be with your mentor?" Batpaw asked.

Dawnpaw shook her head. "Pebbletail doesn't mind if I go and talk to other cats. He thinks it's good to get to know the other clans."

"That's great," Batpaw mewed, a little enviously, wondering if Eaglewing felt the same way. She doubted it.

"Don't worry. Eaglewing would be fine with you talking with me." Dawnpaw smiled, sensing Batpaw's nervousness. "She likes getting to know other cats."

The relief on Batpaw's face was apparent and Dawnpaw started laughing. Suddenly Batpaw had joined in, a sense of ease starting to steal over her. As the two apprentices laughed, happiness flowing from their mouths, some cats turned around and shot them dirty looks.

"Oops," Batpaw giggled. "I think that we're too loud."

Dawnpaw laughed. "Come on, the gathering's over."

Batpaw looked around in surprise and realized that everywhere, cats were getting to their paws and following their leader. "Bye," she called to Dawnpaw with a flick of her tail, bounding over to the Thunderclan group.

Eaglewing greeted her with a satisfied and warm nod, her eyes full of disguised joy. "It's good to know that you're making friends with Dawnpaw." As she said the apprentice's name, her voice got slightly wistful, a hint of sadness.

Batpaw looked up at her anxiously. "Really?" she asked.

Eaglewing smiled, her eyes glowing with what could almost be loss. "Of course. It's a good thing to get to know medicine cats. They can always help you in much needed times."

Batpaw looked up at her mentor curiously, wondering if she had been in a crisis when a medicine cat from another clan was needed.

With racing footsteps, she followed her clanmates back to camp, all the while puzzling over what Eaglewing had said. Her thoughts were still not resolved as she curled up in her moss bed, with no warm ginger body next to her as she drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Batpaw looked up into Eaglewing's calm face, her golden eyes sparked with excitement. "You want to take me to the Moonpool?"<p>

Eaglewing purred, her voice full of pride. "You're gong to be a warrior soon and you need to go."

Batpaw nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! I wonder what Startail will say!"

"She's happy for you," came an exhilarated voice. Startail had been watching the two cats for a long time, and she had been bursting with suspense to congratulate Batpaw. She knew that Eaglewing and Duskstar understood how hard it had been to be separated from her best friend and that they were trying to make her a warrior as soon as possible. "I can't believe that you're going to the Moonpool!"

Batpaw nodded, her black fur spiked with eagerness. "I'll be a warrior soon," she gasped, while choking down her traveling herbs.

Eaglewing watched her with amusement, her eyes shining with pride. "Don't take too long," she warned. "We don't want to be stuck there all night."

Batpaw nodded and bounded after Eaglewing with a last farewell to Startail. The small patrol of cats followed Duskstar out of the camp and into the forest, heading for the rocky path that lead to the Moonpool.

Batpaw padded nervously after Eaglewing, as she ventured closer and closer to the border of Windclan territory.

"We have to go through Windclan to get to the Moonpool!" exclaimed Batpaw, "Aren't we trespassing?"

"Of course not," mewed Eaglewing reassuringly. "We are allowed a peaceful path to the Moonpool, it's sacred. Windclan won't give us any trouble." Eaglewing was right. No Windclan patrols stopped to question them, and soon the little group of cats was safely out of clan territory. The sky grew darker and darker, and the stars of Silverpelt popped up out of the black sky.

Soon Batpaw was struggling down a small dirt path, rocks scattered along it, sticking out of the thin layer of snow. Green grass had sprung up around the sides, refusing to be pushed out because of the icy snow and frosty breeze.

As they reached the clearing of the Moonpool, Batpaw gazed at it in wonder. The water sparkled like stars and the moon shone brightly in the reflection of the ebony sky. Anywhere else, such a thin layer of water would have frozen by now, but the Moonpool's water was alive and rippling along the sides of the rock basin.

Duskstar flicked his tail and Batpaw shivered as she saw that Eaglewing's face held excitement, awe, and a little fear of what was to come. The three cats padded into the clearing and stopped at the edge of the pool.

Batpaw peered in and saw herself, fur as black as a raven's feathers and eyes as golden and pure as sticky honey from a beehive. The water in the pool was completely clear, and Batpaw longed to dip her tongue into it and drink that water until she was full.

Duskstar saw her eyes glowing with longing and put out a paw to stop her.

Batpaw glanced up at him guiltily and shrunk back.

"The leaders and medicine cats all must drink from here, but apprentices do not. You must sleep while I dream with Starclan, lie down, Batpaw."

Batpaw obeyed. She curled up on the dirt floor and closed her eyes. It was freezing cold like ice in the clearing, but in a few seconds Batpaw was asleep. And dreaming.

Anxiety raced through Batpaw's mind. All around her cats tumbled with cats and battle cries rang out. Blood oozed out of a little cut in Batpaw's paw. Suddenly a cat leaped at her, but Batpaw no matter how hard she tried, could not see their face or tell from what clan they came from. She scrabbled about, fighting with this unknown foe, but her body seemed slow and sluggish. Batpaw saw the blood ooze onto her fur and felt her soul slipping away. Letting out a strangled cry, she tried to scrabble away, but could not. As dark started to close in on her, Batpaw let out one last piercing shriek and then jerked awake, sweating.

She was lying next to the Moonpool, and seeing that she was awake, Duskstar was preparing to leave. Following the deputy and leader, Batpaw looked up the stars that twinkled in the black sky. "What do you want from me," she whispered. "What do you want from me, Starclan?"


	25. Chapter 23

**Anyone excited? Its the second to last chapter, things are about to get wrapped up!**

Chapter 23

Batpaw was awoken by the sunlight tickling her fur. The air was surprisingly warm, and the underside of her whole body was wet from melted snow. The spots around her were empty, and the moss beds of the other apprentices were nearly soaked through. Batpaw could see why the cats might want to leave their dens early.

Stretching, her whole mouth shaped in a yawn, she padded out of the apprentice den, realizing that almost all of the apprentices had already left.

The clearing was warm and brown, nearly empty. Its colors were dull from leafbare, but the air was bright and crisp, fresh with the smell of the tiny bits of frost that still clung to the bark of the trees.

Even though the sun shone brightly, it was a brisk and chilly day. Outside, the forest looked inviting and fresh. Water dripped off branches and leaves, and there was not a speck of white to be seen. The air smelled fresh and clean, like after a good rain. Batpaw began to feel safe and happy, despite her worries from the night before. The dream seemed much more like a dream, and less like reality. After all, what was reality other than this bright startling world, making her tingle all over.

Eaglewing was out of the camp, on a morning patrol, so Batpaw decided to go hunting in the fresh cold air, hoping that the suddenly warm weather would attract prey. She padded out of the gorse tunnel undisturbed, and set out to enjoy the late morning on her own.

The forest was everything she had thought it would be. Though the trees were brown, and the ground was bare, it was still beautiful. It almost reminded her of her first day in the forest, when she had been scared of the "savage wildcats"! Now she snorted at the thought.

Immediately, Batpaw scented mouse, a young one, from the smell of it. Probably come to relieve itself from the past snow. That meant that there would be lots of prey today!

Batpaw sniffed around, making sure she knew exactly where the mouse was. The wind was blowing against her, so she was undetected. Batpaw slunk into a hunting crouch and slithered forward, getting ready to pounce. Then... Wham! The mouse was all hers.

Satisfied and content, Batpaw scuffed dirt onto her catch, leaving it for her trip back.

"Wow!"

Batpaw whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise. One of the kittypets who had joined Thunderclan, Mimi, was watching her with admiration. "You're such a good hunter," she mewed. "I wish that I could hunt that well!"

Batpaw beamed. "You really think so?"

Mimi laughed. "Of course! That was amazing! I've never seen any of your clanmates hunt that well!"

A warm feeling trickled into Batpaw, as Mimi praised her skill. For a second she paused, feeling as if she had already experienced what was happening. A memory of a name "Peaches" was all that she could think of though, and so she dismissed the idea. "Thanks," she said shyly. "Eaglewing does say that I have a natural talent."

Mimi nodded. "Well, it was nice to talk to you, but I've got to go. I promised that I would meet, um, Addertooth at Fourtrees."

Batpaw looked at her curiously, causing Mimi to duck her head shyly in embarrassment. "He wanted to go hunting with me," she mumbled, flicking her eyes upward. Mimi muttered something else under her breath and then clumsily raced away.

Batpaw paused for a moment, slightly amused, and then she walked on, climbing up the ravine, and venturing deeper into the forest, continuing to hunt.

She had been right about her prediction for prey. The forest was alive and moving, full of the rich scent of vole and bird. Soon Batpaw had buried a squirrel and a small bird, and still the prey kept coming. To her, it seemed like it was running right into her paws. Batpaw hadn't had such a good day in a long time. She thought back to when she was a hungry abandoned stray, walking among alleys and twolegs. Now look at her! Almost a warrior.

Batpaw traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. Maybe while she was out, she would add her own scent markers to the border. It really felt good to hunt for her clan and patrol the border. Since Thunderclan had given her so much, Batpaw though that she really should give something back to it.

The border was a little ways away, so Batpaw pranced ahead, happy to be out and about. Leaves crunched under her paws. Batpaw had thought they were all gone, but the melting of the snow had proved otherwise.

A scent started to waft into her nose just as she began to near the Shadowclan border. It was a harsh and dirty scent, smelling like a cat who just washed in a puddle of dirty water. It blocked out the smell of the rich prey Batpaw had been enjoying a moment before.

No fear scent accompanied this cat, and Batpaw suspected that he lay just opposite her, behind the Shadowclan border.

Batpaw swallowed hard, wondering what this cat wanted. Slowly, she crept forward, fear coursing through her blood.

A loud crackle and crash sounded as the tomcat leaped from the bushes, landing right on top of Batpaw.

She had been right. The cat's fur was streaked with mud, making him unrecognizable. Batpaw was sure that she had seen him before, but she could not place who he was.

His claws dug into her fur, and she shrieked as he sunk his teeth into her leg. "You're going to die, Batpaw, I'm going to see to it," the tom hissed in her ear.

Batpaw cried out in terror and tried to slither out from underneath him. Adrenaline was pumping into her brain, making her feel hot headed, and not noticing that she had a pounding headache from the blood that was seeping away out of her body. Scrabbling away, Batpaw pounced on him, only to be crushed to the ground as he rolled over. Blood dribbled onto her fur as he made a slashed open a long gash.

Teeth positioned at her neck, Batpaw was sure that his glinting fangs would bring an end to her life when the sound of cat's voice rang through the air.

The sound was music to Batpaw's ears as the tom leaped to his paws, and with one menacing glance back at her, raced way into the bushes.

A patrol of Thunderclan cats came into view. Eaglewing was at the head of it, with Addertooth, Pantherpaw and Blizzardtail right behind her.

Seeing Batpaw's dazed and shocked expression, Eaglewing rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide. "You're bleeding!"

Batpaw stared up into Eaglewing's worried amber gaze and found only compassion. Relief rushed through her, and then, with a moan, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Loss of blood, no wonder she collapsed." Dewpelt shook her head in wonder. "Things used to be so quiet around here until she came, it's like she's injury prone."<p>

Nightclaw cracked a smile, his eyes flicking around, trying to escape this conversation. "I wonder why," he muttered, smirking. "She just gets her sticky paws into other cat's business." His words were barely audible on the quiet day, the sun high in the sky, and Dewpelt just missed them.

"I guess that I'll be going now," Nightclaw said quickly. He bounded away before Dewpelt could get out another word. He bumped into Eaglewing on his way out of the camp and she stopped him with a worried glance. "Is Batpaw okay?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

Nightclaw squirmed uncomfortably. Eaglewing had never asked him a question directly in a long time without an insult or angry remark. "I uh, just saw her and um, she looks fine." Nightclaw ducked his head, his cheeks burning with surprise and embarrassment. "Nina," he muttered, under his breath. "Nina, Nina, Nina." But however many times he repeated his mate's name, he couldn't get Eaglewing's face out of his mind, even as she bounded away, looking back at him, confused.

"Trying to start over?" Blizzardtail was watching Nightclaw, faintly amused. "It's about time. You two have been mad at each other for too long."

Nightclaw spun around, his green eyes blazing. "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped. "Just keep your paws out of my business."

Blizzardtail drew back, surprised. Shaking his head in disapproval, Blizzardtail mewed, "Hold onto what you have now, Nightclaw, or it won't be there later."

Nightclaw shot a furious glare at the senior warrior and stomped away, his expression livid. Suddenly he heard a cat whisper his name, her tone stony. He turned around to face Eaglewing, her face cold.

"Nightclaw," mewed the deputy, trying to keep her cool. "Why did you tell me that Batpaw was fine?"

Nightclaw looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean? She's going to be okay."

"She's unconscious!" Eaglewing cried. "And she hasn't woken up yet! That's not fine!"

Nightclaw looked at the ground. "But she's going to be fine," he insisted. "It doesn't matter if she's unconscious. Dewpelt said that she should wake up soon."

Eaglewing glared at him and then whirled around and stalked away.

Nightclaw groaned and resumed to bounding out of the camp and dropping into a hunting crouch. He pounced on the mouse and sliced his claws through its stomach. _How could Eaglewing be so annoyed with him? Batpaw was going to be better soon, which meant that Crookedwhisker had failed. _He remembered Eaglewing's hurt and angry eyes and they bored into his mind.

"Nightclaw!"

Nightclaw whirled around and looked up at Goldenfoot guiltily. "Yes?" he muttered.

"Don't waste prey like that! Look what you did!"

Nightclaw looked down at the mouse and to his shock, found that it was a bloody mess of fur and bones. While he had been fuming at Eaglewing he had torn it to pieces! "Sorry," he growled, turning away. Nightclaw knew that Nina would be furious if she knew about him and Eaglewing and what was starting to emerge between them. He pictured her chocolate brown fur and piercing golden eyes that were filled with gentleness but also daring brave feelings. That was what had made him fall in love with her, her bravery and fierceness, her heart of a warrior. That was how they had met, he had been in trouble and she had-

"Will you?" Goldenfoot was looking at him, inquiringly. "Nightclaw, were you even paying attention to me?"

Nightclaw's head jerked upward. "W-what?" he stammered.

Goldenfoot sighed, her eyes snapping towards him. "I said, Eaglewing would like you to go on her patrol, can you come?"

Nightclaw felt like he might explode with surprise and happiness as he mewed, "Sure, o-of course."

Goldenfoot purred in satisfaction and padded away into the trees. "She wants you to come now," Goldenfoot called over her shoulder.

Nightclaw's face was radiating with warmth as he raced after Goldenfoot and reached the camp just in time.

"Nightclaw!" Eaglewing mewed, dipping her head in satisfaction. "There you are, come one, we're not going to wait!"

Nightclaw nodded in relief, thankful that she wasn't still mad at him. He followed the patrol into the forest, drinking in this moment. Just as he was thinking that things couldn't get any better, the leaves on a tree began to ripple and an image of a dark brown she-cat mesmerized before him. She stared at Nightclaw with solemn and mournful eyes, that could have broken any cat's heart, no matter how cruel or mean.

Nightclaw let out a cry of horror and then he fled back to camp, trembling.

* * *

><p>When Batpaw awoke, all of her wounds were nothing but small scratches. The bright colors of approaching spring showed how long she had been unconscious. Batpaw tasted a small salty seed that lay in her mouth and spat out a tiny poppy seed. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked Dewpelt.<p>

"For two weeks," Dewpelt mewed, not looking up from her work, where she was dabbing Pantherpaw's leg with some water soaked moss.

Batpaw looked at her in horror. "That's impossible, I couldn't have been unconscious for that long!"

Dewpelt shook her head. "It wasn't really that long. I was feeding you poppy seeds to keep you asleep. I couldn't have you waking up and start to bug me about leaving my den."

Batpaw rolled her eyes, knowing that Dewpelt was right. "I guess, but still, it just felt like a day or even less."

Dewpelt smiled. "I hope you weren't looking forward to the gathering. The full moon was yesterday."

Batpaw's face's dropped. She _had_ been looking forward to the gathering. Although she and Startail were best friends, she had begun to grow a special bond with Dawnpaw. The medicine cat apprentice seemed to understand her better than anyone else, and Batpaw always looked forward to seeing her at each gathering.

"Batpaw!"

Dewpelt turned and smiled in amusement. "Rabbitfoot, Startail! Back for the fifth time today?"

Batpaw greeted the two happily and then processed what Dewpelt had just said. "Rabbitfoot? What do you mean, Rabbitfoot?"

"Oh, you kind of, um, missed my warrior ceremony." Rabbitfoot looked at Startail, nervously. "But I bet that you'll be having yours soon," she said brightly.

Batpaw looked up at her two friends, feeling sick. "So I'm the only apprentice besides Pantherpaw and Leappaw?" She stared at the ground, wishing that she could disappear. "I can't believe this! I'm never going to be a warrior!"

"That's not true!" mewed Startail hastily; "I bet you would be a warrior right now if you hadn't been attacked!"

"Yeah!" mewed Rabbitfoot, "You're a great hunter, the best that I've ever seen."

"And a great fighter?" Batpaw mewed dejectedly. She knew that her friends were trying to brighten her spirits, and that her fighting skills were the real reason why she wasn't a warrior.

"We-ll." Rabbitfoot squirmed like a cornered mouse. But there was no need to answer the question. Batpaw already knew that neither of the two cats who sat in front of her, sharing worried glances, would be able to answer it, they couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sure you'll be a warrior soon!" Startail said, breaking the silence that had followed. She was as cheery as she could be, seeing her friend like this. "You'll be sleeping with me in no time!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Dewpelt hurried over and stared to shoo the warriors out of the cave. "She can't chat all day!"

As Rabbitfoot and Startail walked out the door, calling over their shoulders and bounding into the sunlight, Batpaw continued to stare at her paws.

_I'm never going to be a warrior and they know it, _she thought miserably._ My hunting skills can never make up for the loss of fighting that I've got. I really am just a good for nothing rogue, or loner, it doesn't matter. Either way, I'll never be a warrior and I might as well just leave._

With these thoughts all muddled up in her mind, Batpaw settled down, curled up and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 24

**Get ready, this ones crazy! :)**

Chapter 24

That night, Batpaw had the same terrifying dream that she had had at the Moonpool, but it started sooner and was more clear.

Batpaw was in the middle of a raging battle, and to her horror, it was happening right in the middle of Fourtrees! Looking down at herself, she realized that she was much bigger and that she felt stronger.

But her largeness did not just come from her probably being older. Batpaw realized that this future Batpaw was expecting kits!

Her shock at this was immediately put to a halt as a cat bowled her over. Windclan scent carpeted the she-cat and her teeth were bard into a snarl.

Unlike the other dream, her body felt energized, not sluggish this time, as if in a dream, but really heavier. Then she remembered her kits. Batpaw couldn't believe that a time would come when a cat would attack a pregnant cat, and maybe it was even at a gathering!

Suddenly, her dream felt a lot less like a dream as the Windclan cat slashed her nose, drawing blood. Batpaw let out a yowl of pain and surprise, and tried to fight back. The she-cat's teeth snapped at her throat and blood welled up there.

But before she could force her slow body to respond, a cat leaped in front of her, blocking the Windclan cat from view. At first, Batpaw was scared that this cat too wanted to attack her, but then she realized that he was facing her foe, and smelled of Thunderclan. For some reason, Starclan chose to keep this cat a mystery, and his face as blurred, and his pelt smudged.

"Don't worry," the tom yowled. "I won't let you get hurt."

The tom began to fight with the Windclan cat, and Batpaw looked on with nothing she could do. The dizziness of the battle made Batpaw feel like she was moving, and suddenly she was, flying through the air.

Batpaw cried out with horror as the Windclan cat slashed is claws through the tom's throat, but there was nothing that she could do, as she soared through the air, and into blackness.

Batpaw jerked awake, her breathing fast and raspy. Already the horrifying details of her dream were starting to fade, and she strained her memory, trying to remember them. The tom in her dreams... had wanted to help her... he had died... Batpaw's mind was flashing through thoughts faster than she could think them. She kept seeing images of the Windclan cat sinking his claws into the horrified tom's throat. Words echoed over and over in her head, _"I won't let you get hurt." _But this constant pounding turned into a lullaby, and slowly, against her will, Batpaw sank into a fresh sleep.

* * *

><p>"I thought no patrols were coming to the Shadowclan border!" hissed Crookedwhisker lividly. Nightclaw's black fur seemed to be turning white as he faced the angry warrior. He was slowly backing up, and soon his pelt was pressing against brambles. In an effort to speak, he stepped forward.<p>

"There weren't! I don't know what happened!" he mewed anxiously. This had been one of the last chances, and Nightclaw's mind was reeling so much he forgot their final plan.

"I was almost caught!" Crookedwhisker spat and tore at the ground as he talked. "And the apprentice wasn't killed!"

"So **you** failed for once." Nightclaw had found a way to make this failure enjoyable. Crookedwhisker had been very, very pushy when he said he would succeed, and it had been very important that he would. Now that he hadn't, Nightclaw could gloat and rub it in his face, even though it was a step back for both of them.

"No, you failed to do your job, or you lied," Crookedwhisker said, pulling Nightclaw out of his thoughts. He was not about to let Nightclaw get the better of him.

Now it was Nightclaw's turn to be defiant. "I did not lie! There was a last minute patrol, that's all!"

"Regardless," mewed Crookedwhisker, "A patrol came, and Batpaw is not dead."

"Well now it doesn't matter." Suddenly, Nightclaw remembered the final plan. He was getting calmer and calmer by the second. "Your brother has whispered in the leaders ear, and by tomorrow morning, Batpaw and Thunderclan will be dead."

* * *

><p>Eaglewing's eyes scanned the perimeter of the Thunderclan camp. She sat next to Addertooth, keeping watch.<p>

Addertooth was lazily staring down at his paws and Eaglewing hissed at him, making him look up at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he muttered. "You look nervous."

Eaglewing shook her head in frustration. "Something doesn't feel right," she whispered back. "Something's wrong."

Addertooth snorted. "Nothing's wrong. It's just a normal night."

Eaglewing swallowed hard and forced the feeling of uneasiness down. She gazed up into the ebony sky and to her shock, she saw that barely any stars of Silverpelt were visible, although the sky held no clouds.

"Addertooth," she hissed urgently. "Addertooth, look!" She flicked her tail up at the sky and the tom's eyes widened with alarm as he saw the expanse of empty sky.

"That's not right," he muttered. "There must be a reason. They must be having a meeting or something else. There can't be another reason."

Eaglewing shook her head in confusion. "No, that's not the only explanation. I was right, something's wrong, but what?"

A rustle in the bushes startled both of them and Eaglewing whirled around. "Nothing," she said, with obvious relief. "It was nothing."

They sat back and began to relax when suddenly a dark shape bowled Eaglewing over. She yowled in surprise and scrabbled backwards.

"Addertooth," she cried, while aiming a blow at the cat's face. "Addertooth, warn the clan!"

Addertooth raised his mouth and howled into the night. His cry sounded in the air and rose up into the sky, loud and clear.

As soon as the sound was out of his mouth, a cat pounced on him and sunk their teeth into his shoulder. Addertooth yowled in pain and tried to struggle back but then the cat hit him hard over his head, sending him tumbling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Batpaw's eyes flew open as soon as the alarm was sounded. Fear coursed through her as her thoughts flashed to her dream of a great battle.<p>

She scrambled out of her den and found that Thunderclan's warriors were already fighting with energy and defending the camp.

Batpaw didn't have to look around to know that these were all Shadowclan cats. The scent made her throat tighten up and she gagged.

"Batpaw!" Startail raced over to join her friend. "Come on! We need all the fighters that we can get!"

Batpaw nodded and lunged at a brown tabby apprentice who had Leappaw pinned down. The white and ginger she-cat was struggling wildly but the tom was too strong for her. He opened his mouth to chomp down on her when-

Batpaw landed on him neatly and sunk her teeth into her flesh. The tom screamed in pain, his eyes frantic and wild. "That's my friend that you're attacking," Batpaw snarled. "Get your filthy paws off of her!"

The brown apprentice scrambled to his paws and raced into the bushes.

Batpaw grinned in satisfaction and turned to Leappaw. They flashed smiles and then they both dove back into the battle.

Batpaw was bowled over by a small brown tom with tiny hazel eyes that were flicking from side to side. He whacked her hard, his claws slicing through her ear.

Batpaw shrieked in pain and struggled away from him, her ear feeling like it was on fire. She was about to attack him when a cry rose through the battle, shrill and nerve racking. Batpaw's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice.

The whole battle seemed to stand still for a few seconds as Violetpaw screamed and then Dewpelt appeared, her eyes blazing.

Batpaw shuddered. She had never seen Dewpelt so terrifying, so angry, and the medicine cat's rage flowed into her yowl that echoed across the clearing.

Dewpelt lunged at the white tom who stood in front of Violetpaw, watching the life flow out of her, and blood soak the ground.

The minute that she landed on him, Batpaw knew that Icetalon would never live to see another day. The medicine cat slashed her claws through the Shadowclan deputy's throat and sunk her teeth into his belly.

The tom's scream was horrible and it wound it's way into all the cats souls, his pain shocking them. Icetalon shrieked and blood rushed out of his wounds, dribbling onto the ground, next to Violetpaw's scarlet blood.

The whole clearing moved in slow motion until the spell suddenly broke as Icetalon shuddered and then went still. A loud roar went up from the Shadowclan cats and the camp exploded into a raging fight.

Batpaw sifted through the cats until she found Startail. This battle was not going to end until they fought side by side.

Batpaw raced over and sunk her teeth into the long haired gray she-cat's fur, who had Startail pinned down to the ground.

The she-cat whirled around and lunged at Batpaw, the determination in her eyes shocking. She raised her paw to swipe at Batpaw when Startail pounced on her and scratched her nose. The she-cat yowled with pain and blindly swiped at the two cats, her claws scoring down Batpaw's flank.

Batpaw yelped and doubled over as the she-cat dove her claws into the soft fur on her belly.

Startail spun around, alarmed. "Go to Dewpelt," she cried. "I can handle Dreamfire!"

Batpaw nodded and raced into the medicine cat den where Dewpelt sat treating cats. Her eyes were shining with sadness and she looked up as Batpaw entered.

Dewpelt rubbed an ointment on Batpaw's cuts and placed cobwebs all over them. "Go out and fight for the clan, Batpaw," she whispered. "Thunderclan will not be defeated."

Batpaw nodded vigorously. "I will," she murmured. "But not just for the clan, for Violetpaw."

A tear trickled down Dewpelt's silver fur, but she brushed it away. "She was a good cat," she whispered. "And she would have made a good medicine cat. Now go!"

Batpaw nodded and raced out back into the battle.

* * *

><p>Nightclaw ran through the fighting cats, trying to find Crookedwhisker. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the russet cat.<p>

Suddenly he toppled over and was pinned down as a tom launched himself at him.

"No, wait," Nightclaw cried. "Please! You can't attack me!"

The tom sunk his claws into Nightclaw's fur. "Of course I can!" he scoffed.

"No, you don't understand! I'm on your side!"

But the tom paid him no head as he sunk his teeth into his throat and slashed it open. Nightclaw screamed in pain and sunk to the ground. Everything had failed, and he was going to die.

* * *

><p>Batpaw heard the scream echo in her head and she froze. "Nightclaw," she breathed. She searched the crowd and found the black tom lying on the ground, his throat stained with blood.<p>

Batpaw raced over and crouched beside him, wondering if he was still alive. "Nightclaw?" she whispered. "Nightclaw?"

The tom's green eyes flickered open and he uttered a loud groan. "B-Batpaw," he muttered. Nightclaw's vision was fuzzy but he was able to make out her blurry form. "Batpaw."

As Nightclaw opened his eyes, a memory flashed into his mind.

_The black she-kit snuggled closer to Nina and suckled for milk. _

_ Nina laughed adoringly. "What do you think we should call her?" she mewed, smiling up Nightclaw._

_ Nightclaw shrugged, undecided. "Coalkit? Blackkit?"_

_ Nina looked up at him in surprise. "Clan names? But she's a rogue! I thought that you didn't want to be reminded on the clans?"_

_ Nightclaw shrugged. "I don't know, but I just like clan names so much. But if you don't want any of them that's okay."_

_ "Oh! No, it's fine, let's do whatever you want!"_

_ "Well, okay!" Nightclaw sounded unsure, but he just pushed it off. "How about..." He paused. "Ebonykit? Crowkit?"_

_ Nina shook her head. "No, those aren't right."_

_ "Batkit?"_

_ "Hmm. I like that!" Nina's eyes narrowed as she thought hard. "Lets wait some more. Maybe we'll think of something else, something perfect! She's your daughter after all!"_

"My daughter!" Nightclaw gasped, his eyes wide with horror. "Batpaw!"

Batpaw stared at him, confused by the dying warrior's words. "Who's your daughter? You have kits?"

"No! Batpaw, you don't understand," Nightclaw cried desperately. "Nina was your mother's name wasn't it?"

"What?" Batpaw stared at him, shocked. "How did you know that?" she whispered.

Tears welled up in Nightclaw's eyes as he stared at the cat whom he had searched for, for so long. "I'm your father, Batpaw, Nina is my mate."

Batpaw looked at Nightclaw, horrified. "No! You can't be! That's not right!"

Nightclaw nodded, in clear distress. "It's true, you must understand! I'm sorry Batpaw, I made a big mistake!"

Batpaw just shook her head. "No, no, no!" Her heart felt like it might burst as she looked at Nightclaw. "But you wanted to kill me! How could you be my father?" Batpaw raised her head to look up at the dark night sky, noticing that the stars had returned.

"I'm sorry, Batpaw, I was wrong. I shouldn't have done this."

Then something horrifying dawned on Batpaw. "You planned this raid, didn't you? You set this whole thing up!"

Nightclaw nodded painfully. "Yes, Crookedwhisker and I did. I'm sorry, but it's too late. I'm going to join Nina in death!"

Batpaw shook her head, horrified. "No! You can't die!" Batpaw paused for a second and then she whispered, "You're the only father I've ever had."

Nightclaw just shook his head, his breathing slowing. "Goodbye, Batpaw."

"No!" Batpaw wailed. "Don't go!"

But her father's body just shuddered and then became still. A cool breeze rushed by Batpaw as the tears began to flow and she saw two wispy forms outlined in the air, one black and one brown. Faint mewing sounds could be heard as they touched their noses in greeting, their spectral eyes glowing with life once more.

The two ghostly cats rubbed against each other, turned and padded out into the dark night sky, up into the stars, tails entwined.

**So I hope no one hates me for doing the whole star wars 'I am your father' thing... I know it was a bit classic...**

**Anyway, the epilogue is up, so you can go check it out!**


	27. Epilogue

**Hi to all of my faithful readers!**

**Here is the Epilogue, which explains some of the unfinished ideas!**

Epilogue

Dewpelt watched Snowstorm and Minnowtail silently pick up Nightclaw's body with no regrets. Her thoughts flashed to the night before where she had lain down on the hard dirt ground to pay vigil to Violetpaw.

_The stars glittered down at Dewpelt and she gazed up into the abyss with grief. Only Violetpaw's comforting scent filled her mind and she felt soft fur brush her cheek. Dewpelt turned her head around in surprise and inhaled sharply. Standing before her sat Violetpaw, her fur glittering with stars, her eyes gleaming with newfound knowledge that well suited her._

_"Dewpelt," she murmured. "I see you remain loyal to me."_

_Dewpelt smiled sadly, gazing up her apprentice. "I don't understand Violetpaw. Stormpelt gave me that prophecy but he never explained it. What does it mean?"_

_Violetpaw smiled, her lavender eyes staring down at her mentor. "I would have thought that your mind would understand it already, Dewpelt," she murmured. "Stormpelt's words were quite simple. 'Night will conquer peace, peace will fight back, and shadows will rule the night._

_Dewpelt stared. "I-I'm sorry, but I still don't understand," she muttered. "Who is night? A cat?"_

_"Of course," Violetpaw mewed. "Nightclaw, Dewpelt, Nightclaw is night."_

_Understanding flooded Dewpelt's dim blue eyes as she listened. "But Nightclaw was a true warrior," she whispered. "How did he conquer peace?"_

_Violetpaw laughed, her voice sounding like the tinkling of tiny bells. "Nightclaw was not a true warrior. He destroyed the peace of the clans by arranging the battle with Shadowclan."_

_"What?" Dewpelt gasped. "You mean he betrayed us?"_

_"Yes, Nightclaw betrayed you." Violetpaw paused. "I think you can figure out the last part. 'Peace will fight back'. You, Batpaw, all of the cats who tried to stop it. Even Nightclaw himself fought back, his inner feelings trying to stop his evil. 'And shadows will rule the night'. Nightclaw was killed by a Shadowclan warrior, and he now stalks the skies in the dark forest."_

_"But why did he create that battle?" Dewpelt asked in confusion._

_"Nightclaw wished to be leader, He was seeking power over all the clans. He plotted against his daughter, the one who knew too much."_

_"His daughter?" asked Dewpelt. And then she knew. Batpaw. His daughter. It was all clear. She looked up from her paws to see Violetpaw's form fading. "Wait! Stop! Don't go!"_

_"Thank you for avenging my death," mewed Violetpaw, blinking her soft violet eyes. "I'll miss you." Then she was gone._

Dewpelt stared at the blank spot in front of her, where her apprentice had stood the night before. High up in the dark sky, she saw a faint silhouette, and then with a flutter of wings, a bat took off, flying high. It was free of all burdens, and able to soar away with no weight on it's back. It had taken flight and now there was no going back.

**So did anyone like that ending?**

**Please review if you actually read this!**

**To read the second book, Concealed Betrayal, go to my profile!**


End file.
